Le choix d'un avenir
by Naelle
Summary: § fic finie § Shinji se réveille dans un monde très différent de celui dans lequel il se bat au commande d'une Eva.Tout le monde lui dit que c'est la réalité. Estce que ça l'est vraiment? Shinji va til réussir à trouver un équilibre entre les deux mondes?
1. chapitre 1

****

Auteur: Naëlle  
**Mail:** [naelle@lartisan.net][1]  
**Page Perso : **[http://www.chezfree.com/manga][2]  
**Base:** Evangélion  
**Discaimer: **Toujours la même chose, les personnages d'Evangélion ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils sont la propriété de leur créateur   
**Spoilers: **Tous les épisodes de la série, mais surtout le 24 !  
**Titre:** Le choix d'un avenir _ou_ Entre deux monde.  
**Genre:** Univers alternatif, sérieux et peut-être un peu shonen-ai.  
**Remarque:** Sachez avant tout que je n'ai pas vraiment accroché avec la série alors, allez savoir pourquoi j'écris une fic dessus ^_^; J'ai commencé à écrire cette fic sans vraiment savoir où j'allais, mais maintenant, je commence à savoir à peu près.   
**Remerciements:** Comme toujours, mes copines de Japonais ont droit à mes remerciements. Elles sont tellement gentilles ! Alors, donc merci à Martine, Mélanie et Anne (qui à chaque fois me corrige ! Vous pouvez la remercier !).   
Je remercie aussi mes autres premiers lecteurs qui me disent ce qu'ils pensent de ce que j'écris et qui me donne leur avis. Alors, merci à Lucie, France et mon petit Jeremy.   
Mais, je remercie tout particulièrement Minako (je vous conseille ses fics d'ailleurs !) qui m'a donné des idées pour le titre et j'ai d'ailleurs pioché dedans ! Merci beaucoup !

****

Le choix d'un avenir ou** Entre deux mondes**   
(C'est grâce à Minako que j'ai pu mettre un titre)****

CHAPITRE 1

L'adolescent ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il ne parvenait pas à bouger et tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était le plafond de la pièce. Un plafond blanc. Un plafond inconnu. "Mais je devrais être habitué maintenant", pensa-t-il avec un sourire amer. Il sentait une légère pression sur sa main. Il fit un effort qui lui parut être surhumain et tourna la tête légèrement sur le côté. Une femme lui tenait la main. Lui était allongé dans un lit et elle assise sur une chaise, sa tête reposait sur le lit. "Elle doit dormir" pensa le garçon. Il avait la curieuse impression que cette femme ne lui était pas étrangère, et pourtant, ses sens refusaient de l'aider sur l'identité de la femme.

Lorsqu'il voulu bouger, le léger mouvement de sa main réveilla la femme à ses côtés. Celle-ci le regarda encore légèrement endormie, mais lorsque son regard croisa celui de l'adolescent, elle se réveilla complètement.

- Shi... Shinji... ? Articula-t-elle péniblement.

Mais elle se ressaisit rapidement et se leva d'un bond. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre avec grand fracas et héla une infirmière. 

- Mademoiselle ! Vite, allez cherchez le docteur Akagi ! Mais dépêchez-vous ! Mon fils vient de se réveiller ! Mais que faites-vous ? VITE !!!!!

Shinji sentit sa tête menacer d'exploser. Que se passait-il ? Où était-il ? Il commençait à refermer les yeux lorsqu'il entendit plusieurs personnes se précipiter dans sa chambre. Il rouvrit les yeux, mais ne put les garder ouvert bien longtemps et il se décida à les refermer « je veux dormir » pensa-t-il. Les voix qui l'entouraient lui semblaient très lointaines et confuses.

- Mon chéri, je t'en prie ne te rendort pas.

- Vite, il retombe dans le coma !

- Allez me chercher...

- Comment faire pour...

- Docteur, regardez...

- Shinji.... SHINJI !!!!!!!!!!!!!

*~*~*~*

- Misato ?

Shinji venait d'ouvrir les yeux mais la lumière était trop éblouissante pour lui. Une femme penchée sur lui le regardait. Elle ne semblait pas avoir entendu l'adolescent. 

- Shinji ? Tu es réveillé ? 

« Sa voix est très basse et elle semble calme. Rien à voir avec Misato qui est presque hystérique parfois. » Pensa Shinji légèrement amusé en pensant à la jeune femme. Elle était capable de se mettre dans des états impossibles dès qu'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Mais à son chevet, ce n'était pas elle. Alors qui ? Il décida de refaire une tentative et d'essayer de rouvrir les yeux qu'il avait refermé après avoir été éblouit par la lumière. Il les ouvrit lentement et plaça l'un de ses bras devant pour masquer légèrement les rayons qui lui parvenaient.

- Shinji... enfin, mon chéri tu te réveilles...

Les larmes baignaient le visage de la femme. Shinji la regardait incrédule. C'était sa... sa mère !

- Ma... maman ?

Deux bras se refermèrent sur lui manquant de l'étouffer. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Cette sensation lui prouvait la réalité des choses. La femme près de lui était sa mère, oui, sa mère : Yui Ikari.

Sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, ses larmes s'étaient mises à couler et il répétait sans arrêt ce mot qui lui avait tant manqué : « maman ».

*~*~*~*

- Alors, comment te sens-tu ?

Shinji regardait son médecin avec une certaine méfiance. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle avait les mêmes traits que Ritsuko Akagi, mais pourtant ce n'était pas elle. Ou plutôt, c'était elle mais pas celle dont il se souvenait. 

Sa tête menaça encore une fois d'exploser. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse et qu'il récapitule. Donc, il venait de se réveiller d'un coma qui avait, à ce qu'on lui avait dit, duré plusieurs mois. Il s'était donc réveillé à l'hôpital et sa mère était à son chevet. Il n'avait vu son père que deux jours après son réveil, mais il était habitué, ou du moins il cherchait à s'en convaincre. Ritsuko, qui était en ce moment même en train de l'examiner était le médecin qui l'avait soigné depuis le début et d'après ce qu'il en avait comprit, elle était amie avec ses parents. Une autre grande surprise qui avait menacé de le replonger dans le coma avait sans doute été de se retrouver avec une Asuka en pleure dans les bras trois jours après son « réveil ». Mais elle n'était pas venue seule. Rei Ayanami l'accompagnait ainsi que Toji Suzuhara et Kensuke Aida. Donc, s'il avait bien comprit, tout ceux qu'il connaissait et qu'il aimait se trouvaient ici. La différence majeure étant qu'il n'y avait pas à se battre ou quoi que se soit de ce genre. « C'est génial » pensa-t-il.

- Shinji Ikari !

- Heu oui ?

- Ca t'ennuierait de m'écouter quand je parle ?

Ritsuko n'avait pas l'air très contente et son patient baissa les yeux avant de s'excuser.

- Je disais donc, que tu n'as visiblement plus aucun problème. Et pour ce qui est de retourner à l'école, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, mais pour l'instant, tu devras éviter le sport. Je te ferai un certificat.

- Merci.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu peux y aller !

- Heu oui, désolé.

Shinji sortit du cabinet et alla rejoindre sa mère. Celle-ci était sortit environ un quart d'heure après le début des examens que lui avait fait passé Ritsuko, son patron lui ayant téléphoné. Et visiblement, elle était toujours en pleine discussion téléphonique avec lui. Lorsqu'elle aperçut son fils, elle lui fit un petit signe lui indiquant qu'elle avait presque terminé.

Dix minutes plus tard, la mère et le fils étaient en route pour la maison. Shinji regardait à travers la vitre le paysage défiler. Il ne parvenait pas à savoir si c'était bien la réalité. Sa mère le tira soudain de ses pensées.

- Alors, que t'a t-elle dit ?

- Que j'allais bien et que je pouvais retourner à l'école.

- Et pour le sport ?

- Elle va me faire un certificat.

- Ha, bien ! Et tu as envie d'y retourner tout de suite ?

- Je... je ne sais pas vraiment.

- Tu sais, les examens sont dans deux mois seulement et je ne pense pas que tu puisses les réussir.

- Je ne pense pas non plus.

- Je me demande ce qui serait mieux pour toi. Y retourner seulement à la nouvelle rentrée ou alors y aller avant la fin de l'année pour avoir de nouveau tes repères.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Bon, alors je te propose d'y aller la semaine prochaine. Qu'en dis-tu ? Et si c'est vraiment trop dur pour toi, on attendra l'année prochaine, d'accord ?

- Oui.

- En plus, comme je vais recommencer à travailler, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes seul à la maison.

- Oui.

- Mon chéri.

- Oui ?

- Ca te dérangerait beaucoup de dire autre chose que "oui" ou "je ne sais pas" ?

Yui éclata de rire. Shinji voulut s'excuser, mais ce n'était peut-être pas vraiment ce qu'elle attendait.

*~*~*~*

- Maman, je suis rentré.

Shinji ne reçut pas de réponse. Elle ne devait pas être là. Comme presque tous les jours, il n'y avait personne à la maison. Shinji prit la direction de sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait reprit le chemin de l'école, et durant ce temps, il n'avait vu ses parents que deux fois, en comptant la fois où il les avait vu cinq minutes avant son départ pour l'école. Les deux jours les plus dur qu'il avait eu à passer étaient évidement ceux du week-end. Il s'était retrouvé tout seul dans une maison qui lui était totalement étrangère, bien que sa mère lui ait apprit à la connaître, ou plutôt « réapprit » comme elle le disait. 

Pour l'instant, il n'avait parlé à personne de ce qu'il croyait être "sa" vie. Mais finalement, en y réfléchissant bien, à part le fait qu'il n'avait pas à se battre, cette vie était la même que l'autre. Cette pensée lui amena de nouvelles larmes. Comme avant, il était tout seul. Son oreiller collé à son visage, il sanglotait silencieusement. 

*~*~*~*

- Allo ? La voix encore endormi, shinji venait de décrocher le téléphone.

- Salut !!!!!! L'intonation enjouée à l'autre bout du fil le fit sourire. Même s'il n'avait pas reconnu sa voie, il savait très bien qui appelait.

- Bonsoir Asuka.

- Dis donc, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ca va pas ?

- Si, très bien. J'étais en train de dormir.

- Quoi ????? Mais tu ne crois pas que tu as assez dormi comme ça ? Je te signale que tu as fait un petit somme de plusieurs mois ! Normalement, tu devrais avoir des réserves ! 

Shinji décolla légèrement le combiné de son oreille en entendant Asuka éclater de rire. 

- Heu... Asuka ?

- Oui ? Fit-elle en se calmant.

- Pourquoi appelles-tu ?

- Pour rien en fait. Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais. Et puis, comme on n'a pas trop le temps de parler à l'école, je voulais savoir si tu t'en sors.

- Ca va.

- Mouais... 

- Asuka ?

- Oui ?

- Je te remercie.

Un autre éclat de rire manqua de lui briser les tympans.

- Mais voyons, Shinji, c'est normal que je m'inquiète. En plus, je voudrais que tu arrives à passer. Parce que sinon, qui vais-je pouvoir embêter l'année prochaine ? Il n'y a que toi qui sois parfait pour ce rôle ! 

Asuka fut de nouveau prise d'un fou rire et elle semblait bien partit pour continuer à rire pendant des heures. Cependant, Shinji ne lui en voulait pas. L'entendre rire prouvait qu'elle était bien là, bien vivante. Contrairement à ses craintes, la jeune fille se calma assez rapidement.

- Bon, Shinji, je te laisse. Mon père m'emmène au resto ce soir, et après on va aller au ciné ! Au fait, tu as peut-être envie de venir. Si tu veux, tu peux !

- Je... Shinji était sur le point d'accepter, mais finalement il se ravisa. Non, merci beaucoup, mais je dois finir mes devoirs.

- Ok ! 

- A demain Asuka.

- Bye, bye !

Shinji raccrocha lentement. Finalement, il aurait bien voulu parler plus longtemps. Il aurait put s'il avait voulu passer la soirée avec elle et son père, mais il ne voulait pas les déranger dans le peu de moment qu'ils pouvaient passer ensemble. L'histoire d'Asuka était à peu près semblable à celle qu'il connaissait, mais la légère différence, et celle qui faisait toute la différence entre les deux Asuka, était que son père bien qu'il se soit remarié, s'arrangeait pour passer du temps uniquement avec sa fille. Ce n'était pas évident, mais il tenait à venir la voir au moins une fois tous les deux mois. Shinji trouvait que c'était peu, mais finalement, c'était mieux que rien. De plus, elle passait toutes ses vacances avec son père et sa belle-mère avec qui elle ne s'entendait pas trop mal. Sinon, pendant la période scolaire, elle vivait chez une tante qui avait l'air de lui passer tous ses caprices. Shinji était donc pratiquement sûr que cette Asuka était beaucoup plus équilibrée que celle qu'il connaissait.

La porte d'entrée se refermant le tira de ses déductions.

- Bonsoir.

La voix de son père était toujours aussi froide. « Comme toujours » pensa Shinji, avant de se demander à quel « toujours » il pensait.

- Bonsoir papa. Maman n'est pas là.

- Je sais ! Elle est sur un nouveau projet.

- Ha !

- Tu as déjà mangé ?

- Non, pas encore.

- Hé bien qu'est-ce que tu attends ? 

- Tu... tu ne veux pas manger ?

- Non, je n'ai pas le temps. Je suis juste passé chercher un dossier et je repars.

- Ha !

Gendo Ikari rentra dans son bureau et en ressortit très vite avec le dossier qu'il était venu chercher. En passant près de son fils, il s'arrêta quelques secondes. Juste le temps de le dévisager et de mettre Shinji mal à l'aise sous le regard intransigeant de son père. 

- Papa...

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as pleuré ?

Shinji se sentait confus. Son père voulait peut-être écouter ses peines. Il s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque son père se détourna sans avoir oublier de blesser son fils encore plus cruellement avec sa dernière phrase « C'est pas possible, on dirait une vrai fillette ».

La porte d'entrée claqua et Shinji entendit la voiture démarrer. Le téléphone sonna, mais il ne répondit pas. Il entendit le répondeur se mettre en marche, le « bip » indiquant que c'était le moment de parler. Il entendit une voix de garçon prononcer son prénom, puis la tonalité du téléphone qui venait d'être raccroché. Visiblement, la personne qui venait d'appeler n'avait pas envie de parler au répondeur. Finalement, lorsque le téléphone résonna pour la deuxième fois, Shinji sortit de sa torpeur, de sa colère, de sa tristesse, et s'empara du combiner.

- Allo ?

- ...

- Allo ?

Personne ne répondit et finalement, la personne raccrocha.

*~*~*~*

- Shinji ? Ca va ?

L'interpellé leva les yeux. Asuka et Rei le regardaient l'air inquiet, enfin, si on pouvait considéré que Rei Ayanami pouvait avoir un air inquiet.

- Alors ? Insista la jeune fille.

- Heu... oui, ça va.

- On dirait pas !

Shinji soupira. Il avait envie d'être seul. Les filles étaient bien gentilles, mais il n'avait pas envie de leur parler. Il se leva, s'excusa et partit en direction de la cour. Finalement, il trouva que venir dans la cour n'était pas une trop bonne idée. A cette heure-ci, tous les élèves avaient finit leur déjeuner et ils se rassemblaient sous les arbres entourant les bâtiments de l'école. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'endroit idéal quand on avait envie d'être seul.

« **Sainte joie, Auguste flamme, qui pour nous...** » (_Ce sont les premières paroles de Ode à la Joie_) 

Shinji entendit les premières paroles de la chanson. D'où provenaient-elles ? Sans même réfléchir, il courut dans la direction d'où lui semblait venir la chanson. Son cur s'était mit à battre à une vitesse folle, mais il n'y fit même pas attention. Quelques minutes plus tard, Shinji se retrouva à bout de souffle devant la porte de la salle de la chorale de son école. Il entrouvrit la porte et regarda quelques secondes les jeunes répéter leur chant. Il referma discrètement la porte mais resta néanmoins la tête collé à celle-ci. Qu'avait-il espéré en venant par là ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Sans même qu'il le veuille, son inconscient lui montra les traits d'un garçon qu'il n'avait côtoyé que quelques jours. Toujours appuyer contre la porte, il se mit à rire silencieusement. Le genre de rire qui ne trouve sa place que pour empêcher les larmes de venir. Il avait mal. Où, il ne le savait même pas, mais il savait que la douleur dans son corps était bien présente. Derrière la porte, il entendait les jeunes chanter une nouvelle fois le refrain.

- Ils chantent bien.

Shinji se retourna et son regard croisa deux rubis. « Ayanami » pensa t-il aussitôt. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne pouvait pas quitter les yeux de son vis-à-vis. 

- Que fais-tu ?

« Ce n'est pas la voix d'Ayanami » pensa Shinji avant de réussir à convaincre ses yeux de regarder ailleurs que les yeux de l'autre. Il le regarda, ou plutôt le dévisagea en entier. « Ce n'est pas possible Pas possible Pas possible. » Shinji sentit tous les membres de son corps trembler. Mais voyait-il vraiment ou alors son imagination lui jouait-elle des tours ? Non, c'était bien lui. Ce sourire ne pouvait pas appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ka... Kaoru ?

Il vit le garçon en face de lui bouger les lèvres, mais n'entendit rien. C'était le noir total.

****

Fin du premier chapitre

A suivre...__

Chapitre commencé le 10 août 2002 et achevé le 13 août 2002

_Alors, vous avez aimez ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Ca me fera tellement plaisir ^_^ Une petite review? Non?_

   [1]: mailto:naelle@lartisan.net
   [2]: http://www.chezfree.com/manga



	2. chapitre 2

Auteur: Naëlle  
**Mail:** naelle@lartisan.net  
Page Perso : http://shiroi-horaana.fr.st (hé oui, j'ai déjà changé... mais ce n'est pas de ma faute!)  
**Base:** Evangélion  
**Discaimer: **Toujours la même chose, les personnages d'Evangélion ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils sont la propriété de leur créateur   
**Spoilers: **Tous les épisodes de la série, mais surtout le 24 !  
**Titre:** Le choix d'un avenir _ou _Entre deux mondes.  
**Genre:** Univers alternatif, sérieux et peut-être un peu shonen-ai.  
**Remarque:** Sachez avant tout que je n'ai pas vraiment accroché avec la série alors, allez savoir pourquoi j'écris une fic dessus ^_^; J'ai commencé à écrire cette fic sans vraiment savoir où j'allais, mais maintenant, je commence à savoir à peu près.   
**Remerciements:** Comme toujours, mes copines de japonais ont droit à mes remerciements. Elles sont tellement gentilles ! Alors, donc merci à Martine, Mélanie et Anne (qui à chaque fois me corrige ! Vous pouvez la remercier !).   
Je remercie aussi mes autres premiers lecteurs qui me disent ce qu'ils pensent de ce que j'écris et qui me donne leur avis. Alors, merci à Lucie, France et Jeremy.   
Mais, je remercie tout particulièrement Minako (je vous conseille ses fics d'ailleurs !) qui m'a donné des idées pour le titre et j'ai d'ailleurs pioché dedans ! Merci beaucoup !

Ben alors là, je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment! J'ai eu des review pour le premier chapitre! J'suis toute contente.

Scura, et bien voilà le chapitre 2 ! Je pense que tu vas pouvoir te faire une opinion avec ce deuxième chapitre. je reconnais qu'avec le premier, ce n'est pas vraiment évident. C'est vrai que trouver des fics francophones, ce n'est pas forcément évident, surtout si on s'amuse à comparer le nombre avec les anglophones.Je suis contente que tu aies trouvé que c'est bien écris ^_^   
Ptite fleur la fée,merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissé un mot. Ca m'a fait vraiment très plaisir ^_^  
Chihiro, ben, pourquoi tu ne mets pas ton adresse e-mail? Je suis contente que le début t'ai plu ^_^ Voilà donc la suite. J'espère que ça va continuer à te plaire.  
Minako, tu es trop gentille de m'avoir mis un petit mot! Mais tu es quand même vachement avantagé par rapport aux autres ^_^ En tout cas, ceux qui aime peuvent te remercier, parce que sans titre, je ne l'aurais pas mise sur ce site, c'est sûr! Et comme le titre est de toi... 

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire et que vous me le ferez savoir. 

Allez, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps et je vous laisse lire!

Le choix d'un avenir ou **Entre deux mondes   
**(C'est grâce à Minako que j'ai pu mettre un titre)

CHAPITRE 2

- Shinji ?

La voix qui l'appela lui semblait lointaine. En fait, il avait même l'impression que deux voix se superposaient l'une sur l'autre. Comme si deux personnes l'appelaient en même temps. « Il faut que j'ouvre les yeux », pensa l'adolescent. « Je vais ouvrir les yeux et m'apercevoir que tout n'était qu'un rêve. Kaoru ne pouvait pas se tenir devant moi. C'est impossible. »

Il se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Son regard rencontra en premier lieu un plafond blanc. Un autre plafond inconnu. Il se redressa légèrement et fut soudain à moitié étouffé par une femme venant de le prendre dans ses bras.

- Comment te sens-tu, Shinji ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- J'étouffe, articula le garçon.

La jeune femme le lâcha et éclata de rire. Les yeux de l'adolescent s'agrandir.

- Misato ?

L'officier Katsuragi cessa de rire.

- Hé bien oui ! Qui voulais-tu que se soit d'autre ? Shinji ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

Shinji ne cherchait même pas à cacher ses larmes et son chagrin. Alors, il ne s'était pas trompé, tout ce qu'il avait cru vivre ces quelques derniers jours n'était qu'un rêve. Un monde chimérique créé par son inconscient. 

Misato se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Elle le berça tendrement durant plusieurs minutes. Encore un fois, l'envie d'aller étrangler son supérieur, Gendo Ikari l'étreignit. Elle lui en voulait de ne même pas être auprès de son fils quand il avait vraiment besoin de lui.

Alors que Shinji se calmait, la porte s'ouvrit afin de laisser place à Gendo, accompagné de Rei. Il jeta un coup d'il à la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux, eut un léger sourire puis prit la parole :

- Je suis content de voir que tu vas mieux. Bien, je vais être très clair et direct. Nous avons réussit à réactiver ton Eva ainsi que celle de Rei. Je veux vous voir tout les deux prêt à reprendre les tests de synchronisation dans deux heures.

Shinji ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, ou plutôt protester, mais son père avait déjà quitté la chambre. Et c'est une Misato rouge de colère qui sortit à sa suite afin de lui exprimer clairement ce qu'elle pensait de son attitude.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

La voix de Rei sortit Shinji de ses pensées. Sa voix était semblable à celle d'un robot. C'était bizarre d'ailleurs, parce que dans son rêve elle n'était pas vraiment comme ça. Elle le regardait sans vraiment le voir, et Shinji se sentit très mal à l'aise face à ce regard. Et Asuka, où était-elle ? Shinji avait envie de la voir et surtout de savoir qu'elle allait bien.

- Ayanami...

- Oui ?

- Je ne veux pas re-piloter...

- ...

- Je ne veux pas... plus jamais... aide-moi s'il te plait.

La seul réponse qu'il reçu à sa demande d'aide fut un regard sans sentiment. Comment pouvait-elle être ainsi ? Ne souffrait-elle pas elle aussi de ce pilotage ?

- Ayanami ?

- ...

- Est-ce que... est-ce que tu sais où est Asuka ?

- ...

- Ayanami... s'il te plait.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Merci.

*&*&*&*

- Shinji, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- Ikari ? Ca ne va pas ?

Shinji regarda Rei. Etait-ce vraiment de l'inquiétude qu'il lisait dans ses yeux ? Non, ce devait être une impression. Il ne savait pas. A cet instant précis, la seule chose dont il était sûr, était qu'il ne voulait pas faire ce test. Il ne voulait pas. Non, il ne le ferait pas. 

- Ikari ?

- SHINJI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*&*~*&*

- Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Il va bientôt reprendre connaissance.

Shinji entendit une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas. Dans sa main, il sentait très bien une autre main. Quelqu'un devait chercher à le rassurer. Ce devait être Misato. Il ne voyait qu'elle. Il y aurait pu y avoir Asuka, mais elle n'était pas là. Il aurait tellement voulu l'aider. Il aurait voulu garder les yeux fermés afin de ne pas avoir à faire ce test, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus passer sa vie à fuir. Il ouvrit donc les yeux. Encore un plafond. A côté de lui, il entendit une voix de femme.

- Tu vois, il se réveille.

Aussitôt; le contact de la main dans la sienne disparu. Il tourna la tête et croisa les yeux de... Kaoru. Celui-ci lui sourit d'un air un peu gêné. Comme s'il avait été pris en faute. 

- Comment te sens-tu Ikari ?

Shinji le regarda plusieurs secondes sans même comprendre le sens de sa question. Finalement, il réussit à faire le point. Il était revenu dans ce qu'il pensait être un rêve. Mais rêve ou pas, Kaoru était à ses côtés et il semblait inquiet. Pour toute réponse, Shinji lui sourit et s'assit dans le lit. L'infirmière l'aida et demanda à Kaoru de sortir. Celui-ci sembla hésiter, mais quitta tout de même la pièce.

- De quoi te souviens-tu ? 

- Je... je ne comprends pas.

- C'est juste la routine, je te demande de quoi tu te souviens car tes parents m'ont dit que suite à ton coma, tu as légèrement perdu tes repères.

- Je vais bien.

Shinji ne savait pas quoi répondre à l'infirmière. Elle continuait à le questionner, mais il ne savait pas s'il devait ou non lui dire qu'il pensait être dans un rêve. Finalement, après avoir une dernière fois vérifié qu'il n'avait aucune blessure physique, elle le laissa sortir. 

Shinji sortit de l'infirmerie soulagé. Il n'aimait pas trop ce genre d'endroit. A l'extérieur, Kaoru était assit sur un banc. Il se leva dès que la silhouette de Shinji apparu.

- Ikari, comment te sens-tu ? Tu vas pouvoir retourner en cours ?

Shinji se sentit légèrement déstabilisé. Entendre Kaoru l'appeler par son nom de famille lui faisait un effet bizarre. Finalement, il répondit à la question d'un hochement de tête. 

*~*~*~*

- Shinji !!!!!!

Asuka manqua de faire tomber son ami en lui sautant dans les bras. 

- Où étais-tu ? Tu te rends compte que ça fait déjà deux heures que les cours ont repris ? J'étais morte d'inquiétude. J'ai cru que tu avais eu un malaise ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Je vais bien.

Shinji ne vit pas l'utilité de lui dire qu'il s'était évanoui. Il était inutile d'inquiéter davantage son amie. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, les cours reprirent. Shinji avait profité d'un intercours afin de reprendre sa place. Il s'excusa auprès de son professeur et s'assit. Les regards que lui lançait Asuka lui démontraient clairement qu'elle avait de sérieux doute sur son « je vais bien ». Il lui sourit pour la rassurer. 

Le cours semblait encore plus ennuyeux à Shinji que ceux auxquels il avait assisté depuis qu'il était retourné à l'école. Et le pire, pensa-t-il, était que dans une demi heure, ils auraient sport, et lui devrait attendre et regarder les autres. Il sentait que ce moment allait encore lui donner un nouvel accès de déprime.

*~*~*~*

- Asuka ! Fait des passes ! Tu joues trop perso ! L'entraîneur répétait la même chose depuis le début de son cours. 

« Quand je pense que ça ne fait qu'un quart d'heure que c'est commencé », pensa Shinji. Il regardait son amie courir sur le terrain de basket, en driblant avec le ballon. Rei semblait un peu perdu. Dès que le ballon lui parvenait, elle s'arrangeait pour très vite le passer à quelqu'un de son équipe. Shinji regardait les joueurs et joueuses sur le terrain. Tout cela avait pourtant l'air réel. « Mais piloter des Eva aussi, c'est réel ! ». Un mouvement à côté de lui, lui fit relever la tête.

- Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ?

Shinji regarda l'adolescent près de lui. Il finit par lui faire un signe de tête affirmatif. Kaoru s'assit donc à ses côtés. 

- Tu ne joues pas ?

Shinji secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais ses lèvres ne semblaient pas trop disposées à laisser sortir un seul son. Le garçon assit à côté de lui sourit tristement. Il semblait blessé. 

Ils restèrent assis en silence durant de nombreuses minutes. Tous deux avaient les yeux rivés sur le terrain, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'intéressaient vraiment au jeu des joueurs. Shinji avait envie de hurler à Kaoru à quel point il lui avait manqué, mais les mots restaient noués dans sa gorge. Soudain, Kaoru ne put plus supporter la situation et commença à se relever. Shinji réagit, et se décida à ouvrir la bouche afin que l'adolescent reste encore un peu, au moins le temps de répondre.

- Tu n'as pas cours ?

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Kaoru et il interrompit son geste.

- Non, j'ai fini.

- Et... tu ne rentres pas chez toi ?

- Non, je n'avais pas envie de rentrer tout de suite. Et toi, tu ne fais pas de sport ?

- Non, mon médecin m'a dit qu'il valait mieux que je ne force pas pour le moment. 

- Ha.

- ...

- Ikari ?

Shinji fût de nouveau presque blessé qu'il l'appelle par son nom, mais ne fit aucune remarque à ce sujet.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu arrives à t'en sortir avec les cours ?

- Non, pas vraiment. J'ai tellement de retard que je ne sais même pas par où commencer.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Ma mère a dit que si je voulais elle me chercherait un professeur particulier. Mais je ne sais pas encore.

- Je reformule ma question. Veux-tu que je t'aide ?

- Toi ?

Shinji écarquilla les yeux. Il était si surprit qu'il ne savait plus trop quoi dire.

- HÉ !!!! Passez-nous le ballon !!!! 

Kaoru se leva et prit le ballon se trouvant à quelques mètres de lui. Puis le renvoya au garçon faisant de grands gestes dans sa direction. Ceci fait, il vint se rasseoir près de Shinji.

- Alors ? Insista-t-il.

- Je... oui.

- Tu veux qu'on commence dès ce soir ? Je peux passer chez toi si tu veux.

- C'est vrai ?

Pour toute réponse, Kaoru sourit.

*~*~*~*

- Où sont tes parents ?

- Ils travaillent.

« Comme avant », pensa Kaoru. Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire et s'installa à la table de la cuisine. Ici, ce serait parfait. Le bureau de Shinji étant trop petit pour pouvoir étaler tous les livres et cahiers dont ils allaient avoir besoin.

Shinji s'assit en face de Kaoru. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait faire.

- Bon, on commence ? Demanda soudain Kaoru faisant sursauter le jeune homme face à lui qui était en train de le regarder ou plutôt de l'examiner. Shinji piqua un fard, mais Kaoru ne fit aucune remarque et poursuivit :

- On commence par les math ?

- Ou... oui.

- Bien, alors allons-y. Je te propose qu'on essaie de revoir les différents points que tu devrais connaître, et quand tu t'en souviens, on passe et quand tu ne sais pas, je t'explique. Ca marche ?

- Oui.

*~*~*~*

Shinji regarda de nouveau sa montre : 24h37. Il soupira et décida d'aller se coucher. Kaoru était resté avec lui jusque vers dix heures et il aurait bien voulu annoncer à sa mère que quelqu'un l'aidait pour ses cours. Cependant, aucun de ses deux parents n'étaient rentré. Il commençait à être fatigué et décida d'aller se coucher. Il verrait certainement ses parents le lendemain.

Lorsqu'il fut dans son lit, les derniers évènements lui revinrent en mémoire. Où était donc la réalité ? Il ne savait plus et finalement, pour le moment la seule chose qui lui semblait vraiment importante était que tous ceux qu'il aimait étaient bien vivants. Même Kaoru. Il allait même pouvoir le revoir tous les jours. Cette pensée le rendit heureux, très heureux.

Le sommeil de Shinji fut très agité. Dans ses rêves, deux mondes se superposaient. Et dans chacun, il entendait qu'on appelait son nom. Il ne cessait de se voir dans l'un et l'autre. Et en voyant cette superposition, il voyait que les deux mondes étaient semblables tout en étant très différents en même temps. C'était étrange. 

Kaoru se retourna dans son lit. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Pourquoi avait-il proposé son aide à Shinji ? Il avait lui même du mal à se l'expliquer. Il aurait voulu rester à distance, mais cela s'averrait être impossible.

*~*~*~*

// _- Tu t'en vas ? Mais ce n'est pas possible..._

- Je suis désolé... ce n'est pas moi qui choisi...

- Mais, je t'aime moi !

- ...

- Pourquoi tu dis rien ???

- ...

- En fait, tu ne m'aimes pas !!!

- ...

- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé, alors ?

- ...

- Répond moi !!!!! // 

La sonnerie du réveil réveilla Shinji. Finalement, ses rêves s'étaient modifié pendant la nuit, et là, il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il devait penser de ce dernier rêve. Il se décida à sortir sa main de sous la couette afin d'éteindre son réveil. Il était épuisé, tant parce qu'il s'était couché très tard le soir qu'à cause de ses rêves. Le dernier en tout cas était assez étrange. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vécu une telle scène, et pourtant, quelque chose en lui, lui disait que c'était un souvenir qui lui appartenait. Mais il ne parvenait même pas à savoir lequel des deux protagonistes il était, quand à son interlocuteur, il ne savait même pas qui c'était, ni même si c'était un garçon ou une fille.

Il se décida à se lever rapidement, et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuné. Comme d'habitude, il n'y avait personne. Il soupira. Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à s'habituer à la solitude ?

*~*~*~*

- Houa !!!!!! C'est super !!!!!! Regardez-moi ça, il n'y a que de bonnes choses aujourd'hui !!!!!

Shinji sourit et se servit en légume. Il se demandait comment le contenue de l'assiette de Asuka ne s'était pas encore renversé. Il faut dire qu'elle avait bien raison, le menu du jour était particulièrement appétissant. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient à la recherche d'une table de libre. En fait, c'était plutôt Shinji qui cherchait. Asuka le suivait en répétant en boucle « alors, tu trouves ? » quand à Rei, elle suivait aussi, mais en silence. 

Finalement, après plusieurs minutes de recherche, ils finirent par trouver. Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à manger en silence. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, Asuka reprit la parole :

- Au fait, Shinji, tu vas quelque part pendant les vacances ?

- Je ne sais pas, et toi ?

- Oui, on va aller voir une tante de papa qui habite en Angleterre. Ensuite, on devrait aller en Australie. J'ai hâte d'être en vacances ! Et toi, tu vas quelque part ? Asuka venait de se tourner vers Rei.

- Je ne pense pas.

Les trois adolescents retournèrent leur attention sur leur repas respectif. Chacun était plongé dans ses pensées. Finalement, c'est Asuka, qui encore une fois brisa le silence, devenant à son goût bien trop pesant.

- Au fait, samedi, on fait un pique-nique avec ma tante. Vous voulez venir ?

- Je ne sais pas, il faut que je demande à mes parents.

- Et moi à Misato.

Shinji fut surprit par la réponse de Rei. Il se souvenait bien que dans ce monde, Misato était la tutrice de Rei, bien qu'il n'ait toujours pas très bien comprit les histoires familiales de sa camarade de classe. Cependant, ce qui le surprenait le plus était qu'elle semblait accepter l'invitation de Asuka.

- Ok! Fit cette dernière. Vous me donnerez votre réponse demain, d'accord ?

Les deux adolescents hochèrent la tête.

*~*~*~*

Lorsque Shinji franchit la grille de l'école, il aperçu adossé contre le mur, une silhouette familière. Son visage se fendit d'un sourire. Kaoru regardait dans l'autre direction et il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué que Shinji était près de lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire maintenant. Quelques minutes plus tard, il tourna la tête dans la direction opposée et rencontra les yeux de Shinji posés sur lui depuis un bon moment. 

- Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ?

- ... non, pas trop. Lui répondit Shinji en rougissant.

- On y va ?

- Oui.

Ils se mirent tous les deux en route. Ils marchèrent en silence tout le temps du trajet. 

****

Fin du deuxième chapitre

A suivre...

Chapitre commencé le 26 août 2002 et achevé le 01 septembre 2002

Alors, dites-moi ce que vous avez pensez, s'il vous plait !!!!!!!!!!!!   
Allez, à la prochaine.


	3. chapitre 3

Auteur : Naëlle  
**Mail :** naelle@lartisan.net  
Page Perso : http://shiroi-horaana.fr.st (hé oui, j'ai déjà changé... mais ce n'est pas de ma faute!)  
**Base :** Evangélion  
**Discaimer : **Toujours la même chose, les personnages d'Evangélion ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils sont la propriété de leur créateur   
**Spoilers : **Tous les épisodes de la série, mais surtout le 24 !  
**Titre :** Le choix d'un avenir _ou _Entre deux mondes.  
**Genre :** Univers alternatif, sérieux et peut-être un peu shonen-ai.  
**Remarque :** Sachez avant tout que je n'ai pas vraiment accroché avec la série alors, allez savoir pourquoi j'écris une fic dessus ^_^; J'ai commencé à écrire cette fic sans vraiment savoir où j'allais, mais maintenant, je commence à savoir à peu près.   
**Remerciements :** Comme toujours, mes copines de japonais ont droit à mes remerciements. Elles sont tellement gentilles ! Alors, donc merci à Martine, Mélanie et Anne (qui à chaque fois me corrige ! Vous pouvez la remercier !).   
Je remercie aussi mes autres premiers lecteurs qui me disent ce qu'ils pensent de ce que j'écris et qui me donne leur avis. Alors, merci à Lucie, France et Jeremy.   
Mais, je remercie tout particulièrement Minako (je vous conseille ses fics d'ailleurs !) qui m'a donné des idées pour le titre et j'ai d'ailleurs pioché dedans ! Merci beaucoup !

Merci beaucoup Ptite fleur la fee tu es très gentille.

Ben alors, les autres, je vous ai déçu avec le chapitre 2? J'espère alors que celui-ci va d'avantage vous plaire et que vous aller me le faire savoir si c'est le cas. Mais si vous n'aimez pas, ne vous focez pas, ok?

Le choix d'un avenir ou **Entre deux mondes   
**

CHAPITRE 3

- Shinji ?

- Heu... oui?

- Tu as fini ton exercice?

- Non, pas tout à fait.

Shinji replongea son attention dans son exercice, pendant que Kaoru faisait de même. En effet, celui-ci passant la plupart de son temps libre à aider Shinji, il faisait ses devoirs tout en faisant travailler Shinji.

- Kaoru ?

- Oui ?

- Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Oui, je t'écoute, répondit l'adolescent sans relever les yeux de son cahier.

Shinji fût quelque peu vexé par cette attitude mais comme à son habitude, il ne fit aucun commentaire. 

- Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu m'as proposé ton aide la première fois.

« Nous y voilà », pensa Kaoru sans relever la tête afin de dissimuler au maximum son trouble.

- Tout simplement parce que tu semblais perdu. Finit-il par répondre.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui, c'est tout ! A quelle genre de réponse t'attendais-tu ? 

Shinji ne savait plus quoi faire. Pourquoi Kaoru lui parlait-il de cette façon ? Dans l'autre monde, jamais il n'aurait jamais élevé la voix sur lui. 

- Shi Shinji ? SHINJI !!!!!!

*~*&*~*

- Comment te sens-tu Ikari ?

Shinji se redressa à moitié. La voix robotique de Rei semblait presque inquiète. Il balaya la chambre du regard. Il se trouvait de nouveau à l'hôpital. Cependant, il se surprit lui-même en se rendant compte qu'il ne paniquait même pas. De toute façon, il faudrait bien qu'il découvre lequel des deux mondes était le vrai. Le mieux pour l'instant, était donc de vivre dans celui-ci du mieux qu'il pouvait en attendant de « retourner » dans l'autre. 

- Ca va. Finit-il par répondre lorsqu'il s'aperçu que Rei attendait toujours sa réponse.

- Alors, comment va notre belle au bois dormant ? Fit soudain une voix féminine.

Misato entra dans la chambre un plateau dans les mains.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai réussit à t'obtenir plusieurs jours sans que tu n'ais à monter dans Shinji, tu m'écoutes ?

- Heu oui, pardon.

Misato sourit. Elle n'allait pas se fâcher. Elle était tellement contente que son petit protégé n'ait rien de grave.

- Ca ne fait rien. Rei, je te le confis !

- Oui.

*&*&*&*

« Il faut que je retrouve Asuka ! » Depuis qu'il avait reprit connaissance, cette idée était quasiment devenue obsessionnelle. Il devait retrouver la seule personne dans ce monde capable de le comprendre, même si elle ne le comprenait pas bien, elle le comprenait tout de même.

- Ikari ? Tu ne viens pas manger ?

Shinji regarda un instant Rei. Celle-ci lui semblait encore moins humaine qu'avant car à présent, il la comparait avec le Rei de l'autre monde. 

- Ayanami, je dois retrouver Asuka !

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ?' Mais tout simplement parce qu'elle est peut-être en danger.

- Pourquoi ? Répéta de nouveau la jeune fille.

- Parce que je suis son ami. Et si tu étais à sa place, je voudrais aussi t'aider.

- Alors fais-le, murmura la jeune fille de façon à répondre sans que Shinji ne puisse entendre ou même deviner. De toute façon, comment aurait-il pu penser que de telles paroles pouvaient sortir de sa bouche.

*&*&*&*

- Ikari ?

Rei regarda dans tous les coins de la chambre. Mais il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence, Shinji n'était nulle part. 

Elle sortit de la chambre en courant.

- Rei ? Que se passe t-il ? Il y a un problème avec Shinji ?

Rei ne s'arrêta pas dans sa course mais assura au caporal Katsuragi que tout allait très bien.

*&*&*&*

Les passagers à destination

Shinji n'écoutait même pas. Quelle importance avait la destination après tout ? S'il voulait retrouver Asuka, il devait commencer par s'éloigner du centre.

Veillez-vous éloigner du quai. Fermeture des portes...

Rei s'engouffra à l'intérieur de l'un des wagons. Elle regarda un instant autour d'elle puis reprit sa course à l'intérieur même du train. 

- Ikari ?

Shinji releva la tête.

- Ayanami? Mais... que fais-tu là ?

- Je t'accompagne ! Affirma la jeune fille en s'asseyant sur la banquète face à Shinji.

- Mais pourquoi ? Interrogea alors ce dernier.

- Je ne sais pas. Lui répondit alors Rei de bonne foi.

Plus de deux heures s'écoulèrent en silence. 

- Ayanami ?

- Oui ?

- Tu sais où est Asuka ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit que non. Mais nous allons la retrouver. 

Shinji fut très surprit de l'assurance qu'affichait la jeune fille. S'il avait su à ce moment là qu'elle même s'étonnait, il aurait peut-être cherché à approfondir ce qu'elle venait de dire, cependant, il pensa qu'elle lui répondait en fonction de ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre et les deux heures suivantes s'écoulèrent dans le plus grand silence entre les deux adolescents.

« Je me demande ce que fait Kaoru » Pensait Shinji lorsque la voix de Rei le ramena au monde dans lequel il évoluait pour l'instant. Il interrogea la jeune fille du regard. 

- Il faut que nous descendions du train.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que sinon, on va nous retrouver. Sortons à la prochaine station.

- Oui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes sortirent du train.

*&*&*&*

- Fouillez ce train de fond en comble !

- A vos ordres.

Celui qui devait s'occuper de ramener les deux "fugitifs" à la NERV voulait que rien ne soit laissé au hasard, et si les adolescents étaient encore dans ce train, ses hommes allaient les retrouver. A quelques mètres, Misato regardaient les soldats s'affairer. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Le fait que Shinji se soit enfuit et en plus avec Rei la laissait perplexe. Cependant, elle espérait de ton son cur qu'ils soient descendu avant. A côté d'elle, Gendo Ikari regardait le quai stoïque comme à son habitude. Il en voulait à son fils d'avoir entraîné Rei dans sa folie.

*&*&*&*

- Où allons-nous ? 

Shinji regarda sa compagne. Il était de plus en plus surprit. En temps normal, elle ne posait aucune question. 

- Je ne sais pas encore. Finit-il par répondre.

- Elle te manque ?

- Oui. 

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui te manque ?

- Je ne comprends pas. 

Shinji regarda Rei dans les yeux dans l'attente d'une réponse. Il venait de s'arrêter de marcher. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, puis la jeune fille détourna la tête et reprit sa marche.

- Ayanami, je ne comprends pas. Explique toi.

- Nagisa... Il te manque, non ?

A l'évocation de ce nom, Shinji repensa à Kaoru qui était quelques jours auparavant en train de lui faire réviser ses leçons. Il lui manquait. Même si l'autre monde n'était pas parfait, au moins, Kaoru était à ses côtés. 

« Kaoru... »

Encore une fois, tout devint noir autour de lui. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le visage inquiet de Rei.

*&*~*&*

- Non, non, non et non ! Je refuse que tu le vois ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis sûre que c'est de ta faute s'il est de nouveau plongé dans le coma. 

- Madame. Je vous en prie. Je... je vous assure que je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. S'il vous plait, laissez moi être près de lui.

Yui Ikari eu un rire nerveux.

- Est-ce que tu t'entends ? On dirait un mari qui demande au médecin de pouvoir rester auprès de sa femme.

- Mais pas du tout. C'est juste parce que nous sommes amis.

- Oui. Je t'aurais cru si tu n'avais pas mis une telle intonation dans tes paroles.

- Je...

- Et maintenant, dehors !

- Madame...

- J'ai dit non ! Dehors !

Un bruit de chute coupa les deux interlocuteurs dans leurs discussion. 

Yui se précipita dans la chambre de son fils. Celui-ci était assit par terre. Visiblement, il venait de se lever et avait dû se sentir mal.

- Shinji ! 

Madame Ikari se précipita pour prendre son fils dans ses bras. C'est au moment où elle vit ce dernier regarder en direction de la porte qu'elle remarqua que Kaoru l'avait suivit. Kaoru adressa un sourire timide à Shinji. Cependant, contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, celui-ci ne lui répondit pas. 

- Mon chéri. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Ca va, maman. Répondit l'adolescent en reportant son attention sur sa mère.

- Tu peux te lever ?

- Oui... je pense.

- Viens, je vais te préparer à manger. Ou bien, tu veux que je t'amène quelque chose dans ta chambre ?

- Oui, je veux bien.

- Bien. A tout de suite.

En passant à côté de Kaoru, le femme tenta de le faire sortir, cependant, il était clair qu'il ne voulait pas partir. Pas tout de suite. Après que la mère de Shinji soit sortit, les deux garçons se regardèrent de longues minutes sans échanger un mot. Puis, Kaoru se rapprocha et s'assit sur le lit.

- Ikari... je... je suis désolé, je...

Le regard noir que lui lança son vis-à-vis le coupa. 

- Qu'y a t-il ? Demanda t-il.

- J'en ai assez ! 

- Assez ? Mais assez de quoi ?

- De me retrouver dans un monde différent à chaque fois que je perds connaissance. J'en ai assez de ne pas savoir ce qui est vrai et ce qui ne l'est pas. J'en ai assez de ne jamais savoir qu'elle attitude je dois avoir. Et surtout, surtout, j'en ai assez que tu m'appelle "Ikari" ! 

- Mais...

- Je t'ai bien entendu avant que je ne m'évanouisse la dernière fois. Tu m'as appelé "Shinji". Je suis sûr de t'avoir entendu m'appeler par mon prénom.

- C'est vrai, mais...

- Continue à le faire, s'il te plait.

Shinji qui avait quasiment crié l'instant d'avant venait de se calmer. Kaoru le regarda un instant avant d'hocher la tête.

- Merci. Shinji le gratifia d'un sourire.

- Shinji, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Oui, quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas compri, c'est quoi cette histoire de "monde" ?

L'adolescent hésita, puis finit par baisser les yeux.

- Je... je n'ai pas envie d'en parler...

- Même pas à moi ? Demanda l'autre garçon en se rapprochant.

- N... non... je...

- Ne te force pas. Si tu n'as pas envie de m'en parler tout de suite, je comprendrais. Mais promets moi que tu m'en parleras plus tard. 

Shinji ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de relever les yeux sur le jeune homme assis à côté de lui. Celui-ci lui sourit. 

- Au fait, Kaoru, pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- Parce que je m'inquiétais... c'est normal, tu t'es évanoui alors que nous étions ensemble. Je voulais savoir comment tu allais. 

- Merci. Mais, tu sais, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Shinji s'arrêta. Pourquoi avait-il pensé « pas comme la dernière fois ? » Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

- Shinji. J'ai eu si peur de te perdre encore une fois.

Le jeune homme n'eu même pas le temps de se remettre de la surprise que lui inspirait le dernière phrase de Kaoru, qu'un surprise encore plus grande le marqua. Kaoru venait de le prendre dans ses bras.

- Que...

- Shinji, tu m'as tellement manqué.

Kaoru serrait de plus en plus fort le jeune homme dans ses bras. Comme s'il avait craint qu'on ne le sépare de celui-ci. Cette situation fit rougir Shinji plus qu'il n'avait jamais rougit. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. 

- Heu... Kaoru... je...

L'adolescent sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Aussitôt, il libéra Shinji de son étreinte. Ce dernier fut surprit de voir que son ami était sans doute aussi rouge que lui. 

- Je suis désolé. Dit Kaoru avant de se relever et de sortir de la chambre.

Shinji le regarda partir sans tenter quoique se soit pour le retenir. Lorsque sa mère arriva quelques minutes plus tard, un plateau garnit de différents aliments, il la remercia d'un sourire, mangea rapidement juste de quoi ne pas avoir faim durant la nuit. Puis, il se coucha, en repensant à la sensation que lui avait produit le fait d'être dans les bras de Kaoru.

« Kaoru » Murmura t-il dans son sommeil.

****

Fin du troisième chapitre

A suivre...

Chapitre commencé le 13 octobre 2002 et achevé le 05 novembre 2002

Alors? Vous aimez? Dites-le moi s'il vous plait! 


	4. chapitre 4

Auteur : Naëlle  
**Mail :** naelle@lartisan.net  
Page Perso :   
**Base :** Evangélion  
**Discaimer : **Toujours la même chose, les personnages d'Evangélion ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils sont la propriété de leur créateur   
**Spoilers : **Tous les épisodes de la série, mais surtout le 24 !  
**Titre :** Le choix d'un avenir _ou _Entre deux mondes.  
**Genre :** Univers alternatif, sérieux et peut-être un peu shonen-ai.  
**Remarque :** Sachez avant tout que je n'ai pas vraiment accroché avec la série alors, allez savoir pourquoi j'écris une fic dessus ^_^; J'ai commencé à écrire cette fic sans vraiment savoir où j'allais, mais maintenant, je commence à savoir à peu près.   
**Remerciements :** Comme toujours, mes copines de japonais ont droit à mes remerciements. Elles sont tellement gentilles ! Alors, donc merci à Martine, Mélanie et Anne (qui à chaque fois me corrige ! Vous pouvez la remercier !).   
Je remercie aussi mes autres premiers lecteurs qui me disent ce qu'ils pensent de ce que j'écris et qui me donne leur avis. Alors, merci à Lucie, France et Jeremy.   
Mais, je remercie tout particulièrement Minako (je vous conseille ses fics d'ailleurs !) qui m'a donné des idées pour le titre et j'ai d'ailleurs pioché dedans ! Merci beaucoup !

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors, voilà un nouveau chapitre de ma fic sur Evangélion ! Je vous remercie pour les review, et je tiens à m'éxcuser de ne pas avoir répondu à tout le monde! Mais je vais le faire. Par contre, pour ceux qui aurait les mêmes critiques à me faire que Scura, je vais carrément répondre ici... j'espère que ça ne dérange personne et si c'est le cas, ben j'enleverra ça et j'enverrai de nouveau le chapitre! 

L'histoire me parait toujours aussi confuse, je ne vois pas trop où ça va. Il serait peut-être bien que tu étoffes quelque peu tes descriptions, non? Le style semblerait moins sec.  
Alors, pour commencer, c'était mon but de faire une histoire qui peut sembler confuse au premier abord. De plus, il m'avait semblé que mes lecteurs aimaient bien être un peu perdu entre les deux 'mondes'. Pour ce qui est de mon style "sec", je dois avouer, que malheureusement... hé bien, c'est mon style. Je crois qu'on le retrouve dans toutes mes fics et, je suis désolée, mais je n'arrive pas vraiment à m'en défaire. De plus, je pense que tu l'auras remarqué, je privilégie au maximum les diaologues... ce n'est pas forcément ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, mais je pensais que ça plaisait plus que si je faisais de longue phrase de transitions, par exemple au moment où Shinji passe d'un monde à un autre. Je préfère que le personnage qui se trouve à côté de lui à ce moment là dise quelque chose, plutôt que décrire ce qui se passe très précisement. 

  
De plus, vu la brièveté des chapitres, l'histoire n'a pas encore beaucoup évolué. Tout ce que j'ai compris, c'est que Shinji navigue entre deux mondes.  
C'est vrai que mes chapitres sont très courts et j'en suis totalement consciente. Cependant, étant donné que j'écris très lentement, j'ai décidé d'écrire une histoire où je ne passerai pas des mois et des mois à écrire un chapitre. Et je te l'accorde, l'histoire n'a pas beaucoup avancé. Mais en fait, la question de départ est surtout de savoir lequel de ces deux mondes est le vrai !

  
Autre chose qui me gène quelque peu, c'est que les personnages se sont plutôt éloigné des canons d'Evangelion. Leurs réactions sont pour le moins atypiques par rapport à leur psychologie dans la série. J'ai l'impression de ne pas les reconnaître. Par exemple Shinji se mettant en colère contre Kaoru, Rei prenant une initiative lui permettant d'échapper à l'autorité...  
Alors là, tu m'étonnes un peu. C'est vrai que j'ai fait évoluer les persos, mais au départ, j'ai pourtant l'impression de leur avoir donné la même psychologie (ou presque) que dans la série. Mais c'est vrai, j'ai très vite fait évoluer leur personnalité. Par exemple, je ne voulais pas Shinji passe son temps à se lamanter sur son sort comme dans la série et c'est pour ça que je l'ai mis dans un environnement où il était obligé de changer. Pareil pour Rei. En fait, c'est surtout après avoir survolle les manga que je me suis rendu compte que je pourrais la faire "réagir". Et je pense que tu as dû le remarquer, mais au début, elle est décrite comme on la voit dans l'histoire de départ.

  
Tout ceci me semble quelque peu trahir l'esprit du dessin animé originel.  
C'est vrai, par ma fic, je trahi l'esprit de l'anime et je suis bien d'accord. Mais comme je l'ai dit au départ, je n'ai pas spécialement accroché avec cette série, notamment à cause de Shinji qui n'arrivait pas à sortir de sa coquille.

Dernière critique, je ne saurais trop te conseiller de faire attention au choix des mots que tu emploies. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de voix "robotique" par exemple...  
Ben moi, j'ai djà entendu ça, et surtout, je trouvais que ça reflettait exactement le voix de Rei et surtout son caractère. Mais, je n'ai pas la prétention d'être un grand écrivain (je n'aime pas mettre "écrivain" au féminin!), et il est vrai que je fais beaucoup d'erreur.

  
Ne voies pas dans ces remarques une volonté de rabaisser ton travail, mais plutôt un encouragement à l'améliorer.  
Mais non, je ne l'avais pas vu dans ce sens là! De plus, je trouve très bien de ta part d'avoir été franche. Je vais tenter d'améliorer certains points.

Avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre, je remercie donc Scura, Ptite fleur la fée, J-Chan et Fumsek2. 

Le choix d'un avenir ou** entre deux mondes**

CHAPITRE 4****

- Tu as vu l'heure ?

- Oui, désolé.

- Je te préviens, si c'est pour passer ton temps dehors, tu retournes chez ta mère.

- Je...

- Le ménage t'attend !

Le jeune homme esquissa. Il regarda la pendule murale. Ce n'était pas encore ce soir qu'il pourrait dormir tôt. Mais c'est lui qui avait choisi.

*~*~*~*

- Mais tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Mais oui. Cesse de t'inquiéter comme ça. Je vais très bien.

- Mais... 

La jeune fille s'arrêta. Comme son ami pouvait-il prétendre aller bien alors qu'il passait son temps à s'évanouir ? 

- Asuka, je t'assure que je vais très bien.

- Mais oui, bien sûr. Lui répondit l'adolescente en soupirant.

Shinji sourit pour tenter de la rassurer, mais rien n'y faisait. Puis, il regarda les trois autres adolescents assis à la même table. Ils étaient très concentrés sur leurs livres respectifs. 

- Toji ?

- Mmm ?

- Tu trouves quoi pour la question cinq ?

- Vingt-trois.

- Et toi ? Demanda Kensuke en se tournant vers Rei.

- Vingt-trois. Répondit la jeune fille sans relever le tête.

- Et toi ? Demanda soudain Asuka en voyant l'air perdu du garçon.

- Quinze.

- C'est faux.

- Oui, merci, je m'en doute.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

- Oui, merci.

Shinji regarda Asuka se lever et aller s'asseoir sur la chaise voisine de Kensuke. Il avait toujours autant de mal à s'y faire. Asuka qui proposait son aide comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, c'était... déroutant. Surtout que cela n'avait même pas l'air d'étonner les autres. C'était la preuve que c'était habituel.

- Au fait Shinji, tu ne travailles pas avec Nagisa aujourd'hui ?

- Non. Il n'est pas venu à l'école aujourd'hui.

Les deux jeunes filles présentes échangèrent un regard que Shinji ne comprit pas. Il avait dû rater quelque chose, mais quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demande t-il.

- Rien. Lui répondit automatiquement Asuka.

- Je dois vous laisser. Leur annonça alors Rei en se levant tout en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac.

- Déjà ? Demanda Toji en levant les yeux de son livre pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait ouvert.

- Oui, j'ai quelque chose à faire. A demain.

La jeune fille leur fit un petit signe de la main avant de franchir la porte de la maison des Ikari. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Interrogea Shinji.

Les trois adolescents toujours présents firent comme s'ils n'avaient pas entendu et reprirent leurs études respectives.

*~*~*~*

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il eut la surprise de se trouver face à face avec une Rei passablement énervée.

- Oui ? Que veux-tu ?

- J'ai cru que tu étais reparti.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda le garçon avant de se pousser de l'encadrement de la porte et ainsi laisser un passage à la jeune fille.

- "Pourquoi ?" Tu oses me demander "pourquoi ?". Comme si tu ne le savais pas !

Seul le silence répondit à l'adolescente.  


- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu en cours aujourd'hui ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Les examens sont dans moins de deux semaines.

- Et alors ?

- Ikari a encore beaucoup de lacunes.

- Oui, et alors ?

- C'est toi qui es censé le faire réviser.

- De toute façon, je doute qu'il réussisse aux examens.

- Je vois... Murmura alors Rei.

- Tu vois quoi ?

- Je vois que tu ne lui fais pas confiance.

- Mais... je... pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Je lui fais confiance.

- On ne dirait pas !

- Ecoute...

- Non, toi écoute-moi ! Shinji Ikari est mon ami. Et contrairement à ce qu'il a l'air de penser, il a pas mal d'amis qui veulent le protéger. Et je te préviens, cette fois-ci, je ne te laisserais pas lui faire le moindre mal.

- Ce n'est pas mon intention.

- C'est aussi ce que tu m'avais dit la dernière fois.

Kaoru baissa la tête. Pourquoi Rei était-elle là ? Certainement pour lui reparler encore le passé. Pourtant, il n'avait rien fait.

- Ce qui est fait est fait. Ajouta t-elle. C'est le présent qui compte à présent. Si tu veux repartir, c'est ton problème, mais alors évite de faire n'importe quoi !

- Ayanami.

- Oui ?

- Où est Shinji ?

- Chez lui. Nous étions en train de réviser. Cependant, il ne fait pas grand chose.

- J'y vais.

La jeune fille sourit. 

*~*~*~*

- Bon, ben on y va.

- Mais...

Shinji regardait tour à tour ses amis ranger leurs affaires et Kaoru debout près de la table.

- A demain ! Cria Asuka avant de refermer la porte sur ses deux amis.

- A demain. Lui répondit machinalement Shinji.

Puis, il se tourna vers Kaoru. Celui-ci lui sourit avant de s'asseoir et de prendre un manuel.

- On y va ? Demanda t-il lorsqu'il s'aperçu que Shinji ne semblait pas avoir comprit qu'il était là pour le faire réviser.

- Heu... oui.

- Bien alors...

- Kaoru ?

- Oui ?

- Je... suis content que tu sois là... J'étais inquiet ce matin quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas en cours. J'ai cru que tu étais malade, et...

- Je vais bien ! Coupa soudain Kaoru. 

Shinji le regarda un peu perdu.

- Désolé. S'excusa alors son ami.

*~*~*~* 

- Je pense que ça ira pour ce soir.

Shinji approuva en étouffant un bâillement. 

« Maman n'est pas rentrée. » Pensa Shinji. Il avait du mal à la comprendre. Elle n'était pratiquement jamais là alors qu'elle semblait pourtant craindre un nouveau coma pour lui. Quand à son père, il ne s'étonna même pas qu'il ne soit pas là. C'était habituel.

- Shinji ?

- Heu... oui ?

- A quoi penses-tu ?

- Maman n'est pas encore rentrée et je pense qu'elle ne rentrera pas ce soir.

- Ca t'embête ?

- Oui. C'est ma mère, c'est normal. 

- Oui, bien sûr.

- En plus... je n'aime pas trop dormir quand je suis seul dans la maison.

- Tu veux que je reste ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu veux que je reste ? Répéta Kaoru.

- Heu... si... si tu veux.

- Shinji, de quoi as-tu peur ?

Shinji ne répondit pas. De toute façon, il ne savait pas quoi répondre. La seule chose dont il était sûr à ce moment, c'est que le fait d'entendre Kaoru l'appeler par son prénom lui faisait vraiment plaisir.

- Bon, tu veux prendre ta douche tout de suite ou je peux y aller ?

- Vas-y, répondit Shinji sans même réfléchir. 

Tout était si étrange. Le Kaoru qu'il avait près de lui ressemblait à celui qu'il connaissait dans l'autre monde et en même temps, il était entièrement différent. En fait, tout était réellement différent tout en étant semblable. Cependant, dans ce monde, il se sentait protégé et entouré, alors que dans l'autre, il ne ressentait rien de semblable. C'était lui qui cherchait à protéger les autres. Il s'y était souvent très mal pris, cependant, c'est ce qu'il s'était efforcé de faire depuis la première fois où il avait piloté une EVA. La toute première fois qu'il était monté à bord de l'une d'entre elle, cela avait été pour protéger Rei d'une certaine façon. Et à présent, il voulait retrouver Asuka. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve pour pouvoir la protéger. « Asuka...», murmura t-il. Comment faire pour la retrouver ? Mais pourquoi pensait-il à cela ? Il n'avait aucune intention de "retourner" dans l'autre monde. Non, il ne voulait pas. Mais pourtant, s'il s'évanouissait, c'est ce qui se produirait. Que pouvait-il faire pour ne pas y "retourner" ? Il ne savait pas. 

- Shinji ?

L'interpellé se retourna. Kaoru était à côté de lui, une serviette enroulé autour de lui.

- Excuse-moi, reprit-il, tu peux me prêter quelque chose pour dormir ?

Shinji se leva pour aller lui chercher quelque chose. 

Lorsqu'il fut devant son armoire, il se demanda quel pyjama il pourrait lui passer. Il en fallait un qui lui soit un peu grand. C'est alors que sans réfléchir, il ouvrit un tiroir situé en bas de son armoire et en sortit un pyjama. Celui-ci ne lui appartenait pas, il en était sûr. Il était à Kaoru, il en était sûr aussi. Mais pourquoi un vêtement de Kaoru se trouvait-il dans sa chambre ? Shinji fit un effort pour se souvenir, mais c'était inutile, il n'y arrivait pas. Il regarda le vêtement de lui un peu plus longuement.

- Je vais le laisser ici, comme ça, la prochaine fois, j'en aurais un.

- Merci.

Ces souvenir lui appartenait. Il en était sûr. Kaoru avait donc déjà dormis chez lui. Mais pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit ? Il fallait qu'il lui demande. Shinji se retourna, mais sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre, Kaoru le regardait, ou plutôt regardait le pyjama qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

- Tu te souviens ? Finit-il par articuler.

- Quoi ? Je devrais me souvenir de quoi ?

- ...

- Je me souviens que tu as déjà dormis ici. Je devrais me souvenir d'autre chose ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi as-tu dormis ici ?

- Je suis ton ami. Tu sais, c'est assez banal qu'un ami dorme chez soi.

- Pourtant, tu ne m'as jamais dit que nous étions ami. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'avais pas envie. Tout en répondant, Kaoru prit le vêtement de nuit des mains de Shinji et commença à s'habiller. 

- Kaoru, qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

- Mais rien du tout. Pourquoi ?

- Je n'en peux plus de tout ces mensonges. Quelque soit le monde, tu me caches toujours quelque chose. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? 

- Shinji, calme-toi. Shin... ji ?

*~*&*~*

- Ikari ?

Shinji ouvrit péniblement les yeux. La lumière l'aveuglait. Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Quelque seconde avant, il était allongé sur le sol. Il se trouvait entre deux maisons. Rei, à ses côtés semblait soulagée. Mais, il ne voulait pas être dans ce monde. Non, il voulait rester avec Kaoru encore un peu. 

- Ikari ? Que se passe t-il ?

*&*~*&*

- Shinji... je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas.

L'adolescent ouvrit les yeux. Il était allongé par terre mais Kaoru avait une main sous sa tête. Il avait certainement dû le retenir au moment où il était tombé. 

- Shinji ? Ca va ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Ca va.

- Viens, je vais t'aider à te coucher.

- Oui heu Kaoru ? 

- Oui ?

- Tu dors où ?

- Comment ça ?

- Est-ce que tu dors dans la chambre d'ami ?

- Si tu veux. Avant, je dormais avec toi, mais il vaut mieux que je dorme ailleurs.

- Pourquoi ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Et commençait à sortir de la chambre de la chambre lorsque Shinji le rappela.

- Kaoru, tu ne veux pas rester ?

- Tu as envie que je reste ?

- Oui.

A suivre...

Fin du quatrième chapitre

Chapitre commencé le 12 novembre 2002 et achevé le 16 novembre 2002

Alors? Comment était-il ce chapitre? Bien? Pas mal? Pas terrible? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, ça me fait tellement plaisir ^_^


	5. chapitre 5

Auteur: Naëlle  
**Mail:** naelle@lartisan.net  
**Base:** Evangélion  
**Discaimer: **Toujours la même chose, les personnages d'Evangélion ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils sont la propriété de leur créateur   
**Spoilers: **Tous les épisodes de la série, mais surtout le 24 !  
**Titre:** Le choix d'un avenir _ou _Entre deux mondes.  
**Genre:** Univers alternatif, sérieux et peut-être un peu shonen-ai.  
**Remarque:** Sachez avant tout que je n'ai pas vraiment accroché avec la série alors, allez savoir pourquoi j'écris une fic dessus ^_^; J'ai commencé à écrire cette fic sans vraiment savoir où j'allais, mais maintenant, je commence à savoir à peu près.   
**Remerciements :** Comme toujours, mes copines de japonais ont droit à mes remerciements. Elles sont tellement gentilles ! Alors, donc merci à Martine, Mélanie et Anne (qui à chaque fois me corrige ! Vous pouvez la remercier !).   
Je remercie aussi mes autres premiers lecteurs qui me disent ce qu'ils pensent de ce que j'écris et qui me donne leur avis. Alors, merci à France et Jeremy.   
Mais, je remercie tout particulièrement Minako (je vous conseille ses fics d'ailleurs !) qui m'a donné des idées pour le titre et j'ai d'ailleurs pioché dedans ! Merci beaucoup !

Au départ, j'ai écris ce chapitre et la fin du précédent pour faire plaisir à Jeremy ! Mais si, c'est vrai... je ne suis même pas sûre de lui avoir dit, mais bon... 

Je remercie ceux et celles qui m'ont fait par de leurs impressions ^_^ Continuez comme ça, ça me fait trooop plaisir !

Le choix d'un avenir ou **Entre deux mondes   
**

CHAPITRE 5

- Alors ?

Shinji se retourna légèrement vers le garçon couché à côté de lui dans le lit.

- Alors quoi ?

- Je pensais que tu avais envie de me parler. Ce n'est pas pour me parler que tu m'as demandé de dormir avec toi ?

- Non. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de parler.

- Bien, alors dormons.

Kaoru se retourna de l'autre côté. Shinji regarda un moment le dos de son ami. Il avait déjà vécu une situation quasi-similaire dans « l'autre monde ». Cependant, dans ce qu'il avait à présent l'habitude d'appeler le « monde des Eva », Kaoru savait précisément ce qu'il voulait. 

- Kaoru ?

- Mmm

- Tu dors ?

Un léger rire se fit entendre. 

- Non, et puis, même si je dormais, tu m'aurais réveillé.

- Je suis désolé.

- Arrête de t'excuser sans cesse. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le jeune homme se retourna afin de pouvoir faire face à son ami. Il lui sourit, mais dans la pénombre, il n'était pas vraiment sûr que ce dernier puisse le voir.

- J'aimerais que tu me parles de mon passé.

- Tu sais, je ne suis peut-être pas la personne la plus à même de te parler de cela. Je pense que tes parents le pourraient mieux.

- Je sais mais ils ne sont jamais là. Et puis, j'ai l'impression que tu me connais bien.

Shinji s'étonna lui-même. Jusque là, il n'avait jamais directement demandé qu'on lui parle de sa vie avant son coma. Il avait l'impression de faire un nouveau pas dans ce « monde ». Il avait l'impression de peu à peu l'accepter.

Kaoru soupira. 

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Je ne sais pas en fait. Ça fait longtemps qu'on se connaît ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ma réponse va t'aider dans la recherche de tes souvenirs.

- Mais Kaoru

- Ça fait deux ans.

- Et Asuka et Ayanami ? 

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Ça fait longtemps que je les connais ?

- Tu connais Asuka depuis toujours il me semble. Je suis sûr en tout cas que vous étiez en primaire ensemble. Quand à Ayanami, ça doit faire trois ans que tu la connais. 

- Ça me fait bizarre.

- Quoi ?

- De savoir que je connais Asuka depuis si longtemps. Et Rei Ayanami, et toi, ça fait aussi un petit moment.

- Mais en définitive, ça ne change pas grand-chose.

- Kaoru ?

- Oui ?

- Je viens de penser à quelque chose. Tu n'as pas téléphoné chez toi pour prévenir que tu ne rentrais pas ce soir.

- Il n'y a personne.

- Quoi ?

- Mon père est en voyage.

- Et ta mère.

- Elle n'est pas ici. Elle est en angleterre. 

- Je suis censé le savoir, non ?

- Oui.

- 

- Cependant cependant, je préfère que tu ne te souviennes pas de ce genre de chose.

Shinji voulait demander à son ami pourquoi il disait cela, mais il ne le fit pas. Il s'installa sur le dos.

- Parfois, je me demande si mes parents se rendent vraiment compte que j'existe.

- Ce sont tes parents, et ils t'aiment.

- Oui tu as sûrement raison

- Shinji ?

- Oui ?

- Tu n'as toujours pas envie de me parler de cette histoire de « monde » ?

- Non, pas maintenant.

- Très bien. 

- Tu crois que maman va rentrer ce soir ?

- Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ?

- Je n'arrive pas à m'habituer à la solitude. Pourtant, elle et moi, nous nous connaissons bien. Nous sommes tellement proche tous les deux.

- Shinji

L'adolescent fit un effort pour ne pas laisser ses larmes franchir la barrière de ses paupières. Il ne voulait pas que Kaoru le voit pleurer. Cependant, il n'y parvint pas.

- Shinji ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Kaoru se redressa dans le lit. Il passa une main sur la joue de son ami et s'aperçut que celle-ci était humide.

- Shinji ? Mais, tu pleures ? 

- 

- Shinji

Kaoru passa sa main dans les cheveux de son ami. Ce contact aurait dû apaiser le jeune homme, mais celui-ci eu l'impression d'être pris en pitié. 

- Laisse-moi !

- Shinji ?

- Laisse-moi ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié !

- Mais, tu dis n'importe quoi.

- Laisse-moi.

Kaoru se recoucha et commença à vouloir s'endormir. 

- Kaoru ?

- 

- Pardon.

Kaoru ne répondit pas mais pris la main de son ami dans la sienne. En sentant ce contact, Shinji eut l'impression d'être revenu dans « l'autre monde ». Celui dans lequel Kaoru avait pris sa main dans les bains. 

- Shinji ?

- Heu oui ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureux. Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Tu as l'impression que personne autour de toi ne peut te comprendre. Pourtant, si tu voulais bien ouvrir les yeux, tu verrais qu'il y a autour de toi beaucoup de personnes qui veulent t'aider, t'écouter et qui t'aiment.

- Toi par exemple ?

Shinji s'étrangla. Il ne voulait pas dire ça à haute voix. Il sentit la main de Kaoru trembler dans la sienne.

- Oui comme moi

- 

- 

- Kaoru ?

- Oui ?

- Merci. Merci d'être là.

Kaoru sourit et resserra un peu plus sa prise sur la main de son ami avant de s'endormir.

*~*~*~*

Le regard de la jeune fille ne laissait aucun doute quand à la nature de ses pensées. Cependant, elle ne fit aucun commentaire. 

- On mange tous ensemble ? Demanda Shinji alors que Kaoru se dirigeait vers sa salle de cours.

- Je ne sais pas. De toute façon, on se voit cet après-midi pour tes révisions. 

Shinji regarda son ami s'éloigner avant de s'apercevoir que ses deux amies le regardaient avec beaucoup d'insistance.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il a dormi chez toi ? Demanda Asuka une lueur de reproche dans les yeux.

- Oui, pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?

- Non, aucun. 

- Allons-y. Nous allons être en retard. Annonça soudain Rei.

*~*~*~*

- Shinji, arrête un peu de soupirer. Si notre compagnie te déplait tant que ça, dis-le !

- Mais non, pas du tout. Au fait, où est Rei ? 

Les trois jeunes assis à la même table que Shinji se consultèrent du regard.

- Bon, je vais aller me resservir en légumes. Annonça Toji.

- Je t'accompagne. Dit Kenzuke en se levant.

- Lâcheurs. Siffla Asuka en les regardant partir.

Shinji soupira une nouvelle fois.

- Shinji ! 

- Oui ?

- Je t'en prie, arrête de soupirer. C'est vraiment exaspérant.

- J'arrêterai peut-être si quelqu'un me répondait de temps en temps.

- Tu exagères, on a peut-être le droit de ne pas forcément répondre à toutes tes questions.

- Le problème, c'est que vous ne répondez à rien du tout.

- Ha, voilà Rei qui revient avec Nagisa Shinji ?

Le garçon n'entendait même pas son amie. Il se sentait sombrer dans l'inconscience encore une fois. 

- SHINJI !!!!!!!! La voix d'Asuka lui parvint de très loin alors qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques pas de lui.

*~*&*~*

- Ikari ? 

La jeune fille se releva. Elle venait d'appliquer une compresse humide sur le front de l'adolescent. 

- Ayanami ?

- Oui.

Shinji se releva à moitié. Il était allongé sur un lit. Il regarda autour de lui. Ce lieu lui était inconnu. 

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Alors ? Notre belle au bois dormant est réveillée ?

Une femme entra dans la chambre en riant. 

- Ikari, voici madame Koshima.

- Enchanté madame. Je m'appelle Shinji Ikari.

- Oui, je sais, Rei me l'a déjà dit. Alors, Shinji, comment te sens-tu ?

- Ça va. Merci.

- Je vais aller te chercher quelque chose à manger. 

Madame Koshima sortit de la chambre. 

- Ayanami, qu'est qu'on fait là ?

- Tu t'es évanouie, et madame Koshima est passée dans la ruelle dans laquelle nous étions. 

- Elle va peut-être prévenir les autres que nous sommes ici.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix.

- Comment ça ? Elle t'a menacée ?

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, Shinji eu l'impression que la jeune fille allait rire. Cependant, elle ne le fit pas et se contenta de sourire.

- Non. Mais tu allais mal. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un nous vienne en aide.

- C'est vrai, tu as raison.

Shinji adressa un sourire à la jeune fille. 

- Et voilà ! Madame Koshima entra de nouveau dans la chambre et posa un plateau garni de nourriture sur les genoux de Shinji. 

- Merci beaucoup. 

Shinji mangea en silence. « Je suis encore dans le monde des Eva' pourquoi ? Je voulais rester avec les autres. Dans l'autre monde'. »

- Ikari ? Ça ne pas ?

- Si, ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas.

**__**

_Fin du cinquième chapitre_

A suivre...

Chapitre commencé et achevé le 07 décembre 2002

Alors, des petits commentaires sur ce nouveau chapitre ? S'il vous plait !!!!!!


	6. chapitre 6

Auteur: Naëlle  
**Mail:** naelle@lartisan.net  
**Base:** Evangélion  
**Discaimer: **Toujours la même chose, les personnages d'Evangélion ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils sont la propriété de leur créateur…   
**Spoilers: **Tous les épisodes de la série, mais surtout le 24 !  
**Titre:** Le choix d'un avenir _ou _Entre deux mondes.  
**Genre:** Univers alternatif, sérieux et peut-être un peu shonen-ai... bon, maintenant, on va dire que ça devient vraiment shonen-ai !  
**Remarque:** Sachez avant tout que je n'ai pas vraiment accroché avec la série… alors, allez savoir pourquoi j'écris une fic dessus… ^_^; J'ai commencé à écrire cette fic sans vraiment savoir où j'allais, mais maintenant, je commence à savoir à peu près.   
**Remerciements :** Comme toujours, mes copines de japonais ont droit à mes remerciements. Elles sont tellement gentilles ! Alors, donc merci à Martine, Mélanie et Anne (qui à chaque fois me corrige ! Vous pouvez la remercier !).   
Je remercie aussi mes autres premiers lecteurs qui me disent ce qu'ils pensent de ce que j'écris et qui me donne leur avis. Alors, merci à France et Jeremy.   
Mais, je remercie tout particulièrement Minako (je vous conseille ses fics d'ailleurs !) qui m'a donné des idées pour le titre et j'ai d'ailleurs pioché dedans ! Merci beaucoup !

Ca y est, je peux ENFIN mettre mon chapitre 6 en ligne ! J'avoue que je n'aurais pas vraiment fait un effort si J-chan ne m'avait pas demandé la suite avec insistance ! Vous pouvez donc le remercier !

Mais dites-moi, il ne vous a pas plût mon chapitre 5 ? J'avais pourtant l'impression qu'il n'était pas trop mal... surtout qu'on voit quand même pas mal Kaoru.

Je vais peut-être vous laisser lire... allez-y ^_^

**Le choix d'un avenir **ou **Entre deux mondes   
  
**

CHAPITRE 6

- Ikari ?

Shinji releva la tête en entendant sa compagne l'appeler.

- Oui ?

- Qu'allons-nous faire ?

- Je ne comprends pas. Nous allons chercher Asuka. C'est bien ce qui était prévu.

- Oui, mais...

- « Mais » ? 

- Avec toi qui t'évanouis tout le temps, allons-nous y arriver ?

Shinji ne répondit pas et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre.

*&*&*&*

- Merci pour tout. 

Rei et Shinji saluèrent madame Koshima avant de prendre congé d'elle. La femme les regarda partir en les saluant de la main aussi longtemps qu'elle put les voir. Ils avaient décidé de partir tous les deux ce matin, et bien qu'elle ait essayé de les faire changer d'avis, rien n'y avait fait. 

- Ikari ? 

Ce n'est que plusieurs minutes après leur départ, qu'une fois de plus Rei se décida à rompre le silence.

- Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il Ayanami ?

- Nous aurions pu rester encore un peu chez madame Koshima. Pourquoi sommes-nous partis si vite ?

- Parce que mon père doit nous faire chercher et que je ne veux pas être retrouvé.

Rei hocha la tête et les deux amis poursuivirent leur chemin. 

Shinji était tout à fait conscient qu'ils cherchaient Asuka à tâtons. Rei lui avait dit qu'elle ne savait pas où était Asuka, et il lui faisait confiance. 

- Ayanami ?

- Oui ?

- Dis-moi, tu n'es pas un peu malheureuse d'être loin de mon père ?

Rei le regarda un instant avant de répondre. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir jamais été heureuse… alors comment pourrais-je être malheureuse ? 

- On peut être malheureux sans avoir connu le bonheur… Lui répondit tristement Shinji. 

La jeune fille lui adressa un triste sourire. 

« Où es-tu Asuka ? » Cette question revenait sans cesse dans la tête de Shinji. Il voulait retrouver Asuka. Il le voulait vraiment. Cependant, une autre personne obsédait sans cesse ses pensées. Mais pour l'instant, il lui était impossible de revoir cette personne. Elle n'était pas dans ce 'monde'. 

- Ikari ?

- Oui ?

- Dis-moi, avant de retrouver ton père, quels étaient tes projets d'avenir ?

Shinji regarda son amie incrédule. L'entendre autant parler était déjà très étonnant en soi, mais l'entendre posé une telle question était encore plus surprenant. 

- Je ne comprends pas vraiment… que veux-tu savoir ?

- Juste ce que tu rêvais de faire après tes études. Ton rêve.

- Je… je n'en avais pas… Shinji repensa soudain à quelque chose. Ho non ! Mes examens ! Ils commencent dans dix jours ! 

- Pardon ? Rei regardait l'adolescent à côté d'elle comme s'il avait perdu la raison. Mais que racontait-il ? Ils n'étaient pas retournés à l'école depuis plusieurs mois à présent.

« Kaoru et les autres doivent s'inquiéter… »

- Ikari ?

La jeune fille s'aperçut très vite à la teinte livide que venait de prendre le visage de son ami qu'une fois de plus, il allait partir loin d'elle. Le seul contact qu'eut l'adolescent avant de s'évanouir fut la main de Rei sous sa nuque afin que sa tête ne heurte pas le sol. Cependant, il était déjà loin d'elle lorsqu'une larme coula le long de la joue de la jeune fille. Il ne l'entendit pas non plus lui murmurer « ne m'abandonne pas… ».

*&*~*&*

Shinji ouvrit les yeux. Il était seul et il se trouvait dans sa chambre. Il sourit en se rendant compte qu'il commençait à s'habituer à ce genre de changement de 'monde'. Il se leva de son lit et sortit de sa chambre. Il s'aperçut qu'il était en pyjama et se demanda qui avait bien put le changer. 

Des bruits provenant de la cuisine lui indiquèrent qu'il n'était pas tout seul et un coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre du salon lui montra que la nuit venait juste de tomber à la teinte rouge qu'avait prit le ciel.

- Shinji ! Tu es enfin réveillé ! 

Asuka courut dans le salon et se jeta dans les bras de son ami. Celui-ci, déséquilibré, tomba sur le tapis. 

- Aïe…

- Heu… excuse-moi. Shinji, ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

- Non, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. Shinji rassura la jeune fille d'un sourire.

- Asuka, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Comment ça ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi ?

- Ha, hé bien comme quand tu t'es évanoui, Nagisa t'a ramené chez toi, après, Rei et moi nous sommes venues pour que tu ne sois pas tout seul eu moment où tu te réveillerais.

- Merci, c'est gentil.

- Mais non, c'est normal. C'est à ça que servent les amis.

L'adolescente lui sourit.

- Mais, et pour les cours ?

- Les cours ? Ha oui ! Nous y sommes allées et Nagisa est resté avec toi pendant ce temps là.

Shinji regarda son amie un peu perdu. Elle disait cela comme si le fait que Kaoru soit resté avec lui était normal. 

- Ha, Ikari, tu es réveillé. 

Rei passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte du salon. Elle sourit avant d'ajouter que le repas était prêt.

*~*~*~*

- C'était délicieux. Complimenta Shinji en finissant la dernière bouchée de son repas. Il venait de découvrir encore quelque chose sur la Rei de ce 'monde'. Elle faisait très bien la cuisine.

- Merci. Répondit l'adolescente en rosissant de plaisir sous le compliment. 

- Au fait, Shinji. - l'interpellé tourna la tête vers Asuka – Nous n'avons pas réussit à joindre tes parents… d'après ce qui m'a été dit à leur travail, ils sont en voyage. C'est la compagnie qui les a envoyés en mission, mais quand j'ai demandé qu'on me dise comment je pouvais les joindre, ils ont refusé de me répondre. Ce qui fait qu'ils ne sont pas au courant que tu t'es encore évanoui. 

- D'accord. Merci Asuka de t'être embêté pour moi comme ça.

- De rien… Hum… Dis-moi, Shinji…

- Quoi ?

- Tu vas dire à ta mère que tu es de nouveau tombé dans le coma ?

- … N… non, je ne pense pas. Ca risque de l'inquiéter.

Asuka ne répondit rien et Rei se leva pour commencer à débarrasser. 

*~*~*~*

- Rei ?

- Oui ?

- On fait quoi pour cette nuit ?

Tout en essuyant les assiettes, Asuka interrogeait son amie sur la marche à suivre.

- Je ne sais pas. Avoua alors cette dernière. On devrait peut-être téléphoner à Nagisa pour lui dire que Ikari s'est réveillé.

- Je l'avais complètement oublié celui là ! Oui, je vais l'appeler.

- Asuka ?

Les deux jeunes filles sursautèrent en voyant arriver leur ami en courant dans la cuisine.

- Heu… oui ?

- Tu as le numéro de téléphone de Kaoru ?

- Pourquoi ?

Shinji rougit légèrement avant de répondre maladroitement :

- Hé bien, il était là quand je me suis évanoui et tu m'as dit qu'il était même resté avec moi quand vous n'étiez pas là… je me suis donc dit… que je pourrais… enfin, que je devrais l'appeler pour le rassurer.

- Au cas où tu aurais oublié, je te signal que Toji et Kenzuke aussi était présent !

- Heu…

- Tu vas bien sûr les appeler aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Shinji détourna le regard. Il se sentait très mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant à ses deux amis qui devaient se faire beaucoup de mauvais sang à son sujet. Il sourit en se rendant compte que ce que lui avait dit Kaoru quelques jours auparavant lui semblait être vrai, car il ne doutait pas que ses deux amis s'inquiétaient pour lui. 

*~*~*~*

- Nagisa ! Attends s'il te plait.

Rei courut jusqu'au jeune homme. Celui-ci se retourna.

- Ayanami ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

La jeune fille s'arrêta à la hauteur de Kaoru.

- J'aimerais qu'on parle.

- Je t'écoute.

- Non, pas ici. Allons plutôt prendre quelque chose à boire. Ce sera mieux.

- C'est que… je suis un peu pressé… je dois aider Shinji…

- Je sais, mais ce ne sera pas très long.

Kaoru soupira mais suivit tout de même Rei.

Une fois installés, Rei se commanda du jus d'orange et Kaoru un coca. 

- Alors ? Le jeune homme ne cachait pas son impatience.

L'adolescente en face de lui fit tinter les glaçons dans son verre en remuant légèrement le liquide avec sa paille. 

- J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que tu comptes faire.

- A quel sujet ?

- Ne fais pas comme si tu ne comprenais pas. Tu sais très bien que je veux te parler de Ikari. 

Kaoru baissa les yeux vers son verre de jus de fruit et le regarda avec insistance avant de répondre plusieurs secondes plus tard.

- De quoi as-tu peur Ayanami ?

- De quoi j'ai peur ? J'ai peur que tu fasses souffrir Ikari. J'ai peur que tu joues avec lui. J'ai peur que tu ne sois pas sérieux et que tu le blesses. J'ai peur… de tout ce que tu pourrais faire à Ikari. Il est très fragile et tu le sais. 

Kaoru releva la tête et regarda son interlocutrice droit dans les yeux.

- Je ne joue pas et je ne ferai rien qui puisse faire du mal à Shinji. Maintenant, il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Excuse-moi.

Ceci dit, l'adolescent se leva et sortit du café laissant derrière lui une jeune fille qui ne savait plus trop que penser.

*~*~*~*

Lorsque la sonnette retentit, Shinji se leva d'un bond de sa chaise afin d'aller ouvrir.

- Ha, Kaoru, enfin… Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

- Désolé. 

Les deux garçons entrèrent dans la maison et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine comme à l'accoutumer. En voyant les livres de Shinji déjà étalés sur la table et un cahier ouvert sur lequel s'étalait des lignes écrites, Kaoru lui demanda :

- Tu as commencé à travailler tout seul ? 

- Oui, mais… quand tu n'es pas avec moi, ce n'est pas pareil. J'ai du mal à me concentrer.

- Tu sais, au moment des examens, je ne serais pas avec toi. 

Shinji ne dit rien et s'installa. 

*~*~*~*

- Shinji ?

- Oui ?

- Tu ne voudrais pas arrêter et qu'on mange ?

- Si, si tu veux. Répondit Shinji tout en regardant l'horloge murale de la cuisine. Celle-ci indiquait 20h15. Tu… tu restes cette nuit ? Demanda t-il ensuite timidement.

- Pourquoi ? Tes parents ne vont pas rentrer ?

- Non, maman m'a laissé un mot pour me dire qu'ils ne rentreraient pas pendant plusieurs jours. 

- D'accord, je reste. 

Shinji adressa un sourire à son ami. 

*~*~*~*

- Tu fais très bien la cuisine. C'est délicieux.

- Merci. Shinji espérait que le compliment de son ami ne le faisait pas trop rougir. Tu sais, annonça t-il pour penser à autre chose, quand Asuka et Ayanami était chez moi, c'est Ayanami qui a fait la cuisine. J'étais très étonné de voir comme elle cuisine bien. Je pensais qu'elle ne savait pas cuisiner.

Kaoru le regarda légèrement surpris.

- Shinji ?

- Oui ?

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Quoi ?

- Hé bien… comment te dire ? Le fait que tu ne te souviennes pas de certaines choses, ça je le sais, mais j'ai parfois l'impression que ta mémoire s'est altérée.

- Comment ça ? 

- A chaque fois que Ayanami et Asuka sont venues chez toi, c'est toujours Ayanami qui a fait la cuisine. Et tu es censé savoir qu'elle cuisine très bien. Alors, que tu ne te souviennes pas qu'elle cuisine bien, ça, je peux le comprendre. Mais que tu me dises que tu pensais qu'elle ne savait pas faire la cuisine, j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu me dis ça. C'est comme si… comme si… tu avais l'impression que Ayanami est une autre personne que celle que tu connais.

Shinji regardait Kaoru interdit. Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire. Devait-il parler à son ami de 'l'autre monde' ? Il ne savait plus du tout. Il avait peur que Kaoru ne le crois pas ou se moque de lui s'il lui parlait de ce monde avec les EVA qui pourtant était celui qu'il pensait être la réalité. 

- Shinji ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Dis-moi ce qui se passe.

- Je… ne sais pas… plus…

- Tu ne sais plus quoi ?

- Je ne sais plus où j'en suis… Je… 

Le plus simple serait peut-être de tout dire à Kaoru. Mais, si celui-ci ne le croyait pas ? S'il le traitait de fou ? Non, il ne voulait pas vivre ça. Il ne le supporterait pas. 

- Shinji ?

*~*&*~*

- Ikari ? 

**A suivre...**

**_ Fin du sixième chapitre_**

**__**

Chapitre commencé le 18 décembre 2002 et achevé le 23 janvier 2003

Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Des commentaires à me faire ? Ne vous gênez pas, ça me fera toujours plaisir ^_^

A la prochaine ! 


	7. chapitre 7

Auteur: Naëlle  
**Mail:** naelle@lartisan.net  
**Base:** Evangélion  
**Discaimer: **Toujours la même chose, les personnages d'Evangélion ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils sont la propriété de leur créateur   
**Spoilers: **Tous les épisodes de la série, mais surtout le 24 !  
**Titre:**   
**Genre:** Univers alternatif, sérieux et peut-être un peu shonen-ai.  
**Remarque:** Sachez avant tout que je n'ai pas vraiment accroché avec la série alors, allez savoir pourquoi j'écris une fic dessus ^_^; J'ai commencé à écrire cette fic sans vraiment savoir où j'allais, mais maintenant, je commence à savoir à peu près. 

Bonjour tout le monde ! Ca fait longtemps que j'aurais dû mettre se chapitre en ligne, mais, vous allez rire, je l'avais perdu ! Mais comme vous le voyez, je viens de le retrouver ! J'en profite d'ailleurs pour bien évidemment remercier ma petite Anne pour sa correction.   
Je remercie aussi tous ceux et celles qui me disent ce qu'ils pensent de ma fic. J'espère que vous aller apprécier ce nouveau chapitre et que vous me ferez part de vos commentaires !   
Merci d'avance ^_^  
(Au fait, J-chan, il y a un pb avec ton adresse ?). 

  


Le choix d'un avenir ou **Entre deux mondes   
**

CHAPITRE 7

- Ikari ?

Shinji ouvrit lentement les yeux sachant pertinemment qu'il avait de nouveau changé de monde'. Cette situation devenait de plus en plus habituelle. A côté de lui, Rei était accroupit. Elle ne semblait pas bien et Shinji chercha du regard la cause de son trouble. Lorsqu'il aperçut Misato près de l'adolescente, il comprit qu'ils avaient été retrouvés.

Un pâle sourire rassurant pour Rei apparut sur son visage. Cependant, cela ne changea pas grand-chose dans le cur de la jeune fille.

*&*&*&*

- Te rends tu compte de ce que vous avez fait ? Il aurait pu vous arriver n'importe quoi. Shinji ! Je te parle !

- Mais je vous écoute Misato.

La jeune femme se radoucit et se rapprocha de son jeune protégé. 

- Ecoute, reprit-elle. Je ne suis pas ton ennemie, mais il faut bien que tu comprennes que tu es toujours sous l'autorité de ton père.

- C'est normal, c'est mon père.

- Si tu en es conscient, dis-moi pourquoi tu es parti en emmenant Rei avec toi en plus.

- Je n'ai pas Je n'ai pas emmené Rei avec moi. C'est elle qui m'a rejoint. 

- Hum Misato ne semblait pas convaincu.

- Et si vous voulez vraiment savoir pourquoi je suis parti, c'est parce que je veux retrouver Asuka. Mais vous, vous savez sûrement où elle est.

- Non, je regrette. Je ne sais pas du tout.

- 

- Quoiqu'il en soit, tu ne quittes plus l'appartement sauf pour te rendre au centre.

- Si je comprends bien, je suis prisonnier.

Misato regarda le garçon comme si elle avait du mal à le reconnaître. Il est vrai que Shinji n'avait jamais eu une telle répartie, ou du moins, même s'il pensait certaines choses, il n'en faisait pas « profiter » son entourage.

- Non, tu n'es pas prisonnier. Tu es juste sous surveillance.

- Et Ayanami ? Vous allez la surveiller comme ça aussi ? 

- Je ne sais pas, c'est le commandant qui en décidera.

*&*&*&*

- Ayanami ? Comment vas-tu ?

- Ca va. Répondit la jeune fille machinalement.

- Ayanami ?

- Oui ? 

- Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour t'avoir entraîné dans cette histoire. A cause de moi

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. 

- Mais

- Je voulais aussi retrouver la deuxième élue.

Shinji cru déceler quelque chose de chaleureux dans la voix de son amie. 

- Merci. 

Rei lui lança un regard interrogateur. 

- « Merci » pourquoi ?

- Merci de te soucier du sort d'Asuka. Merci de m'avoir accompagné et merci aussi parce que tu es là.

Les joues de Shinji s'empourprèrent. Jamais encore il n'avait clairement exprimé ce qu'il ressentait. Mais quelle ne fût pas sa surprise lorsqu'il s'aperçut que les pommettes de la jeune fille avaient suivit la même teinte que les siennes.

- Heu Ayanami je

Rei ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase et s'en alla. 

*&*&*&*

- Rei. 

L'adolescente se retourna afin de faire face au commandant Ikari. 

- 

- Il faut qu'on parle tous les deux. 

- 

- Explique-moi ce qui t'a pris de partir. 

- 

- Pourquoi as-tu suivi mon fils ?

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Rei regarda quelqu'un droit dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi me poser une question dont vous connaissez pertinemment la réponse ? 

Le père de Shinji resta sans voix devant cette nouvelle facette que lui présentait Rei. Celle-ci profita de son étonnement pour continuer sa route.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle s'allongea à plat ventre sur le lit. Elle ne comprenait pas du tout les réactions qu'elle avait depuis quelque temps. Pourquoi avait-elle si peur à chaque évanouissement de Shinji. Pourquoi craignait-elle autant de le perdre qu'il parte loin d'elle. 

*&*&*&*

- Shinji ?

L'interpellé releva les yeux de son assiette et indiqua à Misato qu'il écoutait. Celle-ci reprit :

- Je trouve que tu as changé. 

- Ha ? Vous trouvez ? 

- Oui.

- En bien ou en mal ?

- Je ne saurais te le dire pour le moment.

- 

- Dis-moi la vérité, Shinji, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Shinji retourna à la contemplation de son repas et secoua négativement la tête. Pourquoi tout le monde le trouvait-il changé. Il n'avait pas changé. Ou peut-être si, un peu. Non, il ne savait plus. Il en venait à se demander qui il était lui-même.

- Shinji, j'aimerais vraiment t'aider à retrouver Asuka. Elle me manque beaucoup à moi aussi. 

- 

- Quel dommage qu'il y ait eu cette guerre. 

- Je n'aurais alors sans doute pas rencontré Asuka.

- Tu as raison. Mais peut-être seriez-vous tout de même allé dans la même école peut-être seriez-vous sortit ensemble peut-être Les paroles de la jeune femme étaient empreintes d'une profonde mélancolie. Oui, s'ils n'avaient pas eu à sa battre, la vie de ces enfants aurait pu être tellement différente.

Shinji venait de se lever. Elle venait de parler d'école. Il avait des examens à passer. Il voulait les passer. Il voulait rester avec Asuka et Rei l'année suivante. Il ne voulait pas décevoir Kaoru. Il l'avait tellement aidé et soutenu. Il avait négligé ses propres révisions pour lui. Il voulait passer ses examens et les réussir. Oui, il fallait qu'il les passe, qu'il

- Shinji ? Que

*&*~*&*

- Mmm

- Ha, enfin tu reviens à toi.

Kaoru affichait à présent un regard rassuré. 

- Kaoru ?

- Oui, je suis là. Le jeune homme aida son ami à se redresser dans son lit avant de rajouter : tu m'as fait terriblement peur encore une fois.

- Je suis je suis vraiment désolé pardon.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- 

- Shinji, je pense que je pense que tu devrais dire à tes parents ce qui t'arrive, et surtout, je pense qu'il faudrait qu'un médecin t'examine. Tu tu as peut-être quelque chose de quelque chose de grave. L'adolescent s'arrêta. Ce qu'il venait de dire lui était insupportable. Imaginer que Shinji puisse avoir « quelque chose de grave » comme il venait de le dire le terrorisait.

- Kaoru ?

- Oui ?

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Hein ? Heu je ne sais pas je suis tout le temps resté près de toi et je n'ai pas fait attention au temps qui passait. 

- Je suis désolé, je passe mon temps à t'embêter.

Kaoru lui sourit avant de répliquer :

- Ce qui m'embête, c'est que tu passes ton temps à t'excuser. 

- Je

- Ne dis rien. Lui dit Kaoru tout en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Kaoru ?

Le jeune homme serrait son ami dans ses bras et il enfouit sa tête sans le creux de son épaule avant de murmurer :

- Shinji si tu savais à quel point je tiens à toi je ne veux pas te perdre Shinji

- Kaoru ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Son ami ne répéta rien des mots qui venaient de franchir ses lèvres. Il n'en avait pas envie.

- Shinji ? Shin

La dernière syllabe se perdit au fond de la gorge d'Asuka. Celle-ci venait d'entrer dans la chambre de son ami, suivit de près par Rei et les deux filles semblaient incapables du moindre geste. Shinji et Kaoru se séparèrent.

- Asuka ? Que que fais-tu ici ?

- Je heu La jeune fille semblait incapable d'articuler un seul mot intelligible pour le moment. Elle ne quittait pas les deux garçons des yeux. Finalement, c'est Rei qui prit la parole. 

- Comme tu n'es pas venu en cours aujourd'hui, nous nous sommes inquiétées. Et lorsque nous avons sonné, personne n'a répondu alors, nous nous sommes permises d'entrer pour nous assurer que tu allais bien. 

Malgré son apparente tranquillité, Rei bouillonnait à l'intérieur. 

Shinji trouvait que ses deux amies devraient arrêter de le dévisager de la sorte, cependant, bien trop content de voir qu'elle s'était fait du soucie pour lui, il ne fit aucun commentaire. 

- Je je vais vous laisser Annonça soudain Kaoru se sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise en sentant le regard accusateur des deux jeunes filles.

Il se leva, et avant de sortir de la chambre adressa un rapide « bonsoir, à demain » aux trois amis.

Shinji le regarda partir, se demandant s'il ne se sentait pas légèrement rassuré par son départ. 

- Shinji !

- Asuka, ne crie pas comme ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans ses bras ? Demanda la jeune fille sans aucun préambule.

- Mais rien. 

Rei ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. 

- Rei ! Pourquoi tu souris ? Nagisa se permet des familiarités avec Shinji, et toi, ça t'amuse ! 

- Nous ne faisons rien de mal. Se défendit Shinji.

- Mouais parce que nous sommes arrivées ! 

- Asuka, tu es vraiment très gentille

- Merci.

- tu es vraiment très gentille, mais

- « Mais » ?

- Mais tu vois le mal partout.

- Pas du tout ! 

- Mais si. Regarde, juste parce que Kaoru me tenait dans ses bras, tu t'imagines n'importe quoi.

- Je le connais et je ne veux pas qu'il t'approche. 

- Mais

- Tant qu'il reste à distance raisonnable, c'est bon. 

- Tu as peur qu'il me viole ou quoi ?

La jeune fille éclata de rire. 

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de si drôle ?

- C'est ta question. Non, je n'ai pas peur pour ça. Je sais qu'à ce niveau là, tu ne risques rien.

- Je te comprends de moins en moins.

- Plus que les blessures du corps, ce sont celles du cur qui sont douloureuses.

- Heu

- Tu as mangé ? Demanda soudain Rei afin de couper court à l'échange.

- Non, pas encore.

- Nous allons te préparer quelque chose et après, nous te laisserons te reposer. Tu viens ? Demanda t-elle ensuite à son amie avant de quitter la chambre.

- J'arrive. Répondit cette dernière.

Une fois seul, Shinji se rallongea sur son lit. Il en était sûr à présent. Kaoru l'avait déjà tenu comme il venait de le faire, avant. « Avant, mais avant quoi ? » Pensa t-il alors. A quel « avant » pensait-il ? Et ses deux amies, de quoi tentait-elle de le protéger ? Il savait très bien que jamais Kaoru ne lui ferait de mal. Alors à quel jeu jouaient les deux filles ? Toutes ces questions lui donnaient le tournis, mais il se calma et s'endormit en attendant le dîner.

Dans la cuisine, les deux jeunes filles préparaient le repas pour Shinji.

- Rei ?

- Oui ?

- Tu as parlé à Kaoru ? Que t'a-t-il dit ?

- A quel propos ?

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. Il va repartir ?

- Je ne sais pas. 

- Il joue avec Shinji, c'est évident ! S'emporta l'adolescente.

- Du calme. La tempéra Rei.

- « Du calme » ? Mais comment veux-tu que je sois calme ? J'essaie de protéger Shinji ! 

- Je sais mais

- Shinji est mon ami et je ne veux pas qu'il souffre.

- Tu es jalouse ?

- QUOI ????

- Chuuut Moins fort, Ikari doit se reposer.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Reprit Asuka un ton plus bas.

- J'ai dit que tu es jalouse.

- « Jalouse » ? Mais de quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas De Nagisa peut-être.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi. Je ne suis pas jalouse. 

*~*~*~*

- Papa, calme toi, s'il te plait. Je suis désolé papa, je t'en prie

*~*~*~*

// _- Tu t'en vas ? Mais ce n'est pas possible..._

- Je suis désolé... ce n'est pas moi qui choisi... 

- 

- Essaie de me comprendre je ne peux pas rester je suis désolé

- Mais j'ai besoin de toi

- 

- Mais, je t'aime moi !

- 

- Pourquoi tu dis rien ???

- 

- En fait, tu ne m'aimes pas !!!

- 

- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé, alors ?

- 

- Répond moi !!!!!

- Ce ce baiser était c'était une erreur //

A suivre...

Fin du septième chapitre

Chapitre commencé le 23 janvier 2003 et achevé le 29 janvier 2003

A très bientôt pour le chapitre 8 ^_^  
Et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous pensez de ma fic (*Naëlle en mode je me répête'*)


	8. chapitre 8

Auteur: Naëlle  
**Mail:** naelle@lartisan.net  
**Base:** Evangélion  
**Discaimer: **Toujours la même chose, les personnages d'Evangélion ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils sont la propriété de leur créateur   
**Spoilers: **Tous les épisodes de la série, mais surtout le 24 !  
**Titre:** Le choix d'un avenir _ou _Entre deux mondes.  
**Genre:** Univers alternatif, sérieux et peut-être un peu shonen-ai... bon, maintenant, on va dire que ça devient vraiment shonen-ai !  
**Remarque:** Sachez avant tout que je n'ai pas vraiment accroché avec la série alors, allez savoir pourquoi j'écris une fic dessus ^_^; J'ai commencé à écrire cette fic sans vraiment savoir où j'allais, mais maintenant, je commence à savoir à peu près. 

Bonjour tout le monde !!!!! Hé non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est vraiment le nouveau chapitre !!!! Par contre, il faudra m'excuser, mais ma correctrice chérie est occupée en ce moment et elle ne peut pas me corriger... donc, vous allez avoir droit au fautes... désolée ^_^;;; Mais ne vous gênez pas, vous pouvez me les signaler, de cette façon, je pourrais corriger ^_^  
Mais, plus personne n'aime ma fic ? Je n'ai eu qu'un seul commantaire pour le chapitre précédent ;_; J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira et que vous me direz ce que vous en penser ^_^  
Bien, je vous laisse lire !!!!! 

Le choix d'un avenir ou **Entre deux mondes   
**

CHAPITRE 8

- Et avec papa, tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas. De toute façon, il n'est presque jamais à la maison.

- Oui, mais quand il est là ?

- Ca va. Ne t'inquiète surtout pas pour moi.

- Kaoru ?

- Mmm ?

- Tu rentres pour les prochaines vacances ?

- Lesquelles ? Celles qui arrivent ? Dans deux semaines ?

- Oui.

- Je ne sais pas encore. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu me manques.

- Tu me manques aussi, mais je ne peux pas te promettre de venir.

*~*~*~*

- Alors, comment va-t-il ?

- Ca va... Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

La jeune femme regarda Rei entrer dans sa chambre. Depuis la mort de sa mère adoptive, c'était elle qui avait la charge de l'adolescente. Cela remontait à quatre ans à présent, et le père adoptif de Rei n'avait toujours pas réussit à surmonter la disparition de sa femme. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait préféré envoyé celle qu'il considérait réellement comme sa fille loin de lui afin de ne pas la faire vivre dans le passé comme lui. Sa tutrice était contente, car malgré son air renfermé, Rei avait réussit à se faire des amis dès ses premières semaines d'école.

*~*~*~*

- Asuka ? Que se passe t-il ?

L'adolescente ne prie même pas la peine de répondre à sa tante et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

« Jalouse ? Mais non, je ne suis pas jalouse ». Les paroles de Rei revenaient sans cesse dans sa tête. Mais non, elle n'était pas jalouse. Elle tenait à Shinji, s'était vrai, mais elle n'était pas jalouse.

*~*~*~*

- Mais pourquoi ce fichu prof de math nous oblige t-il à venir en cours alors que nous avons nos examens dans trois jours ?

- Asuka, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, il a dit que ce n'était pas obligatoire.

La jeune fille regarda son amie incrédule.

- Il a dit ça ? Mais, je ne m'en souviens pas

- Tu devais dormir quand il l'a dit. La taquina Tôji.

- Quoi ? Mais non.

Les jeunes éclatèrent de rire. 

- Shinji ?

L'interpellé se retourna vers Kaoru qui venait d'arriver à sa hauteur.

- Oui ?

- Je peux te parler ? 

- Oui Je vous rejoints. Rajouta t-il à l'attention de ses amis avant de s'éloigner légèrement avec Kaoru.

- Je t'écoute. Reprit-il.

- Pour ce soir, tu as besoin de moi ?

- Heu si tu ne peux pas venir, je pourrais me débrouiller tout seul enfin, je pense.

- Bien, alors je viendrais demain chez toi pour vérifier que tu sais tout.

- D'accord heu Kaoru ?

- Oui ?

- C'est quoi ce bleu ?

L'adolescent passa instinctivement sa main sur son front.

- Ce n'est rien je je suis tombé dans les escaliers Ne t'inquiète pas, rajouta t-il avec un sourire.

Shinji regarda son ami partir ne croyant pas un seul instant cette histoire de chute dans les escaliers. Il était pourtant sûr de savoir ce que tentait de lui cacher Kaoru, mais il ne parvenait pas à ramener ses souvenirs. Soudain, une impression qui commençait à lui être familière le pris. Il sentit un vertige et tout autour de lui commença à devenir sombre. Aucun doute, il allait de nouveau passer dans l'autre monde. Mais il ne voulait pas. Non, il devait rester. Rassemblant tout son courage, il parvint à rétablir l'équilibre alors qu'il tombait à terre. 

- Shinji ?

L'interpellé fut étonné de voir que Ritsuko se tenait à ses côtés. 

- Ca ne va pas ? Lui demanda alors cette dernière. 

- Si. Tout va très bien. 

Shinji salua le médecin et partit en direction de sa salle de cours. Aucun doute, si cette dernière apprenait qu'il passait son temps à perdre connaissance, elle en informerait tout de suite ses parents. Et ça, Shinji ne le voulait pas. Sa mère serait bien trop inquiète. De plus, il risquait de se retrouver à l'hôpital pour des examens qu'il ne tenait absolument pas à subir. De plus, sans savoir pourquoi, il n'aimait pas spécialement le médecin à côté de lui. 

- Je dois y aller. Dit-il finalement à Ristuko afin que celle-ci cesse de le dévisager. 

- Oui fais attention à toi ! Rajouta t-elle avec un sourire. 

*~*~*~*

Lorsque la sonnette retentit, Shinji prit raccrocha le téléphone et alla ouvrir.

- Bonjour Kaoru. Dit-il avec un grand sourire en voyant son ami. 

- Bonjour Shinji. Tu faisais quoi ? Demanda l'adolescent en entrant. 

- J'étais au téléphone avec Asuka. Elle me racontait ce qu'elle avait fait pendant son séjour en Italie.

- Ha

- Quoi ?

- Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'aimer.

- C'est normal, c'est mon amie. 

Kaoru ne remarqua pas la rougeur venant d'atteindre les joues de son ami. En effet, Shinji se demandait s'il pouvait réellement qualifier Asuka d' « amie ». Bien sûr, dans ce monde', cela ne faisait aucun doute, mais dans l'autre Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Et Rei, celle ce battant à ses côtés au commande d'une Eva, que ressentait-il pour elle ?

- Ca ne va pas ? Lui demanda soudain Kaoru en se retournant vers lui.

- heu si ça va 

- Bien, allons-y alors ! Kaoru n'était pas du tout convaincu du bien-être de son hôte, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. 

*~*~*~*

- Shinji arrête de soupirer qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Je suis fatigué ça fait – le jeune homme regarda sa montre – six heures qu'on ne parle que de cours on n'a même pas mangé à midi.

- Tu veux qu'on arrête ?

- Oui je suis désolé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben tu viens pour m'aider et moi je me plains.

- Mais ça ne fait rien. Et puis, je pense que tu es prêt.

- Merci. 

Kaoru s'attendait à ce que son ami se lève, mais celui-ci resta assit sur sa chaise à le regarder comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Son regard devint de plus en plus gênant et Kaoru se décida à briser le silence.

- Shinji ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Pourquoi suis-je tombé dans le coma ?

- Heu

- Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui 

- Alors, dis-moi !

Kaoru ne répondit pas tout de suite et plusieurs minutes de silence plus qu'inconfortables s'installèrent.

- Je je crois que c'est en partie de ma faute

- Je ne comprends pas que s'est-il passé ?

- Je tu tu étais venu me voir pour me parler de quelque chose et au lieu de t'écouter je je t'ai fait de la peine

- Explique-moi ce qui s'est passé.

- C'est si grave que ça si tu ne sais pas ?

- Oui j'ai besoin de savoir Peut-être que comme ça, je pourrais savoir quel monde' est vrai.

- Commence par m'expliquer ce que tu entends par monde'.

Shinji réfléchit un peu avant de répondre. Il avait très peur que Kaoru ne le croit pas et ne savait même pas par où commencer.

- Je promets-moi avant que tu ne penseras pas que je perds la tête et que tu n'en parleras à personne. 

- Tu as ma parole.

- Bien alors, pendant mon coma, j'étais dans un autre monde. Un monde fait de combats et d'horreur. Un monde dans lequel je devais me battre à bord d'une machine appelé une Eva. Et et chaque fois que je perds connaissance, je me retrouve là bas. Les deux mondes' sont semblables dans le sens où tout ce que je connais sont dans l'un et l'autre. Mais ils sont totalement différents parce que dans l'autre je passe mon temps à avoir peur

- 

- Tu ne me crois pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour toute réponse, Kaoru se leva et après s'être approché de Shinji, il le serra dans ses bras.

- Kaoru ?...

- Shinji Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas raconté ça avant ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais tout pour que tu ne re-sombre pas dans le coma je ne veux pas que tu aies peur Shinji 

- merci

- Merci à toi de m'avoir fait part de cette histoire.

- Kaoru ? 

- Mmm

- Tu me crois ? Tu ne penses pas que je suis fou ?

- Je te crois. 

L'adolescent finit par dégager Shinji de son étreinte et se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur.

- Kaoru ? Que fais-tu ? 

- Il me semblait que tu avais faim. Ce n'est pas le cas ? 

- Si, mais je peux le faire.

Kaoru ne l'écouta pas et fouilla un peu partout afin de trouver quelque chose de bon à manger. 

*~*~*~*

- Tu es sûr que ça ne t'embête pas ? 

- Mais oui, puisque je t'ai dit que c'était bon. Kaoru finissait d'enfiler son haut de pyjama alors que son ami lui répétait sans cesse la même question : « était-il sûr que dormir chez lui ne le dérangeait pas ? ». 

Finalement, il prit place au côté de Shinji dans le lit et fût surprit que celui-ci le dévisage de la sorte. 

- Shinji ?

Shinji regardait son ami. Il regardait ce bleu qu'il avait sur le front. Il était sûr d'avoir déjà vu Kaoru avec des blessures en tout genre. Mais quand ? Il lui semblait que certains souvenirs voulaient remonter à la surface. Il devait savoir. Il voulait savoir. Cependant, alors qu'il tentait de rappeler sa mémoire à lui, il sentit de nouveau un vertige le prendre. Il allait de nouveau aller dans l'autre monde. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas maintenant. Il devait rester encore un peu. 

- Shinji ? Ca ça va ? Tu es tout pâle. 

- Ca va ne t'inquiète pas Il adressa un faible sourire à son ami en guise de preuve de son bien être.

- Bien, alors dormons, dit Kaoru en éteignant la lumière. 

- Kaoru ?

- Oui ?

- Tu as des frères et surs ?

- J'ai un frère. Pourquoi ?

- Je je me sens coupable

- Coupable ? Kaoru ralluma la lumière et croisa les yeux embrumés de Shinji. 

- 

- Coupable de quoi ? Insista le jeune homme.

- Coupable de ne pas me souvenir 

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Lui répondit son ami avec douceur. 

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? 

- Mais non voyons. Shinji je ne veux pas te voir malheureux

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Kaoru prit son ami dans les bras. Il se sentait tellement mal quand Shinji était triste. Mais que pouvait-il faire pour le consoler ? Il sentit Shinji lui rendre son étreinte et ne bougea plus pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive que la respiration de l'autre garçon était régulière. Il se rendit alors compte que son ami s'était endormi dans ses bras. Il l'installa bien contre l'oreiller et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant d'éteindre de nouveau la lumière et de s'allonger. 

*~*~*~*

- Haaa J'en ai marre !!!!! 

- Asuka, je te signal que tu l'as déjà dit il y a une minute. 

- Oui, je sais, et la minute d'avant, tu m'as dit la même chose. Mais je n'y peux rien, j'en ai marrrrrrreeeeeeee !!!!!!!!

Les amis de l'adolescente ne purent réfréner un fou rire. 

- Asuka, dit Tôji entre deux éclats de rire. Les examens ne seront pas plus vite finit même si tu passes ton temps à te plaindre. De plus, il ne reste plus que cet après midi et demain jusqu'à 15 h 30. Alors, arrête de te plaindre.

- Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute. J'en ai

- MARRE !!!!! On sait !

Très fiers de leur intervention, Kensuke et Tôji furent reprit d'un nouvel éclat de rire. 

- Ikari ? Rei venait de s'adresser à Shinji, et celui-ci se retourna vers elle tentant tant bien que mal de se calmer, car l'hilarité générale l'avait lui aussi gagné. 

- Oui ?

- Tu t'en sors avec nos examens ?

- Oui, je crois que ça va. 

- Y a plutôt intérêt ! S'écria soudain Asuka.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Lui demanda l'un des garçons.

- Mais parce que j'ai besoin d'avoir quelqu'un à embêter sous la main, c'est aussi simple que ça.

- Au fait Asuka, où vas-tu pendant les vacances ? Lui demanda Kensuke.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Papa a changé d'avis déjà trois fois. Mais je crois que nous irons en Belgique. Au fait Rei, ton père t'a répondu ?

- Non, pas encore. Mais je pense qu'il sera d'accord, comme la dernière fois. 

- De quoi parlez-vous demanda Shinji un peu perdu. 

- Le père de Rei doit donner son accord pour qu'elle puisse partir avec Asuka en voyage. Lui expliqua Tôji.

- Ha. Et vous êtes déjà allée en vacances toutes les deux une autre fois ?

- Non Shinji. Nous y sommes allés tous les cinq lors des dernières vacances. 

L'adolescent regarda ses amis à tour de rôle cherchant une quelconque confirmation qu'il avait mal compris. Cependant, il était évident que ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait donc été une fois en vacances avec ses amis, et il n'en avait aucun souvenir. 

- Nous étions allés en France. Tenta de lui rappeler Rei. A Paris, précisa t-elle. 

- Désolé, je ne m'en souviens pas.

- Nous avions même rencontré Nagisa et son frère là bas. 

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Je me souviens même que tu avais l'air jaloux de voir comme les deux frères s'entendaient bien. __

****

_Fin du huitième chapitre_

A suivre...

Chapitre commencé le 30 janvier 2003 et achevé le 05 juin 2003.   
(Quand je pense que j'ai passé une journée sur le chapitre 5 par contre, là)

A très bientôt pour le chapitre 9 ^_^ J'espère vous faire moins attendre !  
Et surtout, n'oubliez pas de me faire part de vos impressions ^_^

J'imagine qu'il y en a plein qui sont contents, on est resté dans le "monde" avec Kaoru, et en plus, Shinji à dévoilé son secret à celui-ci. 


	9. chapitre 9

Auteur: Naëlle  
**Mail:** naelle@lartisan.net  
**Base:** Evangélion  
**Discaimer: **Toujours la même chose, les personnages d'Evangélion ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils sont la propriété de leur créateur   
**Spoilers: **Tous les épisodes de la série, mais surtout le 24 !  
**Titre:** Le choix d'un avenir _ou _Entre deux mondes.  
**Genre:** Univers alternatif, sérieux et peut-être un peu shonen-ai... bon, maintenant, on va dire que ça devient vraiment shonen-ai !  
**Remarque:** Sachez avant tout que je n'ai pas vraiment accroché avec la série alors, allez savoir pourquoi j'écris une fic dessus ^_^; J'ai commencé à écrire cette fic sans vraiment savoir où j'allais, mais maintenant, je commence à savoir à peu près. 

Salut, salut ^_^ Et me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Ben, si, c'est vrai !!!! Je sais, je sais, j'exagère de vous faire toujours attendre, mais que voulez-vous, 'faut croire que j'y ai pris goût. Bon, d'accort, j'arrête de délirer ^_^;   
Avant toute chose et surtout avant de vous laisser lire, je tiens à remercier Eve-Marie qui me corrige mes chapitres de cette fic depuis celui-ci. La pauvre à pas mal de boulot, alors, un grand merci !!!!!! 

Bien, dans ce chapitre, je crois qu'on est encore plus perdu au niveau du "secret" de Kaoru. Et, pendant que j'y pense, s'il vous plait, on attente pas à la vie de l'auteur à la fin de ce chapitre, ok ? 

Le choix d'un avenir ou **Entre deux mondes   
**

CHAPITRE 9

**__**

- Ja jaloux ? Répéta Shinji.

- Shinji.

L'adolescent se retourna vers le docteur Akagi qui venait d'arriver. 

- Oui ? Que voulez-vous ?

- Savoir si tu connais

- Docteur Akagi ? La femme médecin se retourna vers le nouvel arrivant. 

- Bonjour Kaoru.

- 

- C'est justement toi que je cherchais. Ca fait longtemps que tu n'es pas passé. Ni ici, ni au centre de Londres. Je me trompe ?

- Non, je

- Je t'attendrais demain matin. 

- Je ne finis mes examens que demain soir.

- Bien, alors tu passeras après demain matin. Shinji ?

L'adolescent ayant suivit l'échange sursauta à l'appel de son prénom.

- Ou oui ?

- J'aimerai que tu passes pour que je t'examine. D'accord ?

- Mais je vais très bien

- J'aimerai m'en assurer. 

- Je passerais. Répondit alors Shinji voyant qu'elle n'accepterait aucune autre réponse. 

Rei regarda la femme médecin s'en aller avant de regarder Kaoru dans les yeux, à la recherche d'une quelconque indication qui lui permettrait de connaître les intentions du jeune homme, mais elle ne rencontra qu'un regard vide de toute expression. 

- Kaoru ?

- Oui Shinji.

- Tu connais le docteur Akagi ?

- Oui...

- Tu es malade ? Demanda alors l'adolescent, tout à coup très inquiet. 

- Non, rassure toi, lui répondit son ami avec un sourire. Je vais bien. J'ai juste eu la malchance de "naître".

- Comment peut-on dire une chose pareille ? S'indigna alors Toji, approuvé par Kensuke. Que diraient tes parents s'ils t'entendaient ? 

- Mes... parents... ? Répéta Kaoru légèrement déconcerté. 

- Bien, ça suffit ! Tout le monde se retourna vers Asuka qui venait de mettre un point final à toute discussion sur le sujet. 

*~*~*~*

- Asuka ?

- Mmm ?

- Merci... pour tout à l'heure.

La jeune fille regarda son amie avant de lui adresser un sourire. 

- C'était normal.

- Je pensais pourtant que tu détestais Nagisa. 

- Je ne l'aime pas, c'est vrai, mais cette histoire vous aurait blessé tous les deux. 

- Tu sais, pour moi, ça va. 

- Ne dis pas ça ! Je sais très bien que ça t'aurait fait de la peine. 

- Non. Je suis différente de Nagisa. Moi, je pense que même si je ne suis pas née du ventre de ma mère, c'est tout comme si cela avait été le cas.

- Mais...

- Je ne doute pas de l'amour que mes parents ont eu pour moi et que mon père continue à avoir. 

- Rei...

La jeune fille dépassa son amie avant de poursuivre. 

- Je suis heureuse d'être en vie. Je t'assure. Je ne voudrais pas ne jamais avoir vu le jour. Je suis heureuse d'avoir un père comme le mien, d'avoir eu une mère qui m'a aimé comme si j'étais la chaire de sa chaire. Et... je suis aussi très heureuse de vous avoir comme amis, toi, Ikari, Kensuke et Toji. Je suis aussi heureuse d'avoir une tutrice aussi gentille et compréhensive que Misato Katsuragi. 

- ...

- Asuka, il faut que tu me croies ! Je suis heureuse d'avoir vu le jour. Et personne ne pourra me faire dire le contraire. 

*~*~*~*

- Shinji ? Ca ne va pas ? Quelque chose te tracasse ? 

L'adolescent regarda Kaoru avant de se rendre compte que depuis plusieurs minutes, il n'avait pas dit un mot. Ses examens s'étaient finis deux jours auparavant et Kaoru lui avait proposé une petite ballade en ville afin qu'il se change les idées. 

- Heu... si, si, tout va bien. 

- On ne dirait pas. 

- Je me demandais juste depuis quand tu connais le docteur Akagi. 

- Depuis toujours.

- Quoi ?

- Elle m'a connu avant même que je ne sois conscient. Mais... je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

- Comme tu veux. J'imagine que tout le monde à ses petits secrets... bien sûr, certains les confient. 

- Shinji... 

- ...

- Shinji... je sais que toi, tu m'as parlé de cette histoire de monde', mais...

- Laisse, ce n'est pas grave. Afin d'appuyer sa phrase, Shinji sourit à son ami et tous deux reprirent leur marche. 

*~*~*~*

- C'est la première fois que c'est moi qui te raccompagne.

- C'est vrai, répondit Kaoru. Tu es passé deux fois chez moi avant ton coma, mais les deux fois, je t'ai raccompagné après. 

Shinji fut surpris. C'était la première fois que Kaoru parlait de son post-coma de lui même. Lorsqu'ils furent presque arrivé devant chez Kaoru, ce dernier s'aperçut que quelqu'un attendait devant l'entrée. 

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda alors Shinji.

- Makoto ? 

- Ha, Kaoru, tu arrives enfin. Un garçon de douze ou treize ans s'approcha des deux amis, déposa un baiser sur la joue de Kaoru et tendit la main à Shinji. 

- Bonjour, fit ce dernier un peu déboussolé. 

- Bonjour Shinji. Comment vas-tu ? 

- Heu... bien... Shinji était de plus en plus perdu. Il ne savait pas du tout qui était le garçon en face de lui. 

- Shinji, je te présente, ou plutôt, te re-présente Makoto, mon petit frère. Fit alors Kaoru.

- ... Ha... heu... Enchanté... 

L'autre garçon lui répondit d'un sourire. 

- Tu entres ? Demanda alors Kaoru afin de ne pas laisser son ami dans son malaise. 

- Je... heu... non... je... je vais rentrer... Merci d'avoir passé l'après-midi avec moi. Bonne soirée, rajouta t-il aux deux frères avant de s'éloigner. 

Kaoru salua son ami d'un signe de la main et attendit que celui-ci ait complètement disparut de sa vue avant d'entrer dans la maison, suivit par Makoto. 

- Kaoru ?

- Oui ?

- Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû arriver à l'improviste comme ça. 

- Papa sait que tu es là ? Demande Kaoru sans prendre la peine de répondre à la dernière phrase de son frère. 

- Oui, il est au courant, maman l'a prévenu. 

- Et pourquoi es-tu venu sans même me le dire ?

- C'est parce que j'ai décidé ça à la dernière minute... comme tu n'avais pas l'air de vouloir rentrer à la maison pour les vacances, je me suis dit que j'allais venir au Japon pour qu'on soit ensemble... mais visiblement, ce n'était pas une très bonne idée. 

Kaoru se retourna vers son frère pour trouver celui-ci au bord des larmes. 

-Makoto... je suis désolé. L'adolescent s'avança et pris son frère dans les bras pour le calmer. 

- Tu... tu es content que je sois là ? Demanda alors Makoto entre deux sanglots. 

- Mais bien sûr... Allons, sèche tes larmes... 

*~*~*~*

Shinji entra dans sa chambre après s'être aperçu, qu'une fois de plus, il était seul chez lui. Il s'installa sur son lit avec l'intention de lire un roman que venait de lui passer Rei Ayanami. Cependant, il ne l'ouvrit pas, et sentit un vertige le prendre. Si les fois précédentes, il avait réussi à ne pas y succomber, cette fois-ci, il ne fit rien pour empêcher cela, sachant pertinemment qu'il se retrouverait automatiquement dans le monde des Eva'.

*~*&*~*

La première chose qu'il vit en se réveillant, fut le visage de Rei penché au dessus de lui. Son regard se perdit quelques seconde dans celui de son amie. Elle avait l'air terriblement inquiète. 

- Je vais prévenir le major Katsuragi que tu es réveillé. Dit la jeune fille en se relevant. 

- Ayanami Je suis encore dans ce Murmura Shinji. 

L'adolescente ne l'entendit pas et partit à la recherche de la tutrice de son ami. 

- Shinji ! La jeune femme sera le garçon dans ses bras en entrant dans la chambre. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu m'inquiètes à chaque fois Misato pleurait tout en serrant un peu plus fort son jeune protégé. 

Rei sortit de la chambre et se rendit dans la cuisine. Elle savait que le commandant Ikari allait encore lui demander pourquoi elle avait manqué tant de tests. Cependant, elle se refusait à se sentir d'une quelconque façon coupable de s'être inquiétée pour le fils du commandant. Car, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle mettait un mot sur le sentiment qui la rongeait dès que Shinji était en danger. Elle était inquiète. Cela lui était déjà arrivé par le passé, mais elle n'avait, jusqu'à présent jamais vraiment voulu se pencher sur la question et réfléchir à ses sentiments. Et même à présent qu'elle y songeait, elle ne savait pas vraiment quels étaient ses sentiments, justement. La seule chose dont elle était sûre, c'est qu'elle tenait à Shinji, plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, et même le père de ce dernier ne pourrait l'empêcher de ne voir que lui, car, elle devait bien se l'avouer. Même si certain comptait pour elle, ils étaient tous bien insignifiant comparé à Shinji. 

- Rei ? 

Misato venait d'entrer à son tour dans la cuisine. Son appel tira l'adolescente de ses réflexions. 

- Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Je ne comprends pas c'est à Ikari qu'il faudrait poser cette question. C'est lui qui

- Ca fait plusieurs jours que tu n'as pas dormi pour pouvoir le veiller, alors je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu es un être humain et ton métabolisme a besoin de repos. 

Rei regarda quelques secondes Misato avant de lui répondre :

- Vous avez raison, je suis un être humain Plus jamais je n'en douterai !

La jeune femme fut surprise. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Rei s'affirmer aussi fermement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que tout le monde autour d'elle changeait. Elle sourit, se disant que les métamorphoses opérées au sein de son petit groupe de protégés semblaient être d'excellents changements. 

*&*&*&*

- Ikari ?

Shinji se retourna vers Rei qui lui sourit en lui tendant son plateau. Au vu de ses évanouissements de plus en plus fréquents, il avait été décidé que l'adolescent devrait rester un certain temps à l'infirmerie afin de subir différents examens. 

Après avoir regardé un instant le contenu du plateau qui n'avait rien d'appétissant, Shinji se décida et le prit avant de commencer à manger. 

- Merci, dit-il a son amie lorsqu'il s'aperçu plusieurs secondes plus tard qu'il ne l'avait même pas remercier de s'être dérangé pour lui. 

Celle-ci ne lui répondit pas, et s'assit sur le tabouret près du lit avant de sortir une liasse de papier dont les différentes feuilles portaient le tampon de la Nerv. 

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demande t-il intrigué. 

- Les rapports ayant été fourni sur la deuxième élue depuis sa disparition. Répondit Rei sans laisser transparaître la moindre émotion. 

- Quoi ???? Mais Comment les as-tu eu ????

- Je les ai pris dans un bureau. 

- Mais Si quelqu'un l'apprend. 

L'adolescente releva la tête de sa lecture. 

- C'est pourtant ce que tu voulais, non ? « Je veux retrouver Asuka », c'est ce qui tu répètes sans arrêt. 

- Oui, mais Je ne veux pas que tu risques quoique se soit à cause de cette histoire. Et puis, je croyais que le sors d'Asuka te laissait indifférente. 

- Je ne sais pas

- ?

- Je ne sais pas si je m'inquiète pour elle

- 

- Mais ce que je fais, je Je le fais pour toi 

Shinji rougit en entendant la confession de son amie et vira encore plus rouge lorsque celle-ci rapprocha son visage du sien. 

- C'est peut-être c'est peut-être ce qu'on appelle l'amour Murmura t-elle avant de se rapprocher encore davantage. 

Shinji ne bougea pas et eu un frisson lorsque le souffle de la jeune fille effleura son visage. Il était capturé par les yeux remplit d'amour de la jeune fille. De l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. 

- Ikari non Shinji Murmura de nouveau la jeune fille avant de fermer les yeux et de poser ses lèvres sur ceux du garçon en face d'elle. ****

_Fin du neuvième chapitre_

A suivre...

Chapitre commencé le 05 juin 2003 et achevé le 26 juin 2003

Non, non, non, ne pensez même pas à me supprimer... sinon, pas de suite ^_^ Allez, ne me dites pas que la fin vous a tellement déplut que vous ne voulez même pas me laisser de petits mots... snif... je pleure si c'est le cas ;_;  
A bientôt dans le prochain chapitre !


	10. chapitre 10

Auteur: Naëlle  
**Mail:** naelle@lartisan.net  
Page perso : shiroi-horaana.fr.st  
**Base:** Evangélion  
**Discaimer: **Toujours la même chose, les personnages d'Evangélion ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils sont la propriété de leur créateur   
**Spoilers: **Tous les épisodes de la série, mais surtout le 24 !  
**Titre:** Le choix d'un avenir _ou _Entre deux mondes.  
**Genre:** Univers alternatif, sérieux et peut-être un peu shonen-ai... bon, maintenant, on va dire que ça devient vraiment shonen-ai !  
**Remarque:** Sachez avant tout que je n'ai pas vraiment accroché avec la série alors, allez savoir pourquoi j'écris une fic dessus ^_^; J'ai commencé à écrire cette fic sans vraiment savoir où j'allais, mais maintenant, je commence à savoir à peu près. (remarque du premier chapitre)

MSN : Pour ceux qui auraient envie de me parler sur msn, voici mon adresse : managerk2000@yahoo.fr Surtout, n'hésitez pas, je n'ai encore mangé personne ^_^

Bonjour tout le monde ^_^ 'suis un peu triste... je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'échos pour le chapitre précédent... vous n'avez pas aimé ? 

Bien, j'arrête de me plaindre ! Voici donc la suite. J'avoue que je l'aime bien, moi ce chapitre ^_^ Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, ok ? 

Ha, pour ceux que ça intéresse et qui lisent ma fic "le trésor du couloir", j'ai ENFIN finit le chapitre 6 et il est en ligne ^_^

Et, toujours pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'organise un concours de fics sur mon site... donc, si vous voulez, direction ma page ^_^

Le choix d'un avenir ou **Entre deux mondes   
**

CHAPITRE 10

- Shinji.

- Heu oui ? 

- Que fait-on ? 

- Je ne sais pas 

Shinji regarda Rei une seconde avant de rediriger son attention sur la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôpital. Il y avait de cela deux jours, la jeune fille l'avait embrassé et dévoilé ses sentiments pour lui. Cependant, après le baiser, elle était partie sans un mot et n'était revenue que le lendemain afin de lui demander ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire pour retrouver Asuka. Mais pour l'instant, il n'en savait rien. Il ne savait plus rien ce baiser l'avait énormément perturbé. 

- Shinji 

Et cette habitude qu'elle venait de prendre à l'appeler par son prénom n'arrangeait rien. 

- 

- Shinji Je suis désolée Lui dit-elle alors en s'asseyant sur le lit de son ami. 

- 

- C'est c'est parce que je t'ai embrassé que tu es comme ça ? 

- 

- Shinji

- Je ne sais pas Finit par lui répondre l'adolescent. Laisse-moi, s'il te plait, lui demanda t-il ensuite. 

La jeune fille se leva sans un mot et sortit de la chambre. 

Une fois seul, Shinji s'allongea dans le but de s'endormir. Le sommeil lui semblait être la meilleure des solutions afin de ne pas avoir à réfléchir à ses sentiments. Cependant, il ne trouva aucun réconfort dans le sommeil agité dans lequel il sombra. Trois visages se superposaient dans ses rêves : ceux de Rei, Asuka et Kaoru. Trois personnes qu'il aimait sincèrement. Il lui semblait même que l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour les trois était semblable. Lorsque Rei l'avait embrassé, il avait trouvé cela très agréable, très doux, très tendre Il avait réellement aimé ce baiser. Et pourtant, quelqu'un d'autre avait déjà posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, il le savait, il en était sûr, cependant, il ne parvenait ni à se souvenir qui, ni à savoir ce qu'il avait ressentit à cet instant. Peut-être la même chose que lorsque Rei l'avait embrassé peut-être pas. 

Shinji Shinji Shinji 

Un appel lointain semblait appeler l'adolescent. Il ne savait pas réellement qui avait besoin de lui, mais il devait rejoindre cette personne. C'était peut-être Asuka qui l'appelait à moins que ce ne soit Kaoru Ou alors encore Rei. Tout devenait de plus en plus confus dans la tête du garçon. 

Finalement, il se réveilla enfin sans être reposé, cependant, il estima qu'il valait peut-être mieux qu'il ne cherche même pas à se rendormir. Il balaya sa chambre du regard avant de trouver l'objet de sa recherche. Rei avait laissé près de lui les documents qu'elle avait subtilisés à la Nerv. Il les prit avant de les survoler rapidement. Il cherchait tout ce qui pourrait le mettre sur une piste quelconque pouvant le mener à son amie. Finalement, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. A présent, la question était de savoir s'il fallait qu'il en parle à Rei ou non. 

*&*&*&*

- Des dossiers ont disparus ! Il concernait la deuxième enfant. 

- Mon fils doit être dans le coup.

- Que fait-on ?

- Consignez Rei et Shinji chacun dans leur chambre et qu'ils n'en sortent sous aucun prétexte !

Le commandant ne se rendit pas compte que, collée au mur, une jeune fille venait d'entendre toute la conversation par la porte entrouverte. Celle-ci repartit aussi discrètement qu'elle était arrivée et se mit rapidement à courir vers la chambre de celui qu'elle aimait. Pendant sa course, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point son amour qu'elle venait d'accepter pour Shinji la rendait sûre d'elle et surtout, ce que cet amour lui faisait prendre comme risque, alors que la raison lui ordonnait de tout arrêter. 

Une fois devant la chambre, elle s'arrêta, frappa et entra. 

- Ayanami ? Justement, je

- Il faut qu'on parte ! Coupa brusquement la jeune fille.

- Quoi ? Mais ? Attend ! Protesta l'adolescent alors que son amie le tirait par le bras à l'extérieur de la pièce. 

- Attendez ! Je vous interdis de les toucher ! Misato s'époumonait en courant après les hommes de main de la Nerv.

- Nous avons des ordres, major ! Lui rétorqua l'un d'entre eux. 

- Attendez ! Vous

- Où vont-ils ? Demanda soudain l'un des hommes en voyant les deux jeunes. 

- Ikari ! Cours ! Rei entraîna le jeune homme avec elle. Shinji ne se le fit pas redire et se mit à courir à la suite de son amie. 

S'en suivit une course-poursuite à travers les couloirs de l'institut. Misato s'était quand à elle arrêtée en plein milieu, ne sachant plus que faire. Cependant, elle eut un sourire satisfait lorsqu'elle entendit différents hommes se plaindre d'avoir perdu la trace des enfants qualifiés. 

*&*&*&*

Shinji et Rei se remettaient de leur course dans un wagon. 

- Et maintenant ? Demanda l'adolescent à la jeune fille.

- Je ne sais pas Avoua-t-elle à mi-voix. 

- Il faut qu'on aille là. Dit alors le jeune homme en montrant du doigt un lieu sur les documents de la Nerv qu'il avait emmené avec lui.

- Mais c'est

- Je sais. Mais il est évident que c'est là qu'elle est. 

- Ce n'est pas vraiment près Dit alors Rei.

- Je sais mais Comment allons-nous faire ? Nous n'avons pas assez d'argent. 

- Je ne sais pas 

Plusieurs heures plus tard, le mouvement du train les endormant, Rei posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon et ne tarda pas s'endormir. Shinji fut légèrement surpris par l'attitude de la jeune fille, mais il la rejoignit rapidement dans le pays des songes. 

Shinji ? Shinji ? Où es-tu ? Shinji ? J'ai besoin de toi Shinji 

- Tu sais tout Pourquoi me demander de t'expliquer ce que tu as déjà découvert.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu es comme moi !!!!

- Non Je ne suis que le fruit d'une expérience 

- Non ! Je sais que tu es comme moi ! Nous sommes pareils ! Si nous nous blessons, nous saignons tous les deux. Nous sommes pareil !!!! 

- Oui Si je me coupe, du sang s'échappe de ma blessure mais 

- Nous sommes pareils !!!! Tu es un être humain, comme moi !

- Shinji 

- Ikari ? Ikari ?... Sh Shinji ? 

Rei secouait son ami, mais il était évident qu'une fois de plus, son ami l'avait laissée toute seule. Cependant, ce coma imprévu lui donna une idée. 

*&*~*&*

Shinji ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui avant de se rendre compte qu'il était dans sa chambre sa chambre', se répéta t-il inconsciemment. Il se leva, tituba légèrement et descendit dans le salon. Là, il s'aperçut que trois messages avaient été laissés sur le répondeur. Il les écouta, l'un après l'autre. Le premier, de sa mère, lui apprenait qu'il serait seul encore durant les trois prochains jours. Le second, d'Asuka, était un message laissé afin de lui dire que son père avait avancé leur départ et qu'elle et Rei partaient le jour même. Elle lui souhaitait donc de bonnes vacances et n'avait pas oublié de lui donner un numéro de téléphone où il pourrait la joindre à tout moment. Et le dernier, celui que Shinji écouta deux fois sans même s'en rendre compte fut un message de Kaoru. Celui-ci lui demandait comment il allait et voulait savoir s'il voulait venir avec lui le lendemain se promener. 

Shinji prit alors le combiné et appela son ami. Ce fut le frère de celui-ci qui décrocha et un ton des plus formel s'installa entre eux, et c'est avec un certain soulagement que Makoto tendit le téléphone à son frère. 

Les deux amis prirent alors rendez-vous pour le lendemain après leur repas de midi et il fut décidé que comme ils en avaient l'habitude, c'était Kaoru qui viendrait chercher Shinji chez lui. 

*~*~*~*

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je suis un peu surpris que ton frère ne nous ait pas accompagnés. 

Kaoru sourit avant de reprendre :

- Tu n'as pas l'air de l'apprécier, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est vrai, mais J'aurais fait un effort pour toi. Shinji rougit de ses propres paroles.

- Merci, lui répondit alors simplement son ami. 

- On va où ? Demanda Shinji. 

- Il y a un aquarium géant qui vient d'ouvrir pas très loin. J'avais pensé y aller à moins que tu n'aimes plus les poissons. 

- Si, j'aime heu Kaoru ?

- Oui ?

- Heu c'est vrai que je suis allé en vacances en France avec Asuka et les autres ?

- Oui. Nous nous sommes d'ailleurs vu là bas. J'y étais allé avec mon frère. On s'est Rencontré au moment où vous alliez monter au sommet de la tout Eifel. Makoto et moi, on venait d'en descendre. Mais tu t'en souviens ?

- Non Ce sont mes amis qui me l'ont dit.

*~*~*~*

Deux heures plus tard, les deux garçons buvaient tranquillement à l'un des cafés intérieurs de l'aquarium qu'ils venaient de visiter. Les deux amis, les yeux rivés sur leurs boissons respectives, ne disaient pas un mot.

- Kaoru dit soudain Shinji.

- Oui ? Répondit son ami en relevant la tête. 

- Je J'ai encore heu été dans l'autre 

- Hein ? Mais Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? 

- Non enfin, pas spécialement heu Kaoru 

- Oui ? 

Shinji regarda son ami un peu gêné. Il voulait lui parler du baiser de Rei, cependant, cette confession' ne lui semblait pas être de très bon goût. Il se sentait coupable coupable' ? Mais de quoi ? Encore une fois, trois visages dansaient dans son esprit. Trois personnes qu'il aimait sincèrement. Lui-même n'arrivait pas à les départager. 

- Shinji ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ca ne va pas ?

- Si, ça va Répondit l'adolescent confus.

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? 

- Oui heu non enfin, je 

Kaoru ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la gêne évidente de son ami. 

- Je ne suis que le fruit d'une expérience

Cette fois-ci, Shinji en était sûr. Ces paroles venaient de Kaoru. « Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Se demanda Shinji. « Qui est Kaoru ? »

- Shinji ? Tu tu es tout pâle Ca ne va pas ?

- Je vais bien Répondit le jeune homme d'un ton monocorde. Il faut que je rentre Merci pour la ballade et le coca. Reprit-il en se levant.

- Mais Attend tu Kaoru se tut car son ami était déjà parti et ne l'entendait plus. Un soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres, puis il se leva, las, et se dirigea vers le comptoir afin de payer. 

*~*~*~*

Shinji courait sans s'arrêter dans les rues. A présent, il en était sûr, tout avait commencé sur le lieu de travail de ses parents. Il devait savoir pourquoi la présence du docteur Akagi le mettait si mal à l'aise. Il devait aussi comprendre quel lien il y avait entre elle et Kaoru. Il continuait de courir tout en réfléchissant. Asuka devait tout savoir, c'était évident. Elle et Rei devaient être au courant de tout. Peut-être même que les garçons, Toji et Kensuke savaient, mais l'adolescent était tout à fait conscient que personne ne lui dirait rien. Il fallait donc qu'il découvrir la vérité tout seul. 

*~*~*~*

- Tu es déjà de retour ? Makoto ne cacha pas sa surprise de revoir son frère aussi tôt. 

- 

- Il il s'est passé quelque chose ? 

- Non, pas spécialement. 

- Tu lui as parlé ?

- « Parlé » ? Parler de quoi ?

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler ! Est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- non

- Tu as envie de le perdre une deuxième fois, c'est ça ?

- Arrête !!!! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre. 

- Kaoru le garçon s'approcha de son frère et voulut lui passer un bras autour des épaules, mais Kaoru se dégagea d'un geste brusque. Le plus jeune recula de quelques pas, les larmes aux yeux. 

- Makoto je je suis désolé Pardon 

- C'est facile de s'excuser ! Tu ferais mieux de faire un effort pour ne pas blesser ! Comme ça, tu n'aurais pas de plaies à panser après. 

- 

- Tu ne comprends donc pas ? C'est à cause de toi que ton ami est tombé dans ce coma.

- Je le sais.

- Alors va le chercher et dis-lui la vérité avant qu'il ne l'apprenne tout seul. 

- Mais s'il ne m'aime plus 

- S'il t'aime vraiment, ça ne devrait pas changer grand-chose pour lui. 

- Mais je ne suis que

- Le fruit d'une expérience', je sais, je sais. Mais pour moi, ça ne change rien ! Tu es et tu resteras toujours mon grand frère chéri. Et maintenant, vas-y ! 

Kaoru se dirigea en courant vers la porte, mais n'oublia pas avant de sortir d'adresser un merci' accompagné d'un sourire à son frère. 

*~*~*~*

Kaoru arriva essoufflé devant la maison des Ikari. Il s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée et sonna. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ne voyant personne venir, il refit le même geste que précédemment et attendit de nouveau. Il abandonna alors, n'entendant aucun bruit indiquant une quelconque vie à l'intérieur de la maison de son ami. 

Il voulait rentrer chez lui, cependant, il eut soudain l'impression qu'on l'appelait ailleurs. Il se mit alors à courir dans les rues, faisant le même trajet que Shinji, quelques heures plus tôt. 

*~*~*~*

Shinji traversait le couloir et marqua soudain un temps d'arrêt devant une porte. Son cerveau fonctionnait de plus en plus vite. Il avait déjà été devant cette porte, il l'avait déjà ouverte pour la refermer aussitôt. Qu'avait-il vu à l'intérieur ? 

- Shinji ?

Ritsuko Akagi venait d'arriver à la hauteur de l'adolescent. 

- Heu bonjour, dit alors Shinji gêné. 

- Que fais-tu là ? Tu cherches tes parents ?

- Non heu oui je

- Cette aile est interdite au public ! Reprit alors sèchement la femme médecin. 

- Ha ? Désolé Je hé bien, je vais chercher ma mère de l'autre côté Shinji salua la femme avant de partir. 

*~*~*~*

Shinji cherchait sa mère alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher. Il ne la trouvait nulle part et ses pas le reconduisaient inlassablement devant la porte qui l'intriguait. Finalement, il se décida à l'ouvrir lorsqu'une voix connue l'en empêcha en l'interpellant. 

- Shinji !

- Kaoru ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Heu - le jeune homme baissa les yeux une seconde avant de regarder de nouveau son ami droit dans les yeux - Il faut qu'on parle. 

- Maintenant ? 

- Oui, maintenant, viens, rajouta Kaoru en entraînant son ami par le bras. 

Shinji suivait son ami lorsqu'il vit son père un peu plus loin. 

- Attends. Papa est là bas, je vais aller lui dire bonjour. 

- Shinji, attend.

L'adolescent partit en courant en direction de son père, mais celui-ci, tourné de l'autre côté ne le vit pas. 

- Pa La fin de son appel mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit près de son père : Ristuko. A présent, il se souvenait. Il avait surpris son père, Gendo Ikari, tromper sa mère avec la femme médecin. Il en était sûr. Il les avait vus ensemble dans la même pièce dans laquelle ils venaient à présent de rentrer tous les deux. Il s'était alors enfui, à la recherche d'un soutien quelconque. Mais la personne qui aurait dû ne jamais le quitter lui avait alors annoncé son départ prochain. 

- Shinji, viens. Kaoru s'était approché de son ami et le tirait plus loin. 

- Je croyais pourtant qu'il aimait maman Dit, plusieurs minutes plus tard le jeune homme, d'une voix blanche. 

- Shinji 

_Fin du dixième chapitre_

A suivre...

Chapitre commencé le 02 juillet 2003 et achevé le 24 juillet 2003

J'espère que vous vous en êtes rendu compte, on touche à la fin... encore deux ou trois chapitres et ce sera finit ^_^ 

A bientôt dans le prochain chapitre ^_^


	11. chapitre 11

Auteur : Naëlle  
Mail : naelle@lartisan.net  
Base : Evangélion  
Discaimer : Toujours la même chose, les personnages d'Evangélion ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils sont la propriété de leur créateur   
Spoilers : Tous les épisodes de la série, mais surtout le 24 !  
Titre : Le choix d'un avenir ou Entre deux mondes.  
Genre : Univers alternatif, sérieux et peut-être un peu shonen-ai... bon, maintenant, on va dire que ça devient vraiment shonen-ai !  
Remarque : Sachez avant tout que je n'ai pas vraiment accroché avec la série alors, allez savoir pourquoi j'écris une fic dessus ^_^; J'ai commencé à écrire cette fic sans vraiment savoir où j'allais, mais maintenant, je commence à savoir à peu près. (remarque du premier chapitre)  
MSN : Pour ceux qui auraient envie de me parler sur msn, voici mon adresse : managerk2000@yahoo.fr Surtout, n'hésitez pas, je n'ai encore mangé personne ^_^  


Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc un nouveau chapitre ^_^ Je sais, je sais, j'exagère de vous faire attendre comme ça, mais heu... ben non, j'ai aps d'excuse, surtout pour ce chapitre, vu que ça fait longtemps et vous allez rire, mais j'étais persuadé de l'avoir déjà mis en ligne !   
Je tiens à préciser que Pen-Pen est présent uniquement pour faire plaisir à France et mon frère (il ne lit pas cette fic, mais c'est pas grave ! lol)  
Bonne lecture et savourez bien, c'est presque finit !!!!   
  


Le choix d'un avenir ou Entre deux mondes   
  
  


CHAPITRE 11  
  
  


- Il la trompe avec Ristuko Akagi Il n'aime pas maman  
- Shinji calme-toi Tu risques d'avoir un nouveau malaise.   
Shinji se mit à rire de façon presque hystérique.   
- Et alors ? Dans l'autre monde au moins, on ne passe pas son temps à me mentir Et puis, il y a Rei et Asuka. Elles ne m'abandonnent pas, elles ! L'adolescent appuya fortement sur le dernier mot mais n'eut pas le temps de voir l'air blessé que lui montrait son ami. Il venait de s'évanouir.   
Kaoru le souleva et le porta dans une pièce avant de s'asseoir par terre et de tenir fermement Shinji contre lui.   
  
*~*&*~*  
  
Shinji ouvrit péniblement les yeux. A ses côtés, Rei était assise, endormie, sur un tabouret. L'adolescent sentit un picotement au niveau de son bras et s'aperçut qu'il était sous perfusion.   
Il s'apprêtait à parler lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant le passage à un médecin et une infirmière.   
- Ha, vous êtes réveillé, dit alors le médecin, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années.   
Rei qui s'était réveillé au son de la porte ouverte adressa un sourire à son ami. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait là, mais il n'en dit rien et se laissa examiner en silence.   
- Bien, dit un moment plus tard le médecin. Visiblement, vous allez bien, mais je vous garde tout de même en observation jusqu'à l'arrivée de vos parents.   
- Pardon ?   
- Merci docteur, dit alors Rei, en couvrant la voix de son ami alité.   
Le médecin et son infirmière ressortirent et laissèrent les deux jeunes ensemble.   
- Ayanami ? Que se passe t-il ?  
- Nous sommes deux amoureux en fugue. Répondit la jeune fille sans sourciller.   
- Je te demande pardon ?  
La jeune fille eut un sourire malicieux et sortit une carte de l'un des tiroirs de la table de chevet.   
- Nous cherchons Asuka ici, annonça-t-elle en montrant du doigt un hôpital sur la carte avant de continuer : et nous sommes ici. Son doigt ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.   
- Tu veux dire que  
- Oui, nous sommes là où tu voulais aller.   
- Mais comment ?  
- C'est assez simple, quand tu t'es évanoui, je suis allée trouver le contrôleur et je lui ai dit que nous étions amoureux tous les deux, et  
- Quoi ? Mais Heu désolé, continue.   
- Merci. Et que nous nous étions enfui de chez nous car nos parents étaient opposés à notre union. Mais que comme tu avais de plus en plus souvent des problèmes de santé, qu'il valait mieux pour nous rentrer car nous n'avions pas d'argent. Et voilà, après cela, je n'ai eu qu'à lui dire que nous habitions ici et voilà, on nous a emmené dans l'hôpital le plus proche de ce que j'avais dit être notre ville.   
La jeune fille afficha un sourire satisfait alors que Shinji la regardait incrédule. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que son amie pourrait élaborer un plan comme celui-ci.   
- Mais Reprit l'adolescente. Nous avons un problème.  
- Lequel ?   
- Ils pensent que nos parents vont venir nous chercher Il faut qu'on sorte avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent que toute mon histoire était fausse.   
- Tu as raison Aide-moi à me lever.   
- Je je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée Tu risques de faire une rechute.   
- Ayanami, aide-moi. Enlève-moi cette perfusion, s'il te plait.  
- Bien   
  
*&*&*&*  
  
- Ayanami ? Tu es sûre que c'est par là ?  
- Oui Enfin Je crois   
Cela faisait plus de deux heures que les deux jeunes traversaient les couloirs discrètement afin de ne pas se faire repérer. Soudain, plusieurs médecins s'approchèrent. Les deux adolescents entrèrent rapidement dans une chambre. Trois médecins ouvrirent la porte alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de se précipiter sous un lit, chacun des deux retenant son souffle. Les trois hommes commencèrent à ausculter les différents patients de la pièce et une heure plus tard, ils étaient toujours là.   
- Que fait-on ? Murmura Rei en tournant la tête vers son ami.   
- Je ne sais pas, répondit le jeune homme rougissant. Il était troublé par la proximité de la jeune fille et le souffle chaud qu'elle venait de lui faire parvenir lui rappela leur baiser.   
- Ikari ? Reprit l'adolescente toujours sur le même ton.  
- Pourquoi tu m'appelles de nouveau comme ça ?  
- ?  
-   
- Ha, par ton nom Parce que tu n'as pas l'air d'aimer que j'utilise ton prénom   
- Ca ne me dérange pas   
- Merci Shinji   
Shinji rougit de plus belle et remercia intérieurement les médecins d'avoir fini et de sortir à cet instant précis. Rei et lui purent enfin sortir de leur cachette. Ils sortirent de la pièce discrètement et reprirent leur recherche.   
Alors que le soleil déclinait à l'horizon, les lumières de l'hôpital s'allumèrent dans les couloirs.   
- Elle est encore là ?  
- Oui, elle n'a pas bougé.  
- Mais pourquoi personne ne vient la chercher ?  
- A chaque fois qu'elle vient, elle reste prostrée devant cette chambre pourquoi ?  
Les deux adolescents se rapprochèrent des voix silencieusement. L'une des personnes tenta une approche de la personne dont ils parlaient tous.  
- Mademoiselle venez Ca ne va pas ? Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?  
La jeune fille à qui on s'adressait lança un regard vide, dépourvu de toute émotion, à son interlocuteur avant de retourner à sa contemplation' de la porte devant laquelle elle se trouvait.   
- C'est Asuka, chuchota Shinji.  
- Oui Répondit son amie.   
Lorsque plusieurs minutes plus tard, lassé de ne rien pouvoir faire, l'attroupement autour de Asuka se dissipa, Rei et Shinji s'approchèrent de la seconde élue.   
- Asuka Shinji s'approcha de la jeune fille et posa une main sur son épaule. Ce geste fit sursauter la jeune allemande qui se retourna.   
Son regard dénué de tout sentiment se posa sur Shinji. Celui-ci fut blessé au plus profond de son cur de voir dans quelle détresse se trouvait son amie. Cependant, les iris de la jeune fille reprirent un peu de leur éclat lorsqu'elle rencontra le regard inquiet du troisième élu.   
- Shinji Murmura t-elle. Tu es venu Tu es là   
- Oui, je suis là. Viens, il ne faut pas rester ici. Shinji tendit une main à son amie, mais celle-ci secoua la tête de droite à gauche.   
- Je ne peux pas Maman est là Elle a besoin de moi Je ne dois pas la laisser seule   
- Asuka Ta mère n'est pas là Tenta de la raisonner Shinji.   
- Si ! Maman est dans cette chambre ! Elle y a toujours été L'adolescente tomba à genoux devant la porte et se mit à sangloter silencieusement.   
Shinji regarda Rei et celle-ci l'encouragea d'un sourire. Il s'accroupit alors près de la jeune fille, complètement brisée.   
- Maman maman maman Elle entrecoupait ses sanglots d'appels au secours dirigé vers sa mère.   
Shinji sentit son cur se briser encore un peu plus en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait son amie. Il passa un bras autour du cou de cette dernière et se retrouva très rapidement avec sa chemise trempée de larmes. En effet, Asuka n'avait fait preuve d'aucun geste de recul, bien au contraire, elle se laissa aller tout contre l'adolescent. Ce garçon entre deux âges qu'elle avait appelé tant de fois dans ses rêves.   
- Shinji Ne me laisse pas   
- Je suis là, répondit le jeune homme en caressant les cheveux de son amie, d'un geste apaisant.   
- Shinji Reste près de moi ne pars pas Asuka releva légèrement la tête. Shinji ne l'avait jamais vu avoir l'air aussi misérable. Son visage amaigri, baigné de larmes balayait le souvenir de la jeune fille joyeuse qu'ils connaissaient tous.  
- Asuka, ne pleure pas Shinji posa son front sur celui de la jeune fille dans un geste tendre et affectueux. Celle-ci entoura alors son ami de ses bras.   
- Reste  
- Je ne bouge pas Murmura le jeune homme près de l'oreille de son amie.  
Rei assista à la scène sans broncher, bien que son cur menace de se briser tant ce qu'elle voyait lui faisait mal. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, son amour n'était pas partagé. Sinon, comme celui qu'elle aimait pourrait-il avoir des gestes aussi tendres envers une autre fille qu'elle ? Mais malgré sa souffrance, la jeune fille s'approcha et annonça aux deux autres enfants qualifiés qu'il fallait partir. Pour la première depuis les nombreuses semaines où elle venait régulièrement devant cette porte de chambre, Asuka suivit d'elle-même quelqu'un. En effet, tous les jours, son père devait venir la chercher et il était inutile qu'elle cherche à se souvenir du nombre de fois où on lui avait administré des tranquillisants pour la calmer. Mais ce jour là était différent. Shinji, son Shinji était venu la chercher. Il lui avait promis de rester. Elle n'était plus seule Elle ne le serait plus jamais.   
  
*&*&*&*  
  
- Asuka, il faut que tu manges. Depuis plus d'une demi heure, Shinji tentait désespérément de faire manger son amie.   
- Je n'ai pas faim Répétait alors invariablement la jeune fille.   
Rei assistait à la scène sans dire un mot. Le masque qu'elle avait toujours porté venait de se reconstruire en quelques heures.   
- Son père va la chercher, dit-elle soudain.   
Asuka lui lança un regard qu'elle ne put déchiffrer avant de répondre qu'elle ne rentrerait plus chez elle. Puis, elle rajouta qu'elle allait dormir, avant de se diriger vers l'une des chambres de l'hôtel qu'ils venaient de louer.   
« Heureusement que Ayanami avait un peu d'argent », pensa alors Shinji en voyant son amie s'éloigner.   
- Ayanami Dit-il en retournant son attention vers la jeune fille près de lui.   
- Oui ? Heu Shinji Pourquoi tu ne m'appelles pas Rei' ?   
- Je ne sais pas je peux ?  
- Bien sûr, lui répondit la jeune fille, mais contrairement aux attentes de l'adolescent, sa réponse ne s'accompagna d'aucun sourire.   
- Heu Rei Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Depuis que nous avons retrouvé Asuka, tu es bizarre enfin, tu   
- Tu l'aimes ? Coupa la jeune.   
- Hein ? Qui ?   
- La deuxième élue, tu l'aimes ?  
- Non heu je   
- Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas la vérité ?   
- La vérité ? Répéta Shinji. La vérité, c'est que je ne sais pas je ne sais plus je je   
- Shinji, non, pas maintenant !!!!  
Un son mat se fit entendre lorsque le corps de l'adolescent tomba à terre. Asuka ressortit de sa chambre en courant et poussa un petit cri en voyant son ami allongé sur le carrelage froid.   
  
*&*~*&*  
  
- Mmm   
- Shinji La voix de Kaoru rappela immédiatement à Shinji dans quel monde' il se trouvait.   
- Kaoru ? Où sommes-nous ? Demanda l'adolescent en se relevant à moitié.   
- Dans une des pièce du centre. Répondit son ami. Appuie-toi sur moi pour te relever. Rajouta t-il en tendant une main vers Shinji. Ce dernier la saisit et se releva, cependant, lorsqu'il voulut enlever sa main de celle de Kaoru, il sentit une légère pression s'exercer dessus.   
- Kaoru ?  
- Shinji il faut que il faut que je te parle. Un léger tremblement dans la voix du jeune homme se fit entendre.   
- ? Je t'écoute, mais avant, on ne pourrait pas sortir d'ici ?   
- Ca risque d'être un peu difficile. Toutes les portes sont verrouillées et nous sommes coincés ici jusqu'à demain matin.   
- Ha Je t'écoute alors.   
Kaoru poussa un profond soupir avant de se rasseoir sur le sol. Shinji l'imita et s'installa près de lui.   
- Je - Kaoru ne savait plus vraiment par où commencer - Avant tout, il faut que tu saches que je regrette vraiment d'être parti.   
- Je ne m'en souviens pas, lui répondit Shinji avec la cruauté de la franchise.   
- Oui, je sais, répondit l'autre adolescent, blessé.   
// - Tu t'en vas ? Mais ce n'est pas possible...  
- Je suis désolé... ce n'est pas moi qui choisit...  
- Mais, je t'aime moi !  
- ...  
- Pourquoi tu dis rien ???  
- ...  
- En fait, tu ne m'aimes pas !!!  
- ...  
- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé, alors ?  
- ...  
- Répond moi !!!!! //   
Shinji fut surpris d'avoir un tel souvenir en présence de Kaoru... était-il son interlocuteur d'alors ? L'adolescent ne s'en souvenait plus. Il ne savait plus... plus rien...   
- Shinji ? Ca va ?  
- Heu... oui, oui... vas-y, continue, répondit le jeune homme troublé.  
- Ce que voulais te dire depuis le début... c'est que... que je ne suis pas...  
- Attend !  
- Quoi ?  
- J'ai entendu comme une explosion.  
- Je n'ai rien entendu, tu...  
- Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici.  
- Je t'ai dit que la porte était fermée.  
- On va passer par les bouches d'aérations !  
- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes.  
- Non, pas du tout ! Je l'ai déjà fait une fois... toutes les portes étaient verrouillées à cause d'un problème d'électricité.   
Kaoru regarda son ami chercher l'un des conduits d'air avant de lui demander :  
- Shinji... heu... de quoi parles-tu ?   
Shinji se retourna vers son ami avant de répondre :  
- Ca m'est arrivé dans l'autre monde'.   
-   
Les deux amis se retrouvèrent très vite à ramper dans les conduits d'aération à la recherche d'une éventuelle sortie. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils redescendirent et se retrouvèrent en plein milieu de l'institut dans lequel régnait une panique générale.   
- Récupérez les dossiers ! Criait celui que Shinji reconnu comme étant le chef hiérarchique direct de sa mère.   
- Prenez d'abord les embryons ! Hurla plus fort Ritsuko Akagi.   
- Et les enfants ? Que fait-on des enfants ? Demanda alors une employée.   
- Nous verrons plus tard si nous pouvons faire quelque chose pour eux, prenez tous les dossiers et un maximum d'embryons. Shinji n'eut pas besoin de regarder qui venait de lancer cet ordre. Il était évident qu'il venait de son père.   
- Comment pouvez-vous ne serait-ce que penser une telle chose ?  
C'était la première fois que Shinji voyait la Misato de ce monde'. Elle semblait être la même que dans celui des Eva.   
- Mademoiselle Katsuragi, reprit lentement Gendo Ikari, tout en couvrant le brouhaha du centre de sa voix, je vous rappelle que vous n'avez strictement rien à faire ici ! Retournez donc vous occuper de cette chose qui vous sert d'animal de compagnie ce pingouin ! Cette animal est comme ces enfants, on pourra toujours le remplacer en en créant un autre du même type.   
-   
- Vous êtes vraiment comme le couple Ayanami ! Reprit-il ensuite avec dédain. Vous prônez vos belles idées au mépris de l'avancement de la science.   
- Et vous, répondit la jeune femme sur le même ton, vous brandissez le drapeau de la science et de la médecine, mais vous êtes prêt à sacrifier des vies inutilement. Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Vous êtes prêt à supprimer tout ce qui ne sera pas en accord exact avec vous, et  
- Sécurité ! Faites-la sortir ! Un homme, âgé d'une cinquantaine d'année venait de donner cet ordre qui fut rapidement exécuté.   
Misato se retrouva poussée à l'extérieur sans grand ménagement.   
Bien que Shinji se demandait ce qui se passait dans ce centre, il prit le parti de rejoindre Misato, suivit de Kaoru.   
- Ca va ? Demandèrent-ils d'une même voix, arrivés à la hauteur de la jeune femme.   
- Oui répondit-elle, tout en massant l'un de ses bras endolori.  
- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda alors Shinji plus pour lui-même que dans la quête d'une véritable réponse.   
- Je ne sais pas, lui répondit néanmoins Misato.   
- Vous voulez qu'on vous raccompagne chez vous ? Demanda gentiment Kaoru.   
- Je pense que Asuka ???   
D'un même mouvement, les deux amis se retournèrent afin de voir arriver la jeune fille en courant, les cheveux en bataille et couverte de sueur.   
- Ha, Misato, vous êtes là ! C'est terrible, il faut faire quelque chose ! Je ne sais pas  
- Du calme ! Coupa Misato. Reprend ton souffle et explique-moi calmement ce qui se passe.   
L'adolescente reprenait difficilement suffisamment d'oxygène afin de pouvoir respirer correctement lorsque Toji et Kensuke arrivèrent à sa suite.   
- Alors ? Tu l'as trouvé ? Demanda anxieusement Kensuke à Asuka.  
- Non, mais vu l'agitation qui règne à l'intérieur, je crois bien qu'elle a mis ses menaces à exécutions.   
- Il faut aller la chercher ! Dit Toji en se précipitant vers la porte.  
- NON !!!!!! Misato venait de le retenir. Tu cherches à te faire tuer ? Tu sais très bien que tous ceux qui sont au courant sont en danger ! Reste ici !!!!!  
- Lâchez-moi ! Rei est mon amie et je ne la laisserais pas là-bas !   
- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Rei ? Demanda innocemment Shinji.   
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui avant que Asuka lui réponde un « oui » qu'elle semblait souffrir juste à dire.   
- Que se passe t-il ? Interrogea encore Shinji.   
- Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? Reprit Misato.   
Asuka la regarda une ou deux secondes avant de répondre.   
- Son père est à l'hôpital. D'après ce qu'on nous a dit, des hommes sont venus dans le but de récupérer Rei, mais il a refusé de leur dire où elle était. Ils se sont alors acharné sur lui et maintenant, il est allongé et les médecins nous ont dit qu'ils étaient sceptiques quant à son retour' parmis nous La voix de l'adolescente se brisa sous l'émotion.   
- Je comprends, dit alors Misato en hochant la tête en signe d'impuissance. Elle a voulu le venger Mais ça ne changera rien à l'état de son père ! Sa place est à ses côtés, pas à jouer les justiciers !  
- Vous avez raison, approuva Kensuke, mais elle est tellement sous le coup de la douleur qu'elle est prête à prendre tous les risques.   
Une voiture arriva et un crissement de frein empêcha les adolescents et Misato d'entendre l'arrivée d'une dizaine d'homme du centre.   
Une femme et Makoto sortirent de la voiture alors que l'un des hommes disait d'un air satisfait, tout en empoignant Kaoru :  
- Il y en a un ici !   
- Ne le touchez pas ! Hurla la femme.   
- Maman Kaoru tenta de se dégager, mais un coup derrière la nuque lui fit perdre connaissance.   
- Je vous interdis de l'emmener ! La mère de Kaoru s'approcha d'un air supérieur. Elle savait qu'avec ce genre de personne, seule les apparences comptaient, elle décida donc de prendre le parti de leur faire sentir sa supériorité. Cela commençait à marcher, car l'homme qui avait pris Kaoru dans les bras commençait à hésiter, mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est que Gendo Ikari arriverait et donnerait un contre-ordre.  
- Portez-le à l'intérieur !  
- Gendo, attends ! Laisse-le, c'est un enfant ! Ne le touche pas !  
Seul un regard méprisant lui répondit. Gendo Ikari ne comprenait pas comment des hommes et des femmes pouvaient prendre le sort de ces choses', comme il les appelait autant à cur.  
- C'est un etre humain, cria alors la femme, tandis que le pere de Shinji disparaissait.   
- Non, ce ne sont pas des êtres humains ! Ce ne sont que les fruits d'une expérience, dit-il de loin, sans même se retourner.   
Makoto regarda sa mère avec une certaine surprise. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait celle-ci pleurer. Cependant, il n'aurait pu dire si ses larmes étaient de colère ou de tristesse peut-être était-ce les deux en même temps.   
- Je ne les laisserai pas le toucher ! Cette femme, d'environ quarante cinq ans, releva la tête avant de commencer à s'avancer vers la grande porte.   
- Maman  
- Elisabeth, attendez, vous risquez de vous faire tuer, la prévint Misato.  
- Je sais mais c'est mon fils qui est là dedans je l'aime et je ne veux pas le perdre.   
- Madame  
La femme se retourna vers Shinji qui venait de la rappeler sans même sans rendre compte.  
- Oui ?  
- Laissez-moi vous accompagner, s'il vous plait.   
- Viens, lui dit-elle simplement avant de reprendre sa marche.   
  


Fin du onzième chapitre  
A suivre...  
  


Chapitre commencé le 27 juillet 2003 et achevé le 1er Août 2003  
  
Allez, review/mails, svp... parce que comme tous les auteurs, je marche aux commentaires ^_____^  
A bientôt dans le prochain chapitre ^_^


	12. chapitre 12

**Auteur: **Naëlle  
**Base:** Evangélion  
**Discaimer: **Toujours la même chose, les personnages d'Evangélion ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils sont la propriété de leur créateur…  
**Spoilers: **Tous les épisodes de la série, mais surtout le 24 !  
**Titre:** Le choix d'un avenir _ou _Entre deux mondes.  
**Genre:** Univers alternatif, sérieux et peut-être un peu shonen-ai... bon, maintenant, on va dire que ça devient vraiment shonen-ai !  
**Remarque:** Sachez avant tout que je n'ai pas vraiment accroché avec la série… alors, allez savoir pourquoi j'écris une fic dessus… ; J'ai commencé à écrire cette fic sans vraiment savoir où j'allais, mais maintenant, je commence à savoir à peu près. (remarque du premier chapitre)

**MSN** : Pour ceux qui auraient envie de me parler sur msn, voici mon adresse : managerk2000yahoo.fr Surtout, n'hésitez pas, je n'ai encore mangé personne

Voici donc l'avant dernier chapitre ! Hé oui, c'est vrai ! J'espère pouvoir vous faire lire bientôt le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction... il n'est pas encore finit, mais je sais que se sera le dernier, et normalement, il devrait être assez long ! Alors, prenez votre mal en patience en attendant le dernier chapitre et savourez celui-ci

Bonne lecture !

Hitori, j'espère que je vais, dans ce chapitre, répondre un peu à tes questions !

PS : (02/06/2005) j'ai dû renvoyer le chapitre, donc, pour les changements de lieux, j'ai dû faire une modif, vu que certains symboles ne sont plus pris en compte. Mais vous verrez, vous comprendrez quand même !

**Le choix d'un avenir **ou **Entre deux mondes  
**

CHAPITRE 12

« Où est Kaoru ? » Se demandait Shinji tout en suivant la mère de son ami. Celle-ci semblait confiante et n'avait pas l'air de suivre les différents couloirs au hasard, cependant, l'adolescent se demandait si cet air serein qu'elle affichait n'était pas qu'une façade.

– C'est toi Shinji ? Demanda soudain la femme.

– Heu… Oui madame.

– Je croyais que tu étais dans le coma.

– Je… je l'étais…

La femme eut un petit hochement de tête et poursuivit sa route.

– Tu as beaucoup manqué à mon fils, dit-elle plusieurs secondes plus tard.

– Ha ? Je…

– Après notre départ pour l'Angleterre, il n'a pas cessé de parler de toi à son frère… et finalement, six mois plus tard, il m'a supplié de le laisser revenir… il faut vraiment qu'il se soit attaché à toi pour avoir fait ça…

Madame Nagisa parlait plus pour elle-même que pour Shinji, cependant, l'adolescent écoutait et enregistrait tout ce qu'elle lui disait avec un certain bonheur.

– Madame…

– Oui ? La femme se retourna légèrement.

– Qu'est-ce que mon père voulait dire ?

– Que veux-tu savoir ?

– Quand il a dit que « ce n'étaient que les fruits d'une expérience »… qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

– En fait… Elle stoppa dans sa phrase et fit signe à Shinji de se taire. Tout deux se plaquèrent contre l'un des murs.

Une deuxième explosion retentit et Shinji se mit à courir sans écouter la mère de son ami lui dire de revenir.

* * *

Pendant ce temps là, dehors, Asuka ne cessait de marcher de long en large. Toji tentait de la rassurer pendant que Kensuke ne disait pas un mot en regardant fixement la porte principale comme s'il attendait que ses amis en ressortent à la seconde. Misato, elle, s'était assise dans sa voiture et avait mis la radio en marche. Elle écoutait les chanteurs hurler dans leur micro, se demandant vaguement pourquoi ils chantaient aussi fort. Cependant, la seule chose qui parvenait à l'apaiser un peu était cet animal qu'elle tenait dans les bras… cette 'chose' comme le disait Gendo Ikari. 

– Tu n'es pas une chose… Murmura t-elle en serrant le pingouin contre elle. Tu es vivant et rien ne pourra te remplacer… Pen-pen… n'aie pas peur, je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal.

Comme s'il comprenait, l'animal couina un peu et se frotta contre sa maîtresse.

– … Rei… Shinji… et Nagisa… ils ne reviendront peut-être pas…

Asuka venait de craquer et de dire tout haut ce que tous ceux qui l'entouraient pensaient au plus profond de leur cœur.

– … ne dis pas ça… Murmura Toji, plus pour se convaincre lui-même du mal fondé des paroles de la jeune fille que pour réellement la persuader elle-même.

* * *

– Papa… je vais te venger. 

Rei ne réfléchissait plus à ce qu'elle faisait et détruisait chaque papier qu'elle trouvait. Soudain, son regard se posa sur un tiroir entrouvert à l'intérieur duquel elle vit le canon d'une arme automatique. Un sourire passa sur ses traits déformés par la peine et la colère avant qu'elle ne s'en saisisse.

* * *

Shinji courait dans tous les sens. Il cherchait la provenance de l'explosion lorsqu'il trouva la pièce saccagée. Les explosifs utilisés avaient dû être de faible intensité, car il pouvait encore distinguer certaines parties de ce qui aurait dû être entièrement détruit. Il avança parmis les débris et regarda par terre. 

– Pen-pen ? L'adolescent se pencha et caressa la tête de ce qu'il pensait être le pingouin de Misato. Cependant, il réprima un frisson lorsque sa main rencontra un corps froid. Il comprit que l'animal était mort et que ce n'était pas Pen-pen. Ici et là, sur tout le sol, des corps similaires… « Des expériences… », pensa-t-il. A présent, il était trop tard pour tenter de les sauver et il devait retrouver Kaoru. Il reprit donc sa course à travers les couloirs, bousculant au passage des employés de l'établissement.

– Kaoru… Où es-tu ?

* * *

– Lâchez-moi ! Vous m'avez comprise ? Madame Nagisa se débattait afin que les deux hommes la tenant chacun par un bras la laissent partir, cependant, rien n'y faisait. 

Ils l'emmenèrent dans une pièce isolée avant de l'enfermer.

– Que… Ouvrez cette porte ! La femme tapait contre la porte.

– **Ma chère Elisabeth.**

– Gendo…

La voix venait d'un haut-parleur placé dans la pièce close.

– **Tu aurais mieux fait de partir comme je te l'avais demandé. A présent, il est trop tard !**

– Arrête ! Tu n'as pas le droit de toucher à Kaoru et Rei.

Un éclat de rire lui répondit.

– Ce sont des enfants comme ton fils… Que vas-tu faire d'eux ?

– **Ce ne sont pas des êtres humains ! Pourquoi t'obstines-tu ? **

– Que vas-tu faire d'eux ? Redemanda la femme sans relever la dernière phrase.

– **Puisque ça a l'air de tellement t'intéresser, je vais te le dire. Ils vont subir le même traitement que Raya… De cette façon, tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter, ils resteront vivants !**

– … non…

Un autre éclat de rire se fit entendre, puis, plus rien.

La mère de Kaoru se mit alors à chercher une porte de sortie dans tous les sens. Ses doutes étaient à présent confirmés. Raya, une jeune fille, aussi issue de ces expériences qui auraient dû être interdites, avait été élevée par un homme appartenant au centre avant d'être récupérée par Gendo Ikari, sois-disant pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien. Quelques jours plus tard, elle abattait froidement son père adoptif avant de s'en prendre à un politicien de grand renom. Depuis, emprisonnée, elle n'avait pas dit un mot quant aux motifs qui l'avaient poussée à commettre ces crimes. A présent, tout était clair, l'équipe de ce centre voulait 'fabriquer' des tueurs pour leur compte.

* * *

– Je n'en peux plus ! J'y vais. Asuka venait de se relever et voulait entrer dans le centre. 

– Non, attends. C'était la première fois depuis son arrivée que Makoto ouvrait la bouche. Depuis le début de l'attente, il n'avait pas bougé.

– Quoi ? Je te signale que ton frère est à l'intérieur ! Mais peut-être que son sort t'indiffère. Après tout, c'est vrai, rien ne vous unit.

– Asuka, tu exagères. Fit remarquer gentiment Toji.

– Laisse. Si c'est ce que tu penses, ça m'est entièrement égal, cependant, j'aime Kaoru comme s'il était vraiment mon frère.

– Mais bien sûr, railla la jeune fille.

– Ca suffit ! Misato venait de sortir de sa voiture, Pen-pen, toujours dans ses bras.

– …

– Vous vous disputerez plus tard ! Pour l'instant, vous allez vous calmer et attendre gentiment.

Les adolescents ne dirent rien et fixèrent de nouveau leur attention sur la porte centrale.

* * *

C'est la première détonation qui paralysa tout le monde. Shinji fit une pause de plusieurs minutes avant de courir une nouvelle fois, en cherchant l'auteur de ce coup de feu. La femme enfermée dans une pièce fut elle aussi stoppée dans ses réflexions à la recherche d'une solution pour sortir. Cependant, ceux qui restèrent réellement figés furent les personnes présentes dans la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait Rei. Celle-ci tenait en joue le couple Ikari et Ristuko. Avec eux, des membres du personnel qui n'avaient, en fait, pas grand-chose à craindre, car la jeune fille n'en avait qu'après certaines personnes. 

– Ayanami ? Shinji venait d'arriver en courant. Il n'avait plus un gramme d'air dans les poumons et s'étonna lui-même d'avoir pu articuler le nom de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se retourna légèrement avant de retourner son attention vers les personnes plaquées contre le mur.

– Rei, calme-toi. Yui Ikari venait de parler de sa voix douce et calme.

– Que je me calme ? Alors qu'à cause de vous mon père va peut-être mourir ! Ne vous moquez pas de moi !

– Ceci est un regrettable accident, mais nous ne pouvions pas prévoir que nos hommes feraient preuve de tant de zèle. Le père de Shinji venait de prendre la parole.

– Taisez-vous ! Je ne vous ai pas permis de parler !

Shinji s'aperçut que son amie tremblait de plus en plus. Elle semblait sur le point de commettre l'irréparable.

– Ayanami… Calme-toi…

– Ne t'en mêle pas Ikari ! Je n'ai rien contre-toi, alors sors !

– Je… je ne peux pas… Ce sont mes parents sur qui ton arme est pointée…

– Ce sont des monstres ! Ils pensent que nous sommes des machines !

– Je sais que tu es un être humain comme moi… Shinji faisait preuve de toute la douceur dont il était capable afin de calmer son amie. Cependant, malgré l'affection qu'elle pouvait lui porter, sa décision était prise. Elle devait supprimer tous ceux qui voudraient faire du mal à ceux qu'elle aimait.

– Je regrette… mais ils doivent disparaître ! JE LES HAIS !

– Ayanami… je les aime…

– …

– Je t'en supplie, ne les tue pas.

Shinji laissait couler ses larmes sans aucune retenue, cependant, il semblait plus que probable que la jeune fille allait tirer. Ses deux mains étaient crispées sur le revolver et son indexe n'allait pas tarder à bouger et appuyer sur la gâchette.

– Ayanami… non… arrête…

– Ils doivent mourir !

* * *

– Pourquoi êtes-vous partis ? Demanda soudain Asuka en se retournant vers Makoto. 

– Heu… Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

– Pour rien, juste histoire de meubler les silences.

Le jeune homme ne sut si elle était ou non sérieuse, cependant, il décida de répondre :

– Je… je ne supportais plus de voir mon père battre mon frère pour un rien.

– Kaoru Nagisa se fait battre ?

– Ce qui explique les bleus…

– … et les absences fréquentes.

Les trois autres jeunes donnaient leurs impressions et soudain, Asuka lui demanda :

– Et toi ? Est-ce que…

– Non, jamais.

– Il y a 15 ans, l'un des premiers bébés nés dans ce laboratoire a été conçu. Il fut confié à mes parents. Mon père, pensant que cet 'être' ne ressentait rien lui a fait subir les pire humiliations… il l'a vraiment traité pire que si Kaoru avait été un chien… J'étais encore tout petit quand ma mère m'a expliqué que Kaoru n'était pas un enfant ordinaire. J'ai commencé à faire comme mon père… j'ai maltraité Kaoru sans aucune raison… Et un jour, nous jouions ensemble et je suis tombé dans une rivière. Kaoru est venu et m'a aidé à revenir sur le bord. En m'aidant, il s'est blessé, mais il n'a rien dit. Quand on est rentré à la maison, il a été se soigner tout seul dans sa chambre et c'est par hasard que je suis rentré à ce moment précis et que j'ai vu qu'il pleurait. J'avais sept ans et lui en avait huit. C'est à ce moment là que je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'y avait aucune différence entre lui et moi.

– …

– Après ça, j'ai arrêté de le traiter comme je le faisais avant, et il est vraiment devenu mon frère. Mais mon père continuait à le frapper pour des raisons de plus en plus dérisoires et je n'ai alors donné aucun répit à ma mère jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte de nous emmener loin de lui. Elle, elle regardait sans rien dire… je ne sais pas à quoi elle pensait… et voilà, c'est pour ça que nous sommes partis… mais… mais je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point il s'était attaché à Shinji entre-temps…

Personne ne fit de commentaire après les révélations de l'adolescent.

* * *

– Ca y est ! J'ai réussi. 

La mère de Kaoru et Makoto sortit de la pièce en courant. Elle avait réussi à faire sauter la serrure et à présent, il lui fallait retrouver Kaoru et aussi Shinji.

Elle entendit des éclats de voix dans une pièce et s'approcha discrètement afin de savoir de quoi retournait la conversation.

– Mais vous êtes fou ! Si nous faisons ça, ils risquent d'être blessé !

– Si vous avez une meilleure idée, allez-y, je vous en prie !

– Où avez-vous dit que la gamine les a pris en otage ?

– Au fond du couloir… on ne peut pas facilement y accéder.

– J'ai une idée !

– Nous vous écoutons.

– Nous pourrions envoyer… hum… celui que nous venons de 'programmer'.

– C'est une bonne idée…

Elisabeth Nagisa courait de nouveau dans les couloirs lorsqu'elle arriva là où se trouvaient les 'otages' dont avaient parlé ceux qu'elle avait écoutés.

– Rei ? Elle se figea en voyant la jeune fille prête à tirer.

– Madame Nagisa, n'avancez pas !

– Rei, arrête… Elle s'approcha dans la pièce.

– Ayanami, je t'en prie… calme-toi…

– Mais je suis calme ! Et je vais tirer !

Un coup de feu retentit alors, cependant, c'est la jeune fille qui s'effondra dans une marre de sang.

– AYANAMIIIIIIII !

Shinji se précipita vers son amie et pu constater qu'elle respirait toujours. Ce n'est qu'après cela qu'il regarda dans la direction dans laquelle les yeux d'Elisabeth étaient rivés.

– Kaoru ?

L'adolescent, une arme à la main pointait à présent sa propre mère du canon. Celle-ci ne broncha pas et attendit. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent dans un silence tendu. Rei respirait difficilement et Shinji ne pouvait détacher les yeux de ceux de Kaoru qui semblaient avoir perdu toute vie.

– Tire ! Ordonna soudain Gendo Ikari.

– NOOOOOOOON ! Cria alors Shinji en se relevant.

A cet instant, nul n'aurait pu dire si c'était plus le cri ou la voix de l'adolescent qui fit hésiter Kaoru, mais celui-ci regarda l'autre garçon dans les yeux trois secondes. Trois secondes durant lesquelles Shinji se perdit dans son regard à la recherche de son ami.

– Que fais-tu ? Je t'ai dit de tirer ! Gendo Ikari venait de rompre le charme créé quelques secondes avant. Shinji se releva alors et se plaça devant la mère de son ami juste avant que la détonation ne retentisse. Personne ne pu dire si le jeune homme avait fait exprès ou non de viser en dessous du cœur et pas l'organe lui-même.

– SHINJIIIIIIIIII ! L'adolescent entendit plusieurs personnes crier son prénom, puis, plus rien… le noir total.

_&&& passage "monde avec Kaoru" vers "monde des Eva" &&&  
_

– Pourquoi ne se réveille-t-il pas ?

– Je ne sais pas… Rei venait de répondre, la voix empreinte d'une immense tristesse qui n'échappa pas à Asuka.

– Il met combien de temps normalement à se réveiller ?

– Ca dépend…

Shinji les entendait. Il entendait ses deux amies s'inquiéter pour lui, cependant, il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Il avait si mal… Kaoru lui avait tiré dessus… il avait cherché à le tuer… Mais que c'était-il passé ? Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Il aurait voulu ne plus penser à rien.

– Kaoru… Ses lèvres venaient de laisser échapper le nom de son ami sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

– Kaoru ? Ce n'est pas le cinquième enfant qualifié ? Demanda alors Asuka en se tournant vers Rei.

– Si… Je crois qu'il lui manque…

&&& _passage "monde des Eva" vers "monde avec Kaoru"_ &&&

– Shinji… Shinji, tiens bon…

– Shinji ! Laissez-moi passer ! Shinji !

Yui Ikari se retourna légèrement dans la direction de Asuka qui criait qu'elle voulait voir son ami. Cependant, on lui barrait la route et elle dû se résoudre à attendre avec ses autres amis qu'on daigne lui donner des nouvelles de l'adolescent.

– Et Rei qui est aussi aux soins intensifs… Les trois adolescents et Misato étaient plus qu'inquiets.

– Et Kaoru, où est-il ? Demanda soudain Kensuke.

– Je ne sais pas… Répondit alors Misato. Mais, rajouta-t-elle, vu l'état de sa mère, je crains le pire.

_Fin du douzième chapitre_

A suivre...

Chapitre commencé le 03 août 2003 et achevé le 22 novembre 2003.

Alors ? Commentaire s'il vous plait ! Review/mails, comme vous voulez


	13. chapitre 13 Partie I

**Auteur: **Naëlle  
**Base:** Evangélion  
**Discaimer: **Toujours la même chose, les personnages d'Evangélion ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils sont la propriété de leur créateur…  
**Spoilers: **Tous les épisodes de la série, mais surtout le 24 !  
**Titre:** Le choix d'un avenir _ou _Entre deux mondes.  
**Genre:** Univers alternatif, sérieux et peut-être un peu shonen-ai... bon, maintenant, on va dire que ça devient vraiment shonen-ai !

**Remarque:** Bien, voici ENFIN la suite de cette fanfiction. Ce chapitre 13 est le dernier, cependant, vu sa longueur (plus de 40 pages), j'ai décidé de le découper en trois parties. Ne m'en veuillez pas et pensez que comme cela, vous savourerez plus chaque partie ! lol Et puis, si Batsoleil qui a corrigé cette première partie (un grand merci à lui d'ailleurs pour l'avoir fait et sa rapidité) arrive à garder le même rythme que pour celle-ci, la semaine prochaine, vous aurez la suite et la semaine d'après la dernière partie (enfin, dites-vous bien quand même que vu que le bac arrive, il y a des chances pour que l'une des parties mette deux/trois semaines à arriver).

Je vous conseille, à vous qui connaissez la fic et qui l'avez lu ça fait longtemps, de relire ou d'au moins survoler les chapitres précédents, voir toute la fic, pour ne pas être perdu dans ce dernier chapitre.

Autre chose, si vous découvrez, vous ne pourriez pas retourner en arrière et me dire ce que vous pensez des chapitres précédents, non ? Ca me ferait plaisir J'ai passé beaucoup de temps sur cette histoire et j'aimerai vraiment avoir l'avis d'un maximum de personne, alors n'hésitez pas, svp !

Un petit quelque chose technique maintenant. Comme vous le savez, pas mal de symbole sont 'mangé' par ce site aussi, je vais devoir palier à ce problème. Normalement, lorsqu'on passe d'un monde à l'autre, on avait des symboles particuliers, mais comme je ne peux pas les utiliser, j'en mettrais d'autres en précisant et sinon, pour les changement de scène, ce sera une ligne horizontale. Je trouve que c'est un peu embêtant, cependant, sachez que je ne ferais AUCUN commentaire sur le site car j'estime que les gens qui s'en occupent et payent pour qu'on puisse publier nos histoires ici, avec un système de review, etc…, sont vraiment sympa et qu'on n'a pas à faire le moindre commentaire désagréable sur leur site !

Mais si vous voulez la version avec une bonne mise en page, je vous renvoie vers ma page perso.

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont encouragé pour cette fanfic !

Il y a deux personnes avec qui j'ai perdu le contact : Miori et Eve-Marie et c'est une chose que je regrête vraiment, mais mes mails n'ont plus l'air de leur parvenir... si vous lisez toutes les deux, vous avez été des lectrices assidues de cette histoire (et parmis les premières) et j'espère que vous lirez la fin et qu'elle vous plaira.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Le choix d'un avenir **ou **Entre deux mondes**

CHAPITRE 13

Partie I

– Maman… Dis-moi ce qui c'est passé.

Makoto tentait de faire sortir sa mère de l'état de mutisme dans lequel elle était entrée depuis qu'elle était sortit du 'centre'. Cependant, la femme ne répondait pas et continuait, bien malgré elle, à revoir sans cesse la scène dans laquelle son fils n'était plus qu'un zombie qui obéissait aux moindres ordres que Gendo Ikari. Soudain, un homme entra dans le couloir dans lequel tout le monde attendait sur les différents bancs mis à disposition des proches de ceux qui subissaient une quelconque intervention.

– Elisabeth… Makoto… Que s'est-il passé ?

– Papa ?  
Makoto releva la tête vers l'homme et fondit en larme.

Celui-ci s'approcha de son fils et le prit tendrement dans ses bras avant de le bercer tout doucement comme s'il avait été un tout petit garçon.

– … ils lui ont fait… la même chose qu'à Raya…

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs heures, Elisabeth venait de faire une phrase concrète.

– Quoi ?  
Kotaru Nagisa relâcha son fils et s'assit à côté de sa femme.

– Kaoru… il ne se souvient plus… comme Raya…

– Calme-toi chérie, nous allons trouver une solution.

Asuka regarda l'homme, se demandant si c'était vraiment lui qui battait Kaoru pour un rien comme l'avait raconté Makoto… il avait l'air tellement gentil pourtant. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses pensées car une porte venait de s'ouvrir, laissant place à quelques personnes du corps médical et chirurgical. Elle se leva et suivit Misato qui allait demander des nouvelles.

– Comment va-t-elle ?  
Demanda alors la jeune femme en faisant allusion à Rei.

– Hé bien… l'un des hommes se gratta la tête avant de poursuivre : la balle l'a traversé de part en part…

– Elle est…  
Misato ne continua pas, sentant un sanglot trop proche dans sa gorge. Asuka, quant à elle mit ses mains devant sa bouche et attendit la suite en silence. Les garçons, eux, ne dirent pas un mot et attendirent.

– Non, rassura très vite un autre médecin, cependant… – il semblait chercher ses mots et poursuivit – tout d'abord, sachez qu'elle n'a que 50 de chance de s'en sortir et ensuite… même si elle s'en sort, il y a environ 95 de chance pour qu'elle reste paralysée.

Asuka laissa échapper un petit 'non', quasi-inaudible avant de laisser ses larmes couler. Toji la prit dans ses bras afin de la consoler, tandis que Kensuke s'éloignait un peu du petit groupe. Misato semblait sur le point de défaillir, cependant, elle trouva la force de demander des nouvelles de Shinji, mais il lui fut répondu que pour l'instant, il était toujours en pleine opération et que les chirurgiens s'occupant de lui n'avaient fait aucun pronostique. Ceci dit, ils passèrent près du groupe effondré et retournèrent travailler.

– Où est maman ?  
Demanda soudain Makoto.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit son père. Elle était là il y a encore un instant.

* * *

Madame Nagisa remercia l'officier de police et entra dans la cellule. 

– Raya ?

La jeune fille se retourna légèrement vers elle sans vraiment la regarder.

– Raya, reprit la femme. Il faut que tu m'aides. Mon fils a été emmené et j'ai besoin de savoir où… dis-le moi, s'il te plait. Raya ! Raya, réponds-moi ! RAYA ! MAIS REPONDS !

– Elisabeth ! Mais que vous arrive t-il ?  
L'officier ayant permit à la femme de voir Raya l'empêcha de continuer à brutaliser la jeune fille. En effet, ne supportant pas de voir le mutisme de l'enfant, la femme s'était mise à la secouer tout en criant.

– Lâchez-moi ! Elle est la seule à pouvoir m'aider !

– Ca suffit ! Calmez-vous !

L'homme fit appel à un autre policier et à eux deux, ils firent sortir la mère de Kaoru de la cellule.

La femme se calma tant bien que mal et sortit des locaux afin de rejoindre sa voiture. Une fois montée, elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire. En effet, lorsqu'elle était passée au 'centre', elle avait trouvé les lieux déserts. De plus, rien n'aurait pu laisser imaginer les sombres expériences menées en ces lieux. Elisabeth était désemparée… elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour sauver Kaoru.

&&&&&& (passage 'monde avec Kaoru' vers 'monde des Eva') &&&&&&

– … ji… Shinji…

L'adolescent ouvrit lentement les yeux et croisa le regard d'Asuka. Il tourna légèrement la tête et put s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux, Rei n'étant pas dans la pièce.

– Asuka ?

La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire et l'aida à se relever un peu dans le lit. Il s'installa contre les oreillers et son amie vint se blottir dans ses bras.

– Asuka ? Que…

– Ne t'en vas pas… Ne pars pas loin de moi… Ne me laisse pas…  
La voix de l'adolescente n'était qu'un murmure, cependant, Shinji l'entendait très bien. La présence de la jeune fille contre lui le rassurait et lui montrait qu'il était bien vivant. Il serra la jeune fille dans ses bras et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ce contact était doux et il aurait voulu ne jamais cesser de passer et repasser ses doigts entre les mèches rousses de son amie.

– Shinji…

– … hum ?...

– Ne me laisse pas… je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi…

– …

– Tu es le seul qui m'ait permis de survivre depuis le premier jour où nous nous sommes rencontré…

– Asuka…

– Je t'aime Shinji…  
Murmura la jeune fille.

Shinji sentit son cœur battre à rythme plus qu'irrégulier face à cette déclaration, mais il ne su que répondre.

– Je…

– Chut… ne dis rien… La jeune fille plaça un doigt sur les lèvres de son ami et rapprocha son visage du sien.

– …

– Je sais… je sais que mes sentiments ne sont pas partagés… mais… laisse-moi imaginer… laisse-moi imaginer un instant qu'ils le sont…  
Murmura difficilement l'adolescente avant de coller ses lèvres à celles de Shinji. Ce dernier savait très bien qu'il aimait son amie, mais pas de la même façon qu'une autre personne à qui il ne cessait de penser, cependant, il laissa la jeune fille approfondir ce baiser sans tenter quoique se soit pour l'arrêter.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard, l'adolescente se dégagea de l'étreinte de son ami et s'assit sur le lit en lui tournant le dos.

– … je sais que tu seras malheureux sans lui… alors mon amour, va le rejoindre…

– Asuka…

– … j'aurais voulu que jamais tu ne le croises. Mais de toute façon, même si tu ne l'avais pas rencontré, ce n'est peut-être pas moi que tu aurais choisi…

– Asuka…

La jeune fille se releva, mais Shinji la retint et la tira contre lui.

– Pardonne-moi…  
Murmura t-il, la tête enfouie dans ses cheveux. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal… je t'en prie, pardonne-moi…

Asuka ne répondit et repoussa gentiment son ami avant de lui adresser un triste sourire, puis, elle sortit sans un mot de la chambre. Contre la porte, elle trouva Rei, les yeux emplis de larmes.

– Il n'est pas pour nous…  
Déclara tristement Asuka avant de passer près de l'autre enfant qualifiée sans un regard de plus.

Rei la regarda s'éloigner avant d'entrer à son tour dans la chambre du garçon qu'elle aimait.

Shinji lui adressa un regard gêné en repensant qu'il venait d'embrasser Asuka.

– Ayanami… je suis dé…

– Ce n'est pas auprès de moi que tu dois t'excuser !

Le ton de la jeune fille était tranchant, cependant, Shinji sentit une certaine douleur dans celui-ci.

– Pardonne-moi Ayanami… Murmura t-il en baissant la tête.

– J'aurais préféré que tu ne me laisses pas espérer plutôt que de t'excuser maintenant.

Shinji se sentit pris en faute. Il aurait voulu faire comprendre à l'adolescente qu'il l'aimait, elle aussi, mais que son cœur battait trop fort pour Kaoru pour qu'il puisse répondre à son amour ou alors à celui de Asuka.

Rei le regarda droit dans les yeux et compris que la place de son ami n'était pas ici.

Elle se rapprocha tout doucement et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du garçon. Elle le détailla longuement… elle savait qu'elle risquait de ne plus jamais le revoir, aussi voulait-elle graver son image dans sa mémoire et dans son cœur.

– Ayanami… non, Rei… Je suis vraiment désolé… je…

– … ne dis rien… Ce n'est pas de ta faute…

L'adolescente se rapprocha encore un peu, tout doucement, comme au ralentit… elle ne voulait pas briser cet instant qui lui semblait magique.

– Ika… Shinji… promets-moi quelque chose avant de nous quitter.

– Quoi ?

– Promets-moi que tu ne nous oublieras jamais.

– Tu as ma parole… jamais je ne vous rayerais de ma mémoire, Asuka et toi.

– Je peux te demander une dernière chose ?

– Oui ?

– Je sais que ce lorsque tu le diras, tu n'auras pas la même sensation que si moi je le dis, mais s'il te plait, dis-moi ces mots que je ne veux entendre prononcer que par toi…

Le garçon la regarda un instant sans bouger. Il riva ses yeux dans les siens avant de détourner le regard et de se redresser légèrement. Il prit alors la jeune fille dans ses bras et lui murmura près de l'oreille :

– Je t'aime Rei…

Shinji se sentit soudain partir en arrière alors que tout autour de lui devenait de plus en plus flou, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voit plus rien.

Rei le retint et le rallongea comme il fallait dans le lit avant de dire dans un souffle :

– Je t'aime Shinji… je suis amoureuse… depuis le premier jour… Merci pour tout…

Asuka, qui était revenu près de la porte n'empêcha plus ses larmes de couler le long de ses joues. Par amour pour Shinji, elle l'avait poussé à 'repartir', mais elle en souffrait. Elle aurait voulu mourir à cet instant… rejoindre sa mère… ne plus penser à rien…

Pendant ce temps, elle vit l'autre fille tenir Shinji dans ses bras en sanglotant.

&&&&&& (passage 'monde des Eva' vers 'monde avec Kaoru) &&&&&&

– Shinji… mon chéri ! Courage ! Ne m'abandonne pas !

La mère de l'adolescent pleurait en tenant la main de son fils. L'un des médecins lui conseilla d'aller se reposer, cependant, comment aurait-elle pu, ne serait-ce que penser à s'éloigner de son enfant alors qu'on venait de lui annoncer qu'il y avait toutes les chances pour que celui-ci ne quitte plus jamais son coma.

Pendant ce temps, les amis de l'adolescent étaient abattus. A présent, ils vivaient dans une double angoisse.

* * *

« _Mais je t'aime moi ! … Réponds-moi ! … Kaoru ! … Kaoru ! »_

– Que se passe-t-il ?

Gendo Ikari venait de s'avancer vers les spécialistes surveillant les réactions que Kaoru.

– Je ne sais pas, lui répondit une femme. On dirait que nous n'arrivons pas tout à fait à le reprogrammer.

– Débrouillez-vous ! Il faut qu'il soit prêt dans trois jours, tout au plus ! Mais… j'aimerais qu'avant, il se débarrasse de toute la famille Nagisa.

– Mais pourquoi ?  
Demanda soudain Ritsuko qui était près de l'homme.

– Tout simplement parce qu'ils risquent de devenir plus que gênants.

Le personnel présent fut troublé par l'ordre donné par leur chef, cependant, ils étaient tous bien trop soumis au charisme de cet homme pour avoir le courage de dire ce qu'ils pensaient tous ou presque.

– Et achever l'autre !  
Cria Gendo de loin, alors qu'il s'éloignait.

– De qui parle t-il ?  
Demanda quelqu'un.

– Je pense qu'il faisait allusion à Rei, répondit un autre.

Le docteur Akagi hocha la tête afin de confirmer ce qui venait d'être dit, puis, elle partit et suivi le même chemin emprunté par le père de Shinji.

– Attends !

Elle couru vers l'homme.

– Quoi ?

– Est-ce que tu te rends compte que ton fils et Kaoru sont amis ?

– Tu plaisantes j'espère !

– …

– Kaoru n'est pas un être humain. Il ne peut par conséquent pas être ami avec qui que se soit !

La femme ne dit pas un mot et prit la direction opposée de celle prise par son amant.

* * *

Ritsuko gara sa voiture près de l'entrée de l'hôpital et descendit de son véhicule. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle allait faire, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser les choses se passer de cette façon… non, elle ne pouvait pas… 

Elle avança le long des couloirs, ses talons faisant un léger bruit sur le carrelage. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant une chambre sur laquelle figurait les nom et prénom : 'Shinji Ikari', elle frappa et entra en entendant Yui répondre faiblement « entrez ».

– Comment va-t-il ?  
Demanda-t-elle gentiment en entrant.

La mère de l'adolescent allongé sur le lit secoua tristement la tête.

– Il ne se réveille pas… les médecins disent… ils disent que… il n'y a quasiment aucune chance pour qu'il sorte de son coma…

– Vous devriez aller vous reposer.  
Lui dit alors la femme médecin d'un ton neutre.

– Non… je dois rester…

– Alors allez au moins manger un petit quelque chose. Rassurez-vous, je vais rester près de lui le temps que vous ne serez pas là.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence total, la mère de Shinji se décida et se leva avant d'adresser un léger « merci » à Ritsuko et de sortir de la chambre.

Une fois seule avec l'adolescent, elle s'approcha du lit, passa une main dans les cheveux du jeune homme avant de se pencher vers lui.

– Shinji… il faut que tu reviennes… sinon, tu perdras ton ami… tu le perdras pour toujours… Shinji… reviens… reviens pour tous ceux qui t'attendent…

La femme médecin, pour la première fois, avait décidé d'aller à l'encontre même des ordres de Gendo Ikari.

Shinji n'entendait pas ce qu'on lui disait. Seul des sons lointains et imperceptibles lui parvenaient. Il tenta alors de focaliser tous ses sens afin d'entendre ce qu'on lui disait, mais trop de voix lui parvenait en même temps.

– …ri… Ikari…

L'adolescent, ayant l'impression de flotter dans l'obscurité la plus complète, se retourna dans tous les sens avant qu'une ombre ne se matérialise derrière lui. Cette ombre prit, plusieurs secondes plus tard, l'apparence de Rei Ayanami. Celle-ci, habillée de son uniforme d'école lui adressa un sourire.

– Ayanami…  
Murmura alors le jeune homme.

– Que fais-tu ? Pourquoi ne reviens-tu pas avec nous ?

– Avec vous ? Où ?

– Je vais peut-être mourir… tu le sais ?

– N… non… tu ne peux pas mourir… Ayanami… j'ai besoin de toi…

– Shinji !

Le jeune homme vit l'image de Rei disparaître et une autre apparaître derrière lui. Lentement, il se retourna pour se retrouver face à Asuka. Celle-ci portant sa tenue rouge, qu'elle portait si souvent pour aller combattre.

– … mais… que…

L'adolescent était perdu. A l'instant, la Rei Ayanami qu'il avait vu était celle du 'monde' avec Kaoru, alors que la Asuka qu'il voyait à présent était celle du 'monde' des Eva.

– Shinji ! Que fais-tu ?

– Ce que je fais ? Je ne comprends pas…

– Ici ! On est où ?

– Heu…

– Tu crois peut-être que je t'ai laissé me quitter pour que tu restes là ?

– Asuka… Aide-moi…

La jeune fille quitta un instant le regard dur qu'elle lui adressait afin de lui sourire tendrement.

– Je ne peux rien faire… Il va falloir que tu te débrouilles sans moi.

– Je ne pourrais pas y arriver tout seul…

– Je sais… je sais que c'est ce que tu penses… c'est bien pour ça que tu appelles un peu tout le monde.

– Qu… quoi ? J'appelle tout le monde ?

– Mais oui… tu as tellement peur que tu cherches de l'aide un peu partout. Pourtant, quand je t'ai dit que tu devais 'repartir', je pensais que tu t'en sortirais tout seul.

– Je le pensais aussi… mais…

– Courage Shinji ! Tu dois relever la tête et te battre pour ceux que tu aimes et qui t'aiment ! Ta vie n'appartient pas qu'à toi ! Bats-toi Shinji !

– Asuka…

La jeune fille disparut et le jeune homme se retrouva une nouvelle fois tout seul.

– Mes amis… aidez-moi ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Kaoru… Kaoru !

Shinji se recroquevilla jusqu'à se retrouver en position fœtale.

– Shinji… Ikari… ?

Le garçon se redressa et chercha autour de lui qui s'adressait à lui. Il vit finalement une forme se matérialiser : une adolescente, sans doute du même âge que le jeune homme, des cheveux noir, très long. La jeune fille portait une robe de fillette qui n'était plus de son âge, cependant, ce qui retint l'attention de Shinji, c'était la couleur de ses pupilles. Celles-ci étaient rouges ! Comme les yeux de Rei et Kaoru.

– Qui… ?  
Commença l'adolescent.

– Je suis comme tes amis, répondit la fille, d'une voix mélangeant divers sentiments que Shinji ne parvenait pas à déterminer.

– 'Comme mes amis' ?  
Reprit Shinji sans comprendre.

– Oui, comme Rei Ayanami et Kaoru Nagisa.

– Tu les connais ?

– Oui.

– Mais…

– Tu veux savoir comment ça se fait ?

– … oui…

– C'est très simple, je suis le dernier prototype.

– Qu… quoi ?

– J'ai été conçu il y a treize ans. Kaoru Nagisa était le premier et porte le nom de code C-00. Ensuite, il y en a eu pas mal, mais n'ayant pas été jugés suffisamment performants, ils n'ont pas été plus loin que le stade de l'embryon. Ensuite, un an plus tard, il y a eu le deuxième prototype, le C-01 ; c'est ton amie Rei Ayanami.

– …  
Shinji n'arrivait plus à dire quoique se soit et écoutait sans faire la moindre remarque.

– Et une nouvelle année après, le troisième prototype a été conçu. Avec des performances encore plus grandes que les deux premiers, le C-02 est arrivé… C'est moi… Je suis Raya Kasumaru.

– …

– Et si je suis là aujourd'hui… c'est parce que je sais qu'ils souffrent tous les deux…

– …

– L'une des facultés que j'ai en plus des deux autres, c'est que je suis constamment 'reliée' à eux. Cela me permet de ressentir leurs sentiments.

– 'Leurs sentiments…'  
Ne put s'empêcher de redire Shinji machinalement.

Le souvenir dans lequel Kaoru lui disait qu'il n'était pas humain lui revint en mémoire. Lors de cette conversation, il lui avait implicitement dit qu'il n'avait pas de sentiment.

– Je pense que… je pense que Rei Ayanami va mourir.

– Quoi ? Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Elle ne peut pas mourir !

Shinji s'énervait et criait alors que l'autre jeune ne sourcillait pas et annonçait les informations comme si cela ne la touchait pas.

– Quand à Kaoru Nagisa, poursuivit-elle, il ne va pas tarder à perdre tout ce qui le raccroche à toi et sa famille. C'est comme s'il allait mourir, lui aussi.

– Kaoru… non… non…

– Pour ma part… je suis déjà morte… je suis décédée le jour où j'ai appuyé sur la détente du revolver pour tuer mon père adoptif. Ce qui a fait revenir la part du moi qui était lorsque j'étais sa fille, c'est d'avoir vu cette femme… madame Nagisa… elle veut sauver et récupérer son fils… comme papa… enfin, mon tuteur voulait me protéger… Elle veut croire que celui qu'elle considère comme son enfant est humain… et je pense que tu es le seul qui peut le prouver.

– … pourquoi moi ?...

– Je ne sais pas…

– Je… je dois me réveiller… je dois me réveiller et les voir tous les deux… Ayanami et Kaoru…

– Oui… vas-y…

– … et toi…

– Moi ? Je ne vis plus que dans ce qui a été ma période préférée… Mes neuf ans… papa m'avait emmené en voyage, et durant deux mois, la seule chose que nous ayons faite, c'est de vivre comme un père et sa fille… pas d'examen, rien pour me rappeler que je ne suis pas humaine… non… juste une fille et son père… et le jour de mon anniversaire, il m'a offert cette robe.

L'adolescente fit un signe de la main afin de désigner le vêtement qu'elle portait.

– Je… je vais te faire sortir de là où tu es… je…

– N'y pense même pas… tout est finit pour moi… ne pense qu'à tes amis…

Le jeune homme voulu rajouter quelque chose, cependant, l'image de la jeune fille étaient de plus en plus lointaine.

– Shinji…

Ritsuko venait de voir l'adolescent soulever douloureusement les paupières.

– Ne bouge pas, lui dit-elle. Je vais t'examiner.

– Ne me touchez pas !  
Le jeune homme avait tenté de ressembler les maigres forces qu'il avait afin de prendre un air autoritaire.

– Bien… ne t'agite pas… je vais chercher quelqu'un…

* * *

– Raya ? Raya ? 

L'officier chargé de la garde de la jeune fille s'approcha de la cellule. Voyant qu'aucun geste n'était fait, il ouvrit la porte et s'approcha du corps immobile de l'adolescente.

– Raya ?  
Appela-t-il une nouvelle fois, cependant, seul le silence lui répondit.

Une fois qu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, il ne pu que constater que ce qu'il avait craint était bien réel. L'adolescente ne respirait plus et ses pupilles, dont la couleur avait toujours intrigué l'officier, étaient dilatées. D'un geste presque tendre, l'homme passa la paume de sa main sur les paupières encore un peu chaudes de la jeune fille afin de lui fermer les yeux.

* * *

A cause de sa blessure, Shinji ne pouvait pas se déplacer, aussi, c'est dans un fauteuil roulant qu'on l'emmena, à sa demande, dans la chambre de Rei. Celle-ci était rattachée à diverses machines la maintenant en vie. 

– Ayanami…, murmura alors le jeune homme. Rapproche-moi d'elle, demanda-t-il à sa mère qui poussait le fauteuil. Celle-ci fit ce que son fils lui demandait.

– Ayanami, reprit l'adolescent en prenant la main de son amie. Accroche-toi… Tu dois vivre…  
Ses mots n'étaient que des murmures, mais Shinji était persuadé que la jeune fille les entendrait.

– Mon chéri… je vais te ramener à ta chambre.

Le jeune homme n'acquiesça pas, mais ne protesta pas non plus lorsque sa mère fit manœuvrer le fauteuil roulant afin de faire sortir son fils de la pièce.

– Je suis sûre qu'elle va s'en sortir, dit-elle en aidant son fils à se recoucher.

– Ne me dis pas ça comme si tu le pensais ou que tu avais envie de le croire !

Jamais Yui n'avait entendu Shinji parler d'une telle façon, ni même avec une intonation pareille.

– Mais… que dis-tu ? Bien sûr que si, je…

– Tu mens ! Toi aussi tu considères Ayanami uniquement comme une expérience de laboratoire ! Pour toi, elle est juste bonne à obéir à des ordres qu'on lui donnerait ! Sa vie t'indiffère complètement !

Incapable de contredire son fils, la femme sortit.

Resté seul, Shinji laissa libre court à ses larmes. Sa mère était donc en fait, comme son père. Il n'aurait jamais pensé une telle chose.

– Shinji ? Je peux entrer ?

Asuka venait d'entrouvrir la porte afin de pouvoir passer la tête à travers.

– Ou… oui, entre, lui répondit son ami en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de manche.

– Est-ce que… est-ce que ça va… ?

Shinji fondit une nouvelle fois en larme et s'agrippa au T-shirt de son amie qui s'était rapprochée de son lit.

– Kaoru… il a voulu tuer… il a… Et Ayanami… elle va… elle va…

– Shinji… nous allons…

L'adolescente ne pu finir sa phrase car un cri strident retentit dans l'un des couloirs.

– Shinji, ne bouge pas !

Le jeune homme tentait de se lever alors que son amie tentait de le recoucher.

– Mais c'était la voix de Misato ! J'en suis sûr !

– Je sais… mais ne bouge pas… j'y vais, lui dit alors la jeune fille d'une voix blanche.

Elle sortit précipitamment de la chambre et couru à travers les couloirs, jusqu'à être près de la chambre de Rei. Sans savoir pourquoi, tous ses sens lui disaient que sa meilleure amie était en danger. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la pièce, elle se retrouva avec un pistolet pointé dans sa direction.

– Nagisa…  
Murmura-t-elle alors en rencontrant le visage sans expression de celui qui avait été l'ami de Shinji.

– Contre le mur !  
Ordonna l'adolescent en indiquant une place à côté de Misato et de deux médecins qui s'étaient trouvés là lorsqu'il avait voulu achever la jeune fille alitée.

– Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais… lui dit alors la jeune fille en s'exécutant. Tu penses peut-être que Shinji te pardonnera si tu nous tues ?

– Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. D'ailleurs, je ne vous connais pas ! J'exécute les ordres !

– Les ordres de qui ? Pourquoi ? Nagisa !

– Je m'appelle C-00 ! Et maintenant, silence !

– Tu n'es plus toi-même, s'entêta la jeune fille.

– Ce ne sert à rien, lui dit alors Misato. Il est devenu comme Raya… il n'y a plus rien à faire…

Comme pour confirmer les dires de la jeune femme, Kaoru s'approcha de l'adolescente toujours endormi, et inconsciente que son sort était en train de se jouer. Il leva son arme et pointa le canon vers elle sans aucune hésitation. Les quatre autres personnes présentes étaient tétanisées par la scène qui s'offrait à leurs yeux et même Asuka n'arrivait plus à parler.

– Kaoru, arrête !

Une voix venait de s'élever à travers la chambre. Tout le monde, y compris Kaoru se retourna vers la porte et vit Shinji, haletant, car sa blessure lui interdisait, en théorie de se déplacer.

– Shinji, ne t'approche pas, lui cria alors Asuka, sachant pertinemment que Kaoru ne le reconnaîtrait pas.

Mais l'adolescent ne l'écouta pas et fit quelques vers son ami.

– Laisse la, dit-il quelques secondes plus tard.

– J'ai reçu des ordres, lui répondit alors l'autre.

Le plus jeunes des deux garçons fit alors encore quelques pas afin de se placer près du lit de la jeune fille.

– Si tu veux la tuer, il va falloir que tu commences par moi !  
Annonça-t-il en étendant les bras de façon horizontale.

Kaoru, sans réfléchir, pointa alors son arme en direction du garçon qui l'empêchait d'accomplir sa mission. Le jeune homme qu'il menaçait de son arme ne broncha pas et ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de regarder celui qui était à présent méconnaissable, cherchant un quelconque indice lui permettant de retrouver une parcelle de Kaoru.

– Nagisa ! – Asuka venait de se manifester – Tu ne peux pas tirer ! C'est Shinji que tu as en face de toi ! Tu ne peux pas l'avoir oublié ! Tu ne peux pas ! C'est impossible ! Si tu es revenu, c'est pour lui !

– Silence !

– Non, je ne me tairai pas ! Tu dois te souvenir ! Regarde-le bien, et souviens toi de Shinji !

Kaoru, bien qu'il ne le montre pas, cherchait à l'intérieur de son esprit si ce que l'adolescente lui disait était vrai. Cependant, rien ne venait. Soudain, des voix et pas se rapprochant fit sortir l'adolescent de sa recherche de souvenir. En effet, des gens s'avançaient vers la chambre.

– Il va tirer !  
Hurla alors Misato.

– Noooooon !  
Shinji se précipita vers Kaoru et le fit basculer par terre afin de le désarmer. Cependant, la différence de poids et de force désavantagea le jeune homme, et c'est lui qui se retrouva le dos contre le carrelage de la pièce, après quelques minutes de lutte. Une nouvelle fois, Kaoru le menaçait de son arme. Le canon posé sur sa tempe, Shinji voyait que l'indexe de son ami allait bientôt faire un mouvement qui lui serait fatal. Cependant, contre toute attente, le jeune homme se releva rapidement et sortit de la chambre par la fenêtre.

– Ka… Kaoru…  
Murmura alors Shinji, encore sous le choc de tout ce qui venait de se passer.

– Shinji !

Asuka se précipita dans les bras de son ami et le serra jusqu'à l'en étouffer. L'adolescent voulu se dégager un peu, cependant, son amie éclata en sanglot et il ne put que refermer ses bras sur elle.

A suivre…

Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Dites-moi, dites-moi ! J'attends vos impressions avec beaucoup d'impatience.


	14. chapitre 13 Partie II

**Auteur: **Naëlle  
**Base:** Evangélion  
**Discaimer: **Toujours la même chose, les personnages d'Evangélion ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils sont la propriété de leur créateur…  
**Spoilers: **Tous les épisodes de la série, mais surtout le 24 !  
**Titre:** Le choix d'un avenir _ou _Entre deux mondes.  
**Genre:** Univers alternatif, sérieux et un peu shonen-ai

Remarque: Je n'ai eu quasiment aucun retour après la mise en ligne de la première partie de ce chapitre… tant pis…

Aujourd'hui, vous pourrez découvrir la deuxième partie de ce dernier chapitre. Normalement, dans deux semaines, vous pourrez lire la fin de cette histoire

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre et bonne lecture

* * *

**Le choix d'un avenir **ou **Entre deux mondes  
**

CHAPITRE 13

Partie II

* * *

- Maman ?

La femme ne bougea pas suite à l'appel. Ravi de voir qu'elle était profondément endormie, Shinji se leva tant bien que mal de son lit et sortit silencieusement de la chambre.

Yui bougea légèrement dans son sommeil, mais ne se réveilla pas. Pourtant, si elle avait demandé à ce qu'on lui installe un lit dans la chambre de son fils, c'était bien pour éviter que se produise ce qui se passait à la minute même.

Sa mère lui aillant enlevé tous ses vêtements de la chambre, Shinji avait dû se résoudre à sortir en pyjama. Il allait partir lorsqu'il décida de faire un détour.

Il entra discrètement dans la chambre de Rei et s'approcha de l'adolescente endormie. Près d'elle, Asuka et Misato s'étaient toutes les deux assoupies.

- Rei… Asuka… Misato… Je vais tenter de raisonner Kaoru, murmura-t-il. Je dois le ramener à la raison… j'espère que nous nous reverrons parce que… parce que je vous aime vraiment…

- Shinji…  
Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais l'adolescent, prêt à ressortir de la chambre, l'entendit et revint vers le lit.

- Rei… tu es réveillée…

L'adolescente bougea un peu la main et son ami la prit dans la sienne.

- Tu n'as rien… ?...  
Murmura-t-elle.

- Je vais mieux. Et toi, comment te sens-tu ?

- Ils ont tués mon père…

Des larmes inondèrent son visage.

- Il n'est pas mort, lui souffla Shinji. Son état est encore critique, mais il est toujours vivant… Courage, vous serez bientôt réunis.

L'adolescente adressa un sourire reconnaissant au fils de l'homme qui était responsable de son malheur. Puis, elle serra, avec ses maigres forces, la main de son ami.

- … reviens nous sain et sauf…

Seul un hochement de tête lui répondit avant que le jeune homme ne lâche sa main et sorte de la chambre.

- Fais attention, murmura Rei avant de se rendormir dans un sommeil réparateur dont elle avait besoin.

* * *

« _Mais je t'aime, moi ! Mais je t'aime, moi ! Mais je t'aime, moi ! Mais je t'aime moi ! _» 

Le souvenir d'une phrase revenant en boucle, puis plein d'autres :

_- Est-ce que tu arrives à t'en sortir avec les cours ?_

_- Non, pas vraiment. J'ai tellement de retard que je ne sais même pas par où commencer._

_- Tu as besoin d'aide ?_

_- Ma mère a dit que si je voulais elle me chercherait un professeur particulier. Mais je ne sais pas encore._

_- Je reformule ma question. Veux-tu que je t'aide ?_

_- - - - -_

_- Non, toi écoute-moi ! Shinji Ikari est mon ami. Et contrairement à ce qu'il a l'air de penser, il a pas mal d'amis qui veulent le protéger. Et je te préviens, cette fois-ci, je ne te laisserais pas lui faire le moindre mal._

_- Ce n'est pas mon intention._

_- C'est aussi ce que tu m'avais dit la dernière fois. Mais ce qui est fait est fait. C'est le présent qui compte à présent. Si tu veux repartir, c'est ton problème, mais alors évite de faire n'importe quoi !_

_- Ayanami._

_- Oui ?_

_- Où est Shinji ?_

_- Chez lui. Nous étions en train de réviser. Cependant, il ne fait pas grand chose._

_- J'y vais._

_- - - - -_

_- Shinji… si tu savais à quel point je tiens à toi… je ne veux pas te perdre… Shinji…_

_- Kaoru ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?_

_- - - - -_

_- Tu es déjà de retour ?  
Makoto ne cacha pas sa surprise de revoir son frère aussi tôt._

_- …_

_- Il… il s'est passé quelque chose ?_

_- Non, pas spécialement._

_- Tu lui as parlé ?_

_- « Parlé » ? Parler de quoi ?_

_- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler ! Est-ce que tu lui as dit ?_

_- … non…_

_- Tu as envie de le perdre une deuxième fois, c'est ça ?_

_- Arrête ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre._

_- Kaoru…  
Le garçon s'approcha de son frère et voulut lui passer un bras autour des épaules, mais Kaoru se dégagea d'un geste brusque. Le plus jeune recula de quelques pas, les larmes aux yeux._

_- … Makoto… je… je suis désolé… Pardon…_

_- C'est facile de s'excuser ! Tu ferais mieux de faire un effort pour ne pas blesser ! Comme ça, tu n'aurais pas de plaies à panser après._

_- …_

_- Tu ne comprends donc pas ? C'est à cause de toi que ton ami est tombé dans ce coma._

_- Je le sais._

_- Alors va le chercher et dis-lui la vérité avant qu'il ne l'apprenne tout seul._

_- Mais… s'il ne m'aime plus…_

_- S'il t'aime vraiment, ça ne devrait pas changer grand-chose pour lui._

_- Mais… je ne suis que…_

_- 'Le fruit d'une expérience', je sais, je sais. Mais… pour moi, ça ne change rien ! Tu es et tu resteras toujours mon grand frère chéri. Et maintenant, vas-y !_

- - - - -

Kaoru ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Ces souvenirs, lui appartenaient-ils ? Et si oui, qui était tout ces gens ? Et ce Shinji, il rencontré à l'hôpital. Pourquoi le voyait-il, ou lui en parlait-on dans ses souvenirs venant de refaire surface ?

- C-00, tu es prêt ?

Le garçon hocha la tête et suivit l'homme qui était venu le chercher dans sa chambre. Les couloirs semblaient interminables à traverser, mais Kaoru ne le remarquait même pas. Il savait qu'on allait lui donner une mission. Cependant, il ignorait quelle serait la réaction de Gendo Ikari par rapport à son échec quant à la première qu'on lui avait attribuée.

- Entrez, dit une voix lorsque celui qui accompagnait l'adolescent frappa à une porte.

- Je vous amène C-00, dit l'homme en entrant, suivit de Kaoru.

- C'est bon, laissez-nous, dit Gendo avec froideur.

- Bien.

Une fois que la porte se fut refermée, le père de Shinji demanda :

- Pourquoi C-01 est-elle toujours vivante ?

- J'ai été interrompu, répondit le jeune homme avec calme.

- Allons donc, fit alors un des huit autres hommes présents, et pourquoi n'as-tu pas supprimer aussi les importuns ?

- Les ordres avaient pourtant été clairs ! Rugit un autre. Elle devait mourir !

- Ce n'est pas très grave, tempéra quelqu'un d'autre. Elle est toujours dans le coma. Il suffit d'envoyer quelqu'un d'autre pour finir le travail. N'oublions pas que notre objectif prioritaire est tout autre.

- Effectivement, dit l'un des hommes en refermant le dossier qu'il avait devant lui. Tiens, rajouta-t-il en le lançant vers l'adolescent immobile depuis le début de l'échange. Et cette fois-ci, ne nous déçois pas !

Le garçon s'inclina légèrement avant de ressortir de la pièce, le dossier qu'on lui avait donné à la main.

* * *

Shinji déambulait dans les rues, sans savoir où il devait aller. Il espérait que quelque chose dans sa mémoire se déclancherait afin de lui indiquer où il devait se rendre. Cependant, malgré ses efforts, il ne se souvenait de rien.

« Et si c'était l' 'autre monde' qui était vraiment vrai ? Si celui-ci n'était qu'une échappatoire que je m'étais inventé ? J'étais tellement malheureux que Kaoru ne soit plus là… de l'avoir tué… peut-être que j'ai tout imaginé… »

L'adolescent était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il heurta quelqu'un.

- Excusez-moi, bafouilla-t-il, mais l'autre ne l'écouta même pas et continua sa route.

- Non, en fait… tout doit être vrai… Murmura le jeune homme. Personne ne fait attention à moi, ce doit être la preuve que ce que je vis est vrai.

Sentant qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer, Shinji chercha quelque chose afin de capter son attention. Cependant, rien ne lui paraissait suffisamment apte à le distraire de sa tristesse, aussi, se rabattit-il sur une télévision tournant en démonstration dans un magasin.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Comment ça petit, tu ne connais pas notre ministre de la santé ?

Surpris qu'on lui réponde alors qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute, l'adolescent écouta la femme lui expliquer :

- Il y a environ un an qu'il est en poste au ministère de la santé. C'est un homme très bien, qui est contre les expériences en matière de clonage. Il commence toujours ses discours en disant « les enfants sont le fruit de l'amour entre un homme et une femme ». C'est beau, non ?

- Heu… oui, très.

- Normalement, quand ils passent une émission sur lui, je reste chez moi pour regarder, mais pour une fois, je ne l'ai pas fait, car je vais pouvoir me rattraper demain.  
La femme arborait à présent un sourire heureux.

- Pourquoi ?  
Lui demanda Shinji.

- Mais parce que pour la première fois, il va faire un discours ici même. A la mairie, demain dans l'après midi. Il parait qu'il y aura tellement de monde qu'on devrait laisser les portes ouvertes pour que les gens puissent entendre tout en restant dehors. Tu te rends compte ?

- Il m'a l'air d'être très apprécié.

- C'est vrai, mais malheureusement, il a aussi des opposants. Les scientifiques qui étudient le corps humain pour en 'fabriquer' un de toutes pièces, par exemple.

« Kaoru… », ne put s'empêcher de penser l'adolescent.

- Excusez-moi, je dois partir, coupa-t-il alors, avant de s'en aller.

La femme le regarda s'éloigner, surprise.

Shinji, quant à lui, ne se retourna et devait bien s'avouer qu'il avait été quelque peu présomptueux de vouloir s'en aller à grand pas alors qu'il était blessé et qu'il souffrait. Cependant, il avait craint que la femme lui dise que des 'êtres créés de toutes pièces' ne sont pas 'humains'.

- Tu es comme moi, murmura le jeune homme en pensant à son ami.

* * *

- Elisabeth ! Mais où étais-tu ?

La femme regarda son mari, puis, son fils, avant de s'écrouler en larme.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?  
S'enquit alors Makoto.

La femme montra son téléphone cellulaire avant de leur annoncer :

- Raya est morte… Je venais de passer la voir…

- 'Ils' l'ont tuée ?  
Demanda alors monsieur Nagisa.

- Non… je ne crois pas… d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, elle s'est suicidée, mais on ignore comment elle a fait.

- Kaoru risque aussi…  
Makoto ne termina pas sa phrase et laissa sa mère le prendre dans les bras afin de le consoler.

* * *

- Comment se comporte C-00 ?  
Demanda Gendo Ikari en s'approchant de la lucarne permettant de surveiller les moindres faits et gestes de l'adolescent.

- Aucun changement, il m'a l'air très bien.  
Lui répondit l'un des scientifiques en charge de Kaoru.

- Parfait. Surveillez-le quand même !

- A vos ordres, lui répondit l'autre.

« Nous sommes pareils ! »

- Pareils ?  
Murmura le jeune homme allongé sur son lit. Mais pareil que qui ? Etait-ce l'adolescent qu'il avait rencontré à l'hôpital qui lui avait dit cela ? Ce garçon qui l'avait appelé Kaoru et qui avait tenté de l'arrêter alors qu'il voulait remplir la mission dont on l'avait chargé, avait-il un lien avec ?

« Qui suis-je ? », pensa alors le jeune homme.

* * *

Shinji continuait d'avancer dans les rues. Il était minuit passé, cependant, n'aillant nulle part où aller, le jeune homme continuait sans cesse de marcher. Il aurait peut-être dû entrer dans une gare et s'endormir sur un banc, mais la pensée de faire de mauvaise rencontre l'en avait dissuadé. Aussi, continuait-il d'avancer sans objectif précis. Pourtant, il aurait été préférable pour lui de se reposer un peu, car sa blessure ne semblait pas apprécier qu'on la prenne aussi peu en considération et ne cessait de le tirailler.

- Kaoru… où es-tu ?

Quelques personnes se retournèrent sur lui, alors qu'il venait de s'exprimer à voix haute, cependant, il n'y fit même pas attention et continua, plongé dans ses pensées et souvenirs.

- Il faut que je te revois… il ne faut pas que je te laisse là bas… Pourquoi veulent-ils te garder ?… Que t'ont-ils fait… ?... il faut que je t'aide… il faut que…

Soudain, il s'arrêta. Il venait enfin de comprendre. Ce pour quoi son père et ses chercheurs menaient leurs expériences, ce n'était pas tant pour le bien de la science, mais surtout pour avoir des 'marionnettes' à leur service. Ils avaient tenté de récupérer Rei et devant le refus de son père adoptif quant à la 'rendre', ils n'avaient pas hésité une seule seconde à le supprimer. En était-il de même à chaque fois que quelqu'un voulait leur barrer la route ? Et si oui, son père et ses acolytes devaient avoir de bonnes raisons d'avoir voulu récupérer Rei et Kaoru justement maintenant.

- Le ministre…

Shinji se mit à courir aussi vite que son état le lui permettait en direction de la mairie. Il venait de comprendre !

- Le ministre… ils veulent supprimer le ministre de la santé !

* * *

Le soleil brillait et le ciel n'était encombré d'aucun nuage : c'était une journée magnifique qui commençait. Pourtant, plusieurs personnes voyaient cette nouvelle journée comme celle de la veille, c'est-à-dire, remplis de gris, d'attente et d'inquiétude.

C'était le cas par exemple de Kensuke qui restait au chevet de monsieur Ayanami. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'était pas sorti de cette chambre sentant l'alcool. Jusqu'alors, il avait toujours associé cette odeur à la propreté, cependant, depuis peu, il la rapprochait d'une lente angoisse de ne plus voir les poumons de l'homme qu'il veillait se lever et se baisser au rythme lent des machines le maintenant en vie.

Tôji, lui, était rentré chez lui, cependant, son temps se partageait entre sa petite sœur dont il devait s'occuper et ses visites fréquentes à l'hôpital dans lequel étaient soignés Shinji et Rei, ainsi qu'à celui dans lequel ce trouvait le père de cette dernière. Et même s'il était bien évidemment plus souvent chez lui que son meilleur ami, cela n'enlevait rien à l'inquiétude qu'il avait en allant voir les trois hospitalisés, de même que lorsque le téléphone sonnait. De plus, à présent, savoir que Shinji était parti, n'était pas fait pour le rassurer.

* * *

- Calme-toi Yui… Nous allons le retrouver…

La femme se contenta de serer plus fort encore le combiner du téléphone. Pour une fois, son mari ne parvenait pas à la calmer. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle ne savait plus où elle en était. D'abord, la veille, son fils lui avait clairement montré qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec sa façon d'agir et de penser, vis-à-vis des 'créatures' qu'ils avaient créer, elle et son mari, et à présent, elle ne le trouvait nul part. Elle avait pourtant sillonné les rues en voiture et même à pied, avait demandé à des dizaines, voire même des centaines de personne, si quelqu'un avait vu son fils. Mais rien de tout cela n'y avait fait : l'adolescent restait introuvable !

- Tu te rends compte qu'il est blessé ?  
Finit-elle par articuler.

- Oui, je sais…

- Et s'il avait eu un malaise… et s'il s'était de nouveau évanoui comme la dernière fois…

De nouveau, des larmes franchirent les yeux de la femme.

- Gendo… c'est de notre faute…

- … s'il a été blessé… je sais…

Le couple Ikari n'ajouta pas un mot, cependant, tous deux restèrent encore de nombreuses minutes, chacun à un bout du téléphone.

* * *

- Asuka…

L'adolescente qui avait les yeux rivés sur l'extérieur qu'elle pouvait voir de la chambre de son amie se retourna instantanément en entendant l'appel.

- Rei ! Comment te sens-tu ?

- Ca pourrait aller mieux, murmura la jeune fille en souriant légèrement.

- Misato, Rei est réveillée !

Asuka secoua la jeune femme endormie au chevet de sa petite protégée.

- Rei…

- Comment… comment va… Pen-pen ?

- Hein ? Heu… il va bien.

De nouveau, Rei força un sourire sur son visage, puis demanda enfin ce qui la tenait le plus à cœur.

- … mon père… ?...

- Il est toujours entre la vie et mort, lui répondit Asuka en lui prenant la main.

- Que disent… que disent les médecins ?

- Ils préfèrent ne pas se prononcer, murmura son amie.

- Je… je dois y aller.

La jeune fille fit mine de vouloir se redresser, mais Misato et Asuka lui interdire d'accomplir son geste.

- Il est hors de question que tu bouges !

- Je… je ne sens plus… mes jambes…

Misato et Asuka se regardèrent un instant, quelques fragments de secondes, durant lesquels, sans un mot échangé, elles comprirent : l'adolescente alitée était paralysée.

- Rei… je suis désolée…  
Murmura simplement la jeune femme.

* * *

Shinji fit un effort surhumain afin de se remettre sur ses jambes. En effet, quelques heures auparavant, lorsqu'il avait enfin compris ce qui se tramait, il avait couru sans s'arrêter en direction de l'hôtel de ville, et nul n'aurait pu dire comment il s'y était pris, mais il avait réussi l'exploit de réussir à s'introduire dans les locaux, sans aucune autorisation. Suite à cet effort et les décharges d'adrénaline répétitives qu'il avait reçu, en devant se cacher dans différents recoins, à chaque fois qu'un gardien faisait sa ronde, il s'était assis par terre et s'était endormi sans même sans rendre compte. Mais à présent, il fallait qu'il se mette à la recherche de Kaoru, car, il en était sûr, il allait le revoir, à cet endroit et ce jour.

* * *

- Tu es prêt ?

- Oui.

Un homme venait d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Kaoru et à présent, celui-ci se laissait guider à travers les couloirs, en vu de sa mission.

_- Mais je t'aime moi !_

_- Je ne suis que le fruit d'une expérience._

_- Tu es et tu resteras toujours mon grand frère chéri._

Encore ces brides de souvenir qui lui revenaient en mémoire… mais pourquoi ?

* * *

Les photographes installaient à présent leur matériel et Shinji se dit que grâce à tout le remue-ménage que cela entraînait, il était quasiment sûr que personne ne le verrait passer d'une pièce à l'autre, à la recherche de son ami. Cependant, il craignait que son corps ne lui fasse défaut, car, en plus de la douleur que lui provoquait sa blessure, son estomac n'appréciait pas de ne rien avoir avalé depuis plus de quinze heures.

« Courage, se dit-il alors, je dois retrouver Kaoru ! ».

L'adolescent en question entrait justement dans l'une des grandes salles de la mairie. Les spécialistes l'ayant accompagnés l'avaient laissé seul quelques mètres avant le bâtiment, au cas où, comme lorsque Raya avait assassiné le dignitaire politique qui les dérangeait, l'adolescent se fasse prendre.

Kaoru, une fois dans la pièce centrale, s'attela à disposer des explosifs de faibles intensités un peu partout. Ces explosions n'étaient en fait, destinées qu'à faire diversion. Cependant, il n'était pas prévu au programme que la porte s'ouvre et qu'un intrus entre pendant qu'il était en plein 'travail'. L'adolescent sortit alors son arme et se retourna afin de supprimer la gêne qu'était devenu la personne venant de rentrer. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que cette personne ne lui soit pas totalement inconnue.

- Kaoru, murmura Shinji.

- Je ne m'appelle pas comme ça, répondit alors l'autre, pointant toujours son revolver en direction de l'adolescent.

- Tu veux me tuer ?  
Demanda alors ce dernier.

Sans s'en rendre compte, le jeune homme baissa un instant les yeux vers son arme, avant de retourner son attention vers Shinji. Etait-il possible que lui, un être créé de toute pièce, programmé pour une mission, il puisse hésiter à supprimer quelqu'un le gênant dans la mission dite ? Pourtant, il s'était passé la même chose lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital, même si sur le coup, il s'était interdit à admettre que cela avait été le cas.

- Qui es-tu ?  
Finit par demander le plus âgé des deux garçons.

- Shinji… je m'appelle Shinji Ikari.

- Tu es de la même famille que Gendo Ikari ?  
Questionna alors Kaoru, faisant le rapprochement entre le nom de Shinji et celui du professeur.

- Je suis son fils.

- On se connaît ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, Shinji se mis à pleurer. Kaoru lui demandait s'il se connaissait… comment une telle chose était-elle possible ?

Toujours en pleurs, l'adolescent ne su pas que quelque chose en son ami venait de ressurgir.

- Pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce que tous les souvenirs que j'ai de toi… les plus précis… sont-ils ceux dans lesquels tu es en larme ?...

Shinji releva la tête qu'il avait baissée quelques secondes auparavant. Kaoru affichait à présent un étrange sourire. Un mélange d'ironie et de tendresse.

- Kaoru… murmura le plus jeune.

- Il ne faut pas pleurer.  
De l'affection et peut-être même plus émanait à présent des paroles de l'adolescent.

- Tu… tu es vraiment… Kaoru… ?...

Le jeune homme posa son arme sur une table près de lui, avant de se rapprocher de son ami.

- Je t'ai de nouveau fait pleurer et fait du mal… pardon…

Shinji adressa un sourire, baigné de larme à Kaoru. Ce dernier n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment on avait pu lui faire oublier jusqu'au prénom de son ami. Pourtant, il n'avait cessé de le voir dans ses rêves… Mais à présent, tout était fini, il était redevenu lui-même et il ne laisserait plus jamais le 'centre' le manipuler de la sorte. Il ne pourrait plus supporter de voir son ami pleurer encore une fois à cause de lui, mais il lui serait encore plus insupportable si c'était parce qu'il ne l'aurait pas reconnu.

- Tu… tu… je…

Shinji ne savait plus du tout où il en était. Le soulagement de voir que 'son' Kaoru avait refait surface était si intense qu'il en oublia presque son état et voulu courir vers lui. Cependant, sa blessure ainsi que la faim qu'il ressentait, lui interdit de faire un pas de plus. Une nouvelle fois, le noir total ! Cependant, il devait se raccrocher à la réalité et à 'ce monde', pour ne pas perdre Kaoru. Si les Rei et Asuka du 'monde des Eva' lui avaient permit de partir, malgré leur amour à toutes les deux pour lui, il n'avait pas le droit de les décevoir et de ce fait, il devait rester avec Kaoru.

**_Fin de la deuxième partie du chapitre 13_**

**A suivre...**

Vous m'envoyez un p'tit mail pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette deuxième partie ?


	15. chapitre 13 Partie III

**Auteur: **Naëlle  
**Base:** Evangélion  
**Discaimer: **Toujours la même chose, les personnages d'Evangélion ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils sont la propriété de leur créateur…  
**Spoilers: **Tous les épisodes de la série, mais surtout le 24 !  
**Titre:** Le choix d'un avenir _ou _Entre deux mondes.  
**Genre:** Univers alternatif, sérieux et un peu shonen-ai

**Remarque:** Et voilà, vous avez devant les yeux la fin de cette fanfiction. J'aurais mis le temps, mais j'ai tout de même fini par mettre un point final à cette histoire. J'espère que vous aurez prit du plaisir à la suivre jusqu'au bout et que ce dernier chapitre répondra à toutes les interrogations qu'on pouvait se poser tout au long de l'intrigue.

Même si c'est la fin, ne vous gênez pas pour me faire part de vos impressions ou commentaires en tout genre. Et même si vous lisez cette histoire longtemps après sa parution, n'oubliez pas qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour dire ce qu'on a pensé :-) Car lorsque je ne voudrais plus entendre parler de cette fic, je l'enlèverais du net, mais rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas demain la veille. (Il n'est même pas dit que ça se fera un jour ! lol).

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture :-)

Merci à Batsoleil pour avoir corrigé ce 13ème et dernier chapitre !

* * *

**Le choix d'un avenir **ou **Entre deux mondes**

CHAPITRE 13

Partie III

* * *

Un plafond blanc… un lit inconnu… une chambre inconnue… un lieu inconnu…

Shinji se réveilla difficilement et resta quelques minutes sans bouger. Une fois encore, il était perdu et ne savait plus où il en était, ni même où il se trouvait. Cependant, il ne paniqua pas. Il était habitué à ce genre de situation, et, dans cet endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, il prit la décision de ne plus fuir. Il devait faire preuve de courage.

– Enfin… tu te réveilles…  
Une voix féminine le fit se retourner sur le côté.

– Maman…  
Murmura-t-il.

– Comment te sens-tu ?  
Rajouta-t-elle en se rapprochant.

Le jeune homme détourna légèrement la tête. Il ne s'était pas trompé, l'endroit où il était lui était complètement inconnu. Pourtant, la femme près de lui, était la preuve vivante qu'il était dans « le monde avec Kaoru ». Mais alors, pourquoi n'était-il pas chez lui ? Et que s'était-il passé après que son ami se soit souvenu de lui ?

– Où suis-je ?  
Finit-il par demander.

Sa mère détourna légèrement le regard avant de l'aider à se lever de son lit et de l'accompagner à la porte, sans un mot. Une fois que celle-ci fut ouverte, l'adolescent ouvrit de grands yeux.

– Qu'est-ce que… où… ?...  
Articula-t-il.

– Nous sommes obligés de nous cacher ici, l'informa sa mère avant de s'éloigner et de le laisser seul.

Shinji regarda un peu partout afin de vérifier s'il ne rêvait pas, mais faute de rêve, il avait plutôt l'impression de nager en plein cauchemar. L'endroit où il se trouvait était en tous points identiques aux locaux de la NERV, et se rendit compte qui lui faisait office de chambre, à présent qu'il rentrait une nouvelle fois dedans, était semblable à celle qu'avait Rei.

« Nous sommes obligés de nous cacher », avait dit sa mère. Mais se cacher de qui ? De quoi ? Et pourquoi ? Une nouvelle fois, le jeune homme était perdu.

– Kaoru… où es-tu ?  
Murmura-t-il alors.

Mais finalement bien décidé à en rester à la résolution de son réveil, il se mit en quête de sa mère, afin de lui demander de quoi ils devaient avoir peur.

– Maman, appela-t-il plusieurs minutes plus tard en entrant dans une pièce où elle se trouvait, sa blouse de scientifique sur elle.

Yui Ikari se retourna alors vers son fils.

– Oui ?

– Pourquoi devons-nous cacher ?

– …

– Maman… s'il te plait.

– Nous sommes recherché.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que nos recherches ont été interdites. Ils nous ont même accusé d'avoir voulu faire supprimer le ministre de la santé.

Shinji regarda sa mère, cherchant à déceler si elle jouait la comédie ou non. N'était-elle pas au courant de ce que son mari avait ordonné à Kaoru ? Ne savait-elle rien ? L'adolescent ne savait plus quoi penser. Tout était confus dans sa tête.

– Papa… papa a…

– Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?  
Demanda soudain une voix derrière le jeune homme.

– …

– Gendo, que se passe-t-il ?

Madame Ikari avait tout de suite remarqué l'air maussade de son époux lorsque celui-ci était entré.

– Notre nouvel échantillon n'a pas l'air de supporter le changement de climat.

– Nous aurions peut-être dû attendre encore un peu avant de le sortir de sa solution liquide.

– Je ne sais pas. Viens voir, tu pourras juger par toi-même.

– J'arrive. A tout à l'heure, mon chéri, rajouta la femme avant de suivre son mari.

Une fois de nouveau seul, le garçon s'assit par terre. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Cependant, à peine installé, il se releva. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'y penser : il voulait partir !

* * *

Shinji regarda sa montre. Celle-ci indiquait 23h39. Le jeune homme se releva de son lit et sortit sans bruit de ce qui lui servait de chambre. Il était décidé : ce soir, il partirait ! Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort cependant, il n'aurait su dire si c'était la peur de ne pas pouvoir sortir ou le bonheur à la pensée de revoir ses amis qui le mettait dans cet état. 

Après bien des efforts, Shinji réussit à sortir par une bouche d'aération. Il s'aperçut en arrivant plus haut, qu'il se trouvait en fait en dessous du 'centre'. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs à présent désert et les parties ayant été détruites par l'explosion étaient toujours en ruine. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas s'attarder, pourtant, ses pas le menèrent devant une pièce. Celle-là même qui lui avait fait se souvenir qu'il avait surpris son père trompant sa mère avec Ritsuko. Que s'était-il alors exactement passé ?

Le garçon longea le couloir et arriva devant une nouvelle porte. Cependant, il ne l'ouvrit pas resta quelques secondes à la regarder, sans bouger. Derrière, il avait vu les chercheurs tenter de créer de nouveaux 'êtres' et c'était en s'apprêtant à partir qu'il avait entendu les prénoms de Kaoru et Rei. Il avait alors rapidement quitté les lieux avant de courir un peu partout dans les rues, cherchant à oublier ce qu'il avait entendu et ne voulant pas comprendre. Il se souvenait avoir voulu plus que tout voir Kaoru pour lui raconter qu'il avait surpris son père et le docteur Akagi ensemble. Il n'avait, à ce moment là, pensé qu'à une seule chose : se faire consoler par son ami.

Cependant, rien ne s'était déroulé comme prévu. Il avait effectivement retrouvé Kaoru et celui-ci lui avait effectivement confirmé que les chercheurs parlaient bien de lui. Shinji se souvenait qu'il avait beaucoup souffert de toutes ses révélations et plus encore du fait que son ami lui avait implicitement dit qu'il n'avait pas de sentiments. Cependant, ce qui l'avait fait complètement chaviré, c'était ce qui devait venir après.

« Je lui ai dit pour papa », pensa l'adolescent, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Et alors qu'il aurait dû être à son écoute et le consoler d'avoir fait une telle découverte, l'autre garçon avait aussi quelque chose à lui dire. Il lui avait annoncé son départ prochain pour l'Angleterre avec sa mère et son frère.

_– Tu t'en vas ? Mais ce n'est pas possible..._

_– Je suis désolé... ce n'est pas moi qui choisi... _

_– …non…_

_– Essaie de me comprendre… je ne peux pas rester… je suis désolé…_

_– Mais… j'ai besoin de toi…_

_– …_

_– Mais, je t'aime moi !_

– Je lui ai dis que je l'aimais… ?...  
Murmura alors le jeune homme, tentant de sortir de ses souvenirs tout en se mettant en marche vers la sortie.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Shinji était à l'extérieur et décida d'aller chez Kaoru, espérant que celui-ci serait toujours là.  
Tout en avançant, l'adolescent rougit violement en se souvenant que si ses souvenirs n'étaient pas erronés, Kaoru l'avait déjà embrassé. Cependant, s'il se souvenait en avoir parlé, il n'avait aucun souvenir du moment où cela s'était produit.

* * *

« Et s'il n'est pas là… »  
Pensa le jeune homme une fois devant la maison des Nagisa. Cependant, faisant taire son inquiétude et les battements de son cœur irréguliers, il sonna avant d'attendre.  
De longues secondes qui lui parurent des heures s'égrenèrent avant que quelqu'un n'ouvre la porte. 

– Sh… Shinji… ?...  
Bafouilla alors celui qui venait d'ouvrir.

Le jeune homme, pour toute réponse, se contenta d'afficher un sourire ravi en se perdant dans les pupilles rouges de son vis-à-vis.

– Qui est-ce Kaoru ?  
Cria alors quelqu'un de l'intérieur.

– C'est Shinji, articula difficilement l'adolescent, d'une voix quasiment inaudible.

– Alors Kaoru, qui est-ce ?  
Redemanda madame Nagisa en arrivant, car elle n'avait bien évidemment pas entendu la réponse de son fils.

– Bonjour madame.

– Ikari…  
La femme dévisagea plusieurs secondes l'adolescent avant de lui sourire. Puis, elle s'éloigna, sans avoir oublié de rajouter à l'adresse de son fils :

– Je vous laisse à vos retrouvailles.

Une fois seuls, les deux garçons se contentèrent de se regarder dans les yeux de nombreuses minutes.

– Tu… tu m'as manqué, finit par dire Kaoru.

– Kaoru…

Shinji se jeta finalement dans les bras de son ami.

– J'ai eu peur de ne plus te revoir, murmura-t-il quelques secondes plus tard.

– Moi aussi… quand j'ai appris que tes parents et toi vous étiez partis, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou…

– …

– …

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé… ?... Je… je ne me souviens pas… je ne me suis réveillé qu'hier, en fait…

– Tu es de nouveau resté dans le coma ?

Kaoru se dégagea de son ami. Ce dernier baissa la tête avant d'approuver.

– Et… et comment vas-tu… ?...

Il était évident que Kaoru s'inquiétait.

– Je vais très bien. Mais… je suis resté dans le coma longtemps ?

– Tu te souviens du jour où on s'est retrouvé à la mairie ?

– Oui, très bien.

– C'était il y a trois mois.

Shinji ouvrit de grands yeux. Il était donc resté loin de la réalité aussi longtemps ?

– Et… – Kaoru rougit légèrement avant de poursuivre – Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis… juste avant que tu ne t'évanouisses.

L'adolescent fouilla dans sa mémoire, mais rien ne lui revenait.

– Non, murmura-t-il. C'était quoi ?

Kaoru fut un peu blessé que son ami ait oublié, cependant, il eut un sourire et se rapprocha une nouvelle fois de Shinji. Puis, près de son oreille, il lui glissa :

– Je t'aime… c'est ce que je t'avais dis…

D'abord sous le coup de l'émotion, Shinji ne réagit pas du tout, puis, une rougeur incontrôlée se déclara sur toute la surface de son visage.

Kaoru s'apprêtait à s'éloigner, lorsqu'il eut la surprise que son ami lui fasse une demande :

– Redis-le…

– … tu n'as pas… entendu… ?...

– Si.

– Je t'aime.

– C'est… c'est la première fois… que tu me… le dis… n'est-ce pas… ?

– Lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvé il y a trois mois, à la mairie, oui… c'était la première fois que je te le disais.

Kaoru passa ses bras autour de son ami. Celui-ci, toujours aussi rouge, se blotti contre lui. Cependant, il se libéra de cette douce étreinte à peine quelques secondes plus tard.

– Je dois voir les autres, expliqua-t-il afin de répondre au regard perdu que lui adressait Kaoru.

* * *

Cela faisait à présent un mois que Shinji avait quitté les sous sols du 'centre', et ce jour là, il se trouvait chez Ritsuko. Cette dernière, contrairement à ce que l'adolescent aurait pu pensé, n'avait absolument pas tenté de protéger son père. Elle avait d'ailleurs l'air d'éprouver un profond dégoût pour lui. Les sentiments sont une chose bien étrange. Ils peuvent être enflammés d'amour, de compassion, de tendresse, mais aussi de haine, de dégoût ou encore d'une indifférence total. Et une même personne pouvait éprouver ce genre de sentiment à l'égard d'une autre, selon le moment, l'humeur ou les événements. Quelque part, Shinji se sentit proche de cette femme, qui, avec son père, avaient pourtant déclanché, dans une certaine mesure, ses premiers mois de coma. Il la comprenait même de mieux en mieux. Après tout, aujourd'hui, que ressentait-il réellement pour son père ? Après l'avoir aimé, il en était arrivé à le détester et ce jour là, il pensait ne plus rien ressentir pour lui. 

– Tu veux un thé ?

Shinji regarda son interlocutrice sans comprendre sur le coup le sens de sa question. Puis, il finit par hocher la tête.

– J'ai bien réfléchi, lui annonça-t-elle lorsqu'il commença sa boisson. Je pense avoir compris pourquoi tu 'tombais' fréquemment dans ce 'deuxième monde'.

Shinji redressa la tête. Il s'était décidé, deux jours plus tôt à parler de tout ce qu'il avait cru être la réalité à la femme médecin afin qu'elle l'aide, peut-être, à y voir plus clair.

– Je pense que lorsque tu t'es évanoui la première fois, différents éléments, plus ou moins récents, t'avaient profondément ébranlé et miné petit à petit, ton équilibre psychologique. Tu as donc cherché une échappatoire, et, inconsciemment, tu as dû penser que la meilleure était le sommeil. Pourtant… lorsque tu es tombé dans ton profond coma, tes rêves t'ont amené à rêver de ce qui était vrai. Pour palier à cela, je pense que tu as tenté de te donner un rôle qui aurait eu pour but de sauver l'humanité. Pourtant… la seule réalité que tu pensais être vrai, était celle dans laquelle on te faisait du mal. C'est pour cette raison que tu as dû entrer dans cette spirale qu'est la souffrance.

– Mais… Kaoru…

– J'y viens. La seule personne à qui tu voulais vraiment te raccrocher était en fait, celle, qui, parce que tu l'aimais tant, t'a le plus blessé. C'est donc elle qui t'a fait prendre la décision de fuir la réalité. Ensuite, tu as voulu revoir Kaoru, mais en même temps, tu avais peur que même dans le monde qui tu avais créé, il te fasse souffrir. Alors, tu as attendu. Mais finalement, ne pouvant plus te passer de lui, tu l'as fait 'venir'. Mais là encore… il t'a trahis… tu as alors fais ce que tes pulsions te disais de faire, tu l'as tué, au sens physique du terme, puisque tu ne pouvais pas l'éliminer dans ton cœur.

Shinji regarda la femme incrédule. Etait-ce vraiment vrai ? Oui, peut-être… peut-être avait-il été tellement blessé par Kaoru qu'il avait alors presque penser qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il ne soit plus jamais ensemble.

**– Ceci étant dit, rajouta la femme médecin, rien ne prouve que mon raisonnement est juste. **

**L'adolescent la regarda perplexe. Son raisonnement était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus rationnel et plausible, pourtant. **

**– Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? **

**– Parce que… rien ni personne ne nous prouve que tout cela est réel !**

Shinji se réveilla en sursaut. Ce 'rajout' qu'il venait de mettre à des événements passés était presque terrifiant pour lui. Pourtant, c'était vrai, qu'est-ce qui lui prouvait qu'il était vraiment dans la réalité ?

Il décida de se lever, de nombreuses minutes plus tard et descendit dans la salle à manger tout en essayant de ne plus penser à ce qui l'avait réveillé.

– Bonjour, l'accueillit alors une femme.

– Bonjour madame.

– Ma tante t'a pourtant dit que tu pouvais l'appeler par son prénom, dit soudain une voix derrière l'adolescent.

– Asuka, laisse-le tranquille !

– Mais ma tante, tu sais bien qu'il adore que je l'embête annonça la jeune fille en éclatant d'un rire sonore.

Shinji se contenta de sourire avant de s'installer pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

– Je vais passer voir Rei à la sortie des cours, tu viendras avec moi Shinji ?

– Oui, je viendrais.

Finalement, le jeune homme avait passé les examens pour lesquels Kaoru l'avait préparé avec succès (il ne l'avait d'ailleurs su qu'en 'revenant'), cependant, il avait de nouveau tellement de retard dans cette année qui était nouvelle pour lui, et en même temps, tellement proche de la fin pour les autres, qu'il ne se faisait aucune illusion sur la classe dans laquelle il serait l'année prochaine. Il en était un peu attristé car il ne serait plus dans la même qu'Asuka, mais finalement, pensait-il, cela n'avait pas tellement d'importance, car cette année là, malgré leur niveau identique, ils étaient chacun dans une classe différente.

La jeune métisse venait de s'asseoir face à Shinji, et ce dernier lui adressa un sourire rempli de reconnaissance. Elle le lui rendit et entama son repas avec appétit. L'adolescent se demandait ce qu'il aurait fait si elle n'avait pas été là. En effet, ses parents ayant été officiellement déclaré 'disparus', c'était à présent la tante de sa meilleure amie qui était sa tutrice. Le garçon savait très bien que le père de son amie avait dû jouer de son influence afin qu'il ne soit pas placé dans un orphelinat, ou tout autres organismes du même genre.

– A quoi tu penses ?  
Demanda soudain l'adolescente.

– Que sans ta famille et toi, je…

– Ca suffit ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais plus en entendre parler !

– Mais… Asuka…

– Ce que nous avons fait me semble normal ! Je suis ton amie et je l'ai fait sans rien attendre en retour et tu m'énerves à me remercier sans cesse !

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un sourire ; il voyait bien que la jeune fille ne voulait pas que ce qu'elle avait fait influe sur leur amitié. Cependant, même s'il se décida à ne plus en parler, il savait très bien qu'il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissait.

* * *

Shinji marchait près d'Asuka, en silence. Ils allaient tous les deux rendre visite à leur amie qui devait les attendre depuis plus d'une heure à présent. 

– 'faut quand même pas trop être malin !

L'adolescent baissa la tête suite à la remarque de son amie. En effet, l'élève qui était chargé du nettoyage des classes étant absent, leur professeur principal avait demandé qui allait le remplacer et Shinji, serviable, c'était alors proposé, oubliant totalement qu'ils devaient aller voir Rei, Asuka et lui.

La jeune fille était furieuse du retard que son ami leur avait fait prendre, mais elle se para tout de même de son plus beau sourire avant d'entrer chez Rei Ayanami.

– Saaaaalut !

– Ha, Asuka, Ikari, je commençais à m'inquiéter.

L'adolescente fit un demi-tour avec son fauteuil roulant de façon à faire face aux visiteurs.

– Désolée, lui dit alors la jeune métisse. Nous avons eu un petit contretemps.

Shinji ne quittait pas la jeune fille aux yeux rubis du regard, se sentant coupable de son état. Pourtant, comme elle le disait elle-même, elle s'en était plutôt bien sortie, et le principal, selon elle, c'était que son père soit toujours de ce monde. Cependant, l'adolescent s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu empêcher cela, bien qu'en définitive, il n'ait pas été coupable de son état. Mais, il estimait que s'il n'était pas intervenu, peut-être que la jeune fille pourrait encore marcher. C'était cet argument qu'il avait donné lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il aurait bien pu faire pour changer les choses. C'est alors qu'elle l'avait surprise en lui répondant que sa réaction était normale, car, si elle voulait venger son père, lui, se devait d'essayer de protéger ses parents.

– C'est quoi cette odeur appétissante ?  
Demanda soudain Asuka, alors qu'elle était à peine installée dans un fauteuil face à sa meilleure amie.

– Je pense que c'est le gâteau de papa.

– Je vais voir ça. Soyez sage les enfants, rajouta la jeune fille avant de partir dans un éclat de rire.

Rei eut un petit sourire avant de river son regard dans celui de Shinji.

– A quoi penses-tu ?  
Lui demanda-t-elle.

– Hein ? A rien de particulier, pourquoi ?

– Je suis presque sûr que lorsque tu me regardes dans les yeux, ce n'est pas vraiment moi que tu vois.

– Que…

– Je pense que tu devrais aller le voir.

– De qui tu parles ?

– Comme si tu ne le savais pas.

L'adolescent secoua la tête de gauche à droite avant de murmurer :

– Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire… je ne suis même pas sûr de vouloir le revoir.

– Vraiment ? Est-ce que tu es sûr ? Ce n'est pas pour lui que tu es revenu ?

Le jeune homme aurait aimé que son amie cesse de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Bien sûr qu'elle avait raison. Bien sûr que c'était pour Kaoru qu'il avait quitté les sous-sols du 'centre'. Cependant, il n'avait pas envie de se l'avouer à lui-même.

– Ikari ?

– Oui ?

– Quoique tu décides, je reste de ton côté.

Un immense sourire accompagna la dernière phrase de l'adolescente.

– Merci, lui répondit alors son ami en souriant à son tour.

Le garçon se leva et embrassa son amie sur la joue. Puis, il se dirigea vers la cuisine.

– Monsieur Ayanami n'est pas là ?

– Il est partit chercher quelque chose, il revient. Pourquoi, tu voulais lui parler ?  
Lui demanda Asuka, quittant la contemplation du gâteau cuisant dans le four.

– Non, pas vraiment. En fait, c'est toi que je voulais voir.

– Oui ?

– Je pars avant toi, on se retrouve ce soir, d'accord ?

– Tu n'as pas à me demander mon avis, je ne suis pas ta mère.

– Asuka.

– Oui ?

– Merci.

Shinji sortit de la pièce puis, de la maison avant de se mettre à courir dans les rues. Le soleil commençait à décliner et une pluie fine tombait. Cependant, le jeune homme ne pensa même pas que ses vêtements seraient trempés lorsqu'il arriverait là où il voulait aller.

* * *

– Je repasserai te voir dans deux jours. 

– Oui, merci… Asuka ?

– Hum ?

– Je… je vais peut-être revenir à l'école.

La jeune métisse laissa éclater sa joie et se jeta dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. Elle était si heureuse que cette dernière se décide à sortir un peu de sa maison qu'elle n'avait pas quittée depuis qu'elle était sortie de l'hôpital.

– Je suis heureuse de ta décision.

– … Nous en avons longuement discuté avec papa et je pense que même si se sera difficile au début, je vais revenir.

* * *

– Asuka ? Shinji n'est pas avec toi ? 

– Non, il rentrera plus tard, répondit la jeune fille à sa tante.

– Et c'est ce qui te rend contente ?

Asuka éclata d'un rire sonore.

– Non, pas du tout. Ce qui me fait plaisir, c'est ce que Rei vient de m'annoncer ! Elle va revenir à l'école !

– C'est merveilleux, répondit la femme, sachant combien la décision de son amie était importante pour sa nièce.

* * *

Rei prit son téléphone, et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'on s'en était pris à son père, elle composa un numéro. Plusieurs fois, une sonnerie lente et régulière se fit entendre dans le combiner, et, alors qu'elle allait raccrocher, un léger bruit mat, suivi d'un 'allo' se fit entendre. 

– Kensuké ?  
Demanda-t-elle, n'était pas vraiment sûr d'avoir son ami à l'autre bout.

– Rei…  
Murmura ce dernier.

– Je… je vais retourner à l'école.

L'adolescente n'avait pas chercher à faire de longues phrases de politesse et s'était contenté d'en arriver droit au but.

– On se voit demain alors… ou lundi.

– Oui…

Plusieurs minutes de silence se firent, tandis que chacun tentait de trouver un sujet ou même une paroles anodines qui pourrait combler ce 'blanc' dérangeant et oppressant.

– Dis, reprit Rei, est-ce qu'on refera nos devoirs tous ensemble comme avant ?

– …

– …

– … je vais te laisser…

– Attends.

– Oui ?

– Pourquoi ça devrait changer ?

– … parce que… je ne suis pas… plus…

– Tu es celle que nous connaissons.

– Merci.

Rei raccrocha le téléphone, tout en étant reconnaissante envers son ami, pourtant pas vraiment doué en relation humaine, de lui avoir adressé quasiment les mêmes paroles qu'Asuka, lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé de son 'petit secret', à savoir qu'elle était issu d'une expérience.

* * *

– Je crois que Kensuké va assurer sur ce coup là. J'en suis même sûr, ne t'inquiète pas. 

C'est en ces termes que Toji rassurait Asuka, qui lui faisait part de ses craintes quant au retour de leur amie à l'école.

* * *

Shinji arriva devant la maison des Nagisa trempé de sueur et de pluie. Les réverbères du quartier commençaient à s'allumer alors que l'adolescent appuyait sur la sonnette. 

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit.

– Bonsoir, dit alors faiblement Shinji au garçon le dévisageant. Ce dernier se ressaisit et le laissa passer.

– Tu es tout mouillé.

– Oui… désolé… je mets de l'eau partout, s'excusa l'adolescent auprès de Makoto.

– Pas grave. KAORU C'EST POUR TOI !

Shinji aurait plutôt pensé que le jeune homme aurait été chercher son frère, mais non, il l'avait appelé en criant, et à présent, il le laissait dans le vestibule.

– Shinji ?

Kaoru venait d'arriver et à présent défigurait son ami.

– Bonsoir, dit ce dernier en adressant un timide sourire à l'adolescent face à lui.

– Viens, je vais te passer des vêtements secs.

Shinji voulu faire remarquer qu'il allait mettre de l'eau partout, mais son ami l'entraînait à sa suite vers sa propre chambre.

– Tiens, une serviette et voilà de quoi te changer… et, si tu veux utiliser la salle de bain, c'est sur ta droite en sortant de la chambre.

– Merci…

L'adolescent ressorti afin de prendre une douche bien chaude et de se changer.  
Alors qu'il se déshabillait, il se demanda ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à Kaoru lorsqu'ils seraient de nouveau tous les deux. D'un certain côté, il espérait que son ami trouverai lui-même une façon de lancer certains sujets.

« Je suis complètement perdu », pensa-t-il en ressortant de la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre de Kaoru, il trouva ce dernier assis sur le lit, mais il se leva lorsque la porte se referma.

– Heu… ça va ?  
Interrogea l'aîné des garçons.

– Oui, merci pour les vêtements et… la serviette…

– C'est rien…

Les deux adolescents regardaient chacun le sol avec un intérêt particulier alors qu'un silence pesant s'installait.

Dans le salon, le reste de la famille Nagisa discutait :

– J'espère que Kaoru ne sera pas encore blessé, disait Makoto en regardant sa mère.

– Shinji est son ami… s'il peut facilement le blesser, il peut aussi très facilement le consoler.

– C'est vrai, approuva le père.

L'homme avait changé d'attitude envers Kaoru depuis qu'ils avaient tous les trois pensé le perdre. Pour la première fois, il s'était mis à voir l'adolescent comme un être humain et plus comme 'le fruit d'une expérience sans aucun sentiment'.

– Heu…  
Shinji voulait parler, mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire.

– Oui ?

– Heu… tu… tu as déjà mangé ?

– ?... non, pas encore.

– Ha…

Un nouveau silence s'installa, et ce fut Kaoru qui le rompit près d'un quart d'heure plus tard :

– Lorsque… lorsque je t'ai dis… que t'avoir embrassé était une erreur… je t'ai mentis…

Shinji sursauta. Que venait de lui dire son ami ? Avait-il le droit de lui dire qu'il ne se souvenait pas ce baiser ? N'était-ce pas une sorte de trahison que d'avoir oublié ?

– Tu t'en souviens ?  
Demanda doucement le garçon aux yeux rubis.

Sans relever la tête, son ami lui répondit dans un murmure :

– La conversation, oui… mais pas le baiser…

Kaoru se rapprocha un peu, alors que Shinji se reculait contre le mur, sans même s'en rendre compte.

– Shinji, regarde-moi.

– …

– Shinji…

N'obtenant aucun mouvement de la part de son ami, le jeune homme plaqua ses mains contre le mur de façon à encercler Shinji de ses bras.

– Relève la tête… et regarde-moi… s'il te plait…

Le ton de Kaoru était presque suppliant et l'adolescent ayant les yeux rivés sur le sol redressa la tête. Son ami était à peine à quelques centimètres de lui. Cette proximité était presque gênante, cependant, en même assez rassurante.

– Shinji…

– … que s'est-il passé… ?...

– ? Je ne comprends pas…

L'adolescent ne répondit pas mais releva les yeux vers ceux de son ami. Celui-ci eut l'air de comprendre car il commença à raconter :

– Tu avais cours d'anglais tous les mercredi matin… mais tu n'as jamais aimé cette matière et tu n'étais pas très doué dedans. Alors, tous les mardi, je venais chez toi pour t'aider à réviser pour le lendemain matin. Tu sais… tu es le premier ami que j'ai…

– … Kaoru…

– Heu… oui ?

– Est-ce que… tu pourrais te pousser un peu… ?

Le plus âgé des deux amis s'éloigna légèrement de l'autre, un sourire aux lèvres.

– Désolé, dit-il cependant.

Kaoru fit quelques pas dans la chambre avant de poursuivre, Shinji, lui, n'ayant pas bougé.

– … je ne sais pas quand exactement, mais… je suis tombé amoureux… de toi…

Les joues du jeune homme se colorèrent alors que son ami le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Entendre l'adolescent lui faire une telle déclaration lui faisait un effet étrange qu'il ne pouvait définir.

– … et une fois… un soir… on avait pris l'habitude de dormir ensemble pour pouvoir discuter… et un soir… je t'ai embrassé…

– …

– … Shinji… pourquoi… pourquoi tu ne dis rien… ?...

Le jeune homme au pupille rouge se tenait la tête entre les mains. L'absence de réaction de son ami le rendait presque fou. Il avait presque envie de sortir de la chambre pour ne plus subir cette torture.

– … Kaoru… je… désolé… je ne me souviens de rien…

– Ce n'est pas de ta faute, murmura alors Kaoru en s'asseyant sur le lit.

– …

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent de nouveau en silence avant que le jeune homme ne se relève.

– Shinji, reprit-il en s'avançant vers l'adolescent toujours adossé au mur.

– Oui ?

– Tu ne te souviens plus… mais aujourd'hui… qu'est-ce que tu ressens… ?...

L'adolescent baissa la tête avant de répondre :

– Je…

– … la vérité, s'il te plait… même si elle me fait souffrir…

– … la vérité… la vérité, c'est que mes sentiments pour toi sont très confus… la seule chose que je puisse t'assurer – le jeune homme redressa la tête – c'est que je suis revenu pour toi… rien que pour toi, termina-t-il dans un souffle.

– C'est bien suffisant, dit alors Kaoru en replaçant ses bras de chaque côté de son ami.

– … qu'est-ce que tu fais ?...

– Rien… je suis juste mort de peur à la pensée que je pourrai te perdre… encore une fois…

– Kaoru.

– Oui ?

– Je ne repartirai pas… ne t'inquiète pas…

– 'L'autre monde' ?

– Je n'y retournerai plus. Je te le promets.

Kaoru libéra son ami avant de déposer ses lèvres sur l'une des joues de l'autre garçon.

– Moi… je t'aime.

Shinji adressa un sourire timide à son ami, sachant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de répondre. Après tout, c'était pour lui, qu'il avait décidé de ne plus jamais aller dans le 'monde des Eva'. C'était aussi pour lui qu'il avait quitté les sous-sols du centre, alors, quels genres de mots auraient été plus parlants que ses actes ?

– Shinji.

– Oui ?

– Quand tu es sorti du coma, j'ai tout de suite voulu te parler… mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de venir te voir à l'hôpital… ni même de t'aborder dans la cour de l'école dès ton retour… et même quand j'ai téléphoné chez toi… la première fois, je me souviens être tombé sur le répondeur, mais la seconde, quand tu as décroché, je ne savais plus quoi te dire… pourtant, tu n'imagines pas tout ce que j'avais prévu de te raconter quand tu étais encore en léthargie et que j'attendais ton réveil…

– Kaoru… ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en doute…

– …

– Je sais que… je sais que tu es revenu d'Angleterre pour moi et je t'en remercie.

Les deux amis se sourirent durant plusieurs minutes avant qu'un léger 'bip', provenant du portable de Shinji ne se fasse entendre.

« _Que fais-tu ? »_, disait le message et il venait d'Asuka.

– On se voit à l'école ?  
Demanda alors Shinji, indiquant par là qu'il allait partir.

– Oui. A demain.

L'adolescent descendit les marches d'escaliers, suivi de ton ami, passa saluer les autres membres de la famille avant de se retrouver sur le perron, toujours accompagné de Kaoru.

– Fais attention sur le chemin du retour, lui dit ce dernier alors que Shinji allait partir.

– Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit le jeune homme avant de se retourner. Il prit alors l'une des mains de son ami dans les siennes. Ce geste était pour lui très symbolique et son ami l'avait compris.

Dans le bus devant le ramener chez Asuka, Shinji ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'avait finalement, pas réellement résolu son problème : lequel des deux 'mondes' étaient le vrai ? Cependant, il avait lui-même tranché. Il ne voulait pas être séparé de Kaoru, aussi, avait-il décidé que c'était celui dans lequel il était qui était le seul et unique monde. Pourtant, il eut une pensée pour les Rei et Asuka du 'monde des Eva' :

« Je ne vous oublierai jamais ! »

En descendant du véhicule, Shinji s'aperçut qu'il portait des vêtements de Kaoru, ce qui le fit rire un peu. Asuka n'allait pas manquer de le bombarder de question à ce sujet et l'explication était tellement simple qu'il se doutait qu'elle ne voudrait pas le croire et ferait des suppositions à n'en plus finir. Mais finalement, il ne s'en offusquerait pas, car c'était ce qu'il aimait : Asuka le taquinant et s'inquiétant sans cesse, Tôji et Kensuke, l'aidant et le soutenant, souvent de loin, mais il n'en avait cure, c'étaient de bons amis ! Et Rei recommencerait à pouvoir tous les modérer et calmer Asuka lorsqu'elle en ferait trop, dès son retour à l'école. Même s'il n'avait pas retrouvé tous ses souvenirs, l'adolescent pouvait certifier que c'était comme avant, ce dernier terme désignant même un 'avant' antérieur à sa sortie de léthargie, il en était sûr.

– On peut savoir pourquoi tu souris bêtement comme ça ?

Shinji sursauta. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était rentré et son amie se tenait juste devant lui.

– Pour rien, répondit-il.

– C'est quoi ces fringues ?

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de rire, pensant qu'il avait bien prédit la réaction de la jeune fille, surtout lorsqu'il l'entendit s'énerver en faisant moult suppositions, toutes plus fausses les unes que les autres.

« Tout est comme avant… et à partir de demain, Kaoru va de nouveau m'aider pour mes devoirs… Kaoru… »

– Shinji ! Tu m'écoutes ?

– Mais oui, bien sûr, répondit précipitamment le jeune homme en riant.

« Je ne repartirai plus jamais… je les aime trop… mais si je suis revenu, c'est uniquement pour Kaoru »

**_Fin_**

Chapitre commencé le 22 novembre 2003 et achevé le 22 mai 2005

* * *

**Note de fin de chapitre**Hé non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Je ne me suis pas trompée dans les dates ! mdrrrr ! Quelque part, je suis assez contente d'avoir bouclé cette histoire même en ayant mis autant de temps, car je sais que la plupart des gens auraient laissé tomber l'histoire. Mais j'ai beaucoup trop de respect pour mes lecteurs pour leur faire un coup pareil. J'espère que malgré l'attente, vous serez tout de même content d'avoir la fin de cette histoire. N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ma fanfic, car quand j'ai commencé, je ne m'attendais pas à faire un scénario aussi complexe… je suis assez contente de moi, en fait :-) lol  
Si vous êtes nombreux à poser les mêmes questions, ou si j'ai beaucoup de demande pour l'écriture d'un hors série, j'en écrirais peut-être un… mais quand, ça, je ne sais pas… Par contre, si vous avez certaines interrogations qui vous restent à la fin de la lecture de ce chapitre, je vous répondrais en mail, c'est promis :-) 

A très bientôt pour une autre fanfic ou une histoire originale :-)


End file.
